Barefoot Blue Jean Night
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: "The girls are always hot and the beer is ice cold." .::Riven is home for summer break and he brought his friends with him. How long can Riven hold out before admiting to his bestfriend he is head over heels for her. Summer love does exist::.
1. Chapter 1

**Barefoot Bluejean Night**

Life is all about taking chances, even if the ending results in consequences.

Summer is the time to enjoy life- the simplicity of things. It doesn't matter what's new, who has what, or what is doing down. Here in Gardenia, it is about swaying to the fireworks, dancing to Miley Cyrus's biggest hit, Hoedown Throwdown, enhaling as much fresh air and having a kick ass summer.

Musa cheered right along with her other five friends, school was officially out and they only had one year left til they were the ones throwing their hats up into the gymnasium cieling.

It was always a great feeling knowing summer had officially arrived. The way the sun was heavily heated, blazing down on your backs.

"Time for some change." Musa stepped outside, taking in the breeze of fresh air.

This summer was going to be the summer, the summer that would change their lives forever.

.::.

"Summer love is in the air. Are you ready for that summer love?" Layla mocked the sales lady from the mall right after they exited the doors to PacSun. That girl, needed some serious help. She was all giggly and must have had a thing about summer love.

"Stop you guys, I think summer love is so romantic." Bloom gushed, her eyes practically gleaming with hearts. It was always easy to say that when you had a loving and overly clingy boyfriend, not that Bloom would ever admit that.

"Yeah real awesome when you have a summer lover boy." Musa rolled her eyes and headed towards the food court.

Out of everyone, Musa had her head straight on her shoulders and refused to fall in love. She was more stubborn than the subject itself. She had turned down dozens and dozens of guys.

"No kidding, the closest thing I have to that is Johnny Depp and a movie collection of pirate ships." Techna said sternly, it was true, she had the biggest thing for Johnny Depp, but could you blame the girl? He was gorgeous.

Bloom frowned, "it's true actually, you guys don't have that. I guess i've never really sat down and thought about that before."

Stella was on Facebook, creeping everyone's statuses and miscelaneous things. "Guys are overrated, just stick to hooking up, like me."

"Oh yeah guys totally do that, as if. Look where this has gotten you." Musa joked around, punching her friend in the arm. She didn't care to much for guys actually, they had the same excuses for absolutely everything.

The girls giggled and headed to get some food. Little did they know, this summer was going to change their lives.

.::.

Musa arrived home, yawning and headed outback to find her father; he was most likely cooking out, making some burgers.

She hadn't been paying much attention and if she would have, she might have heard all the commotion out back. She walked outback, her flip flops hitting her heels. She was typing away on phone, not even realizing her back yard contained five guys along with her dad and the Harrington's.

Musa looked up, standing in shock as to who was standing in front of her.

"It's about time you got home, i've been waiting for over an hour. Geesh, what were you thinking." A deep voice spoke up, and Musa couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face.

Standing in front of her was her long time bestfriend, Riven Harrington. He had left for college over a year ago and she hadn't talked to him much. Over spring break when he came home in attempt to catch up with her, she was occupying with her friends at Stella's lake house for the week.

"Hey you." Musa smiled and walked over, wrapping her arms around her bestfriend. She took a wiff of his cologne, Drakar Noir. She knew what he wore just by the smell.

Riven gladly hugged back, he wasn't to emotional when it came to girls, but Musa was an exception. She was his bestfriend afterall.

"So how have you been?" Riven asked, breaking the silence.

Musa nodded her head, "I'm doing good. Yourself? Wow you're going to be a sophmore in college already, geez. You're so old, I don't think you even know what the word fun is anymore."

"That's it. You're gonna get it." Riven laughed and began to tickle Musa, making her gasp for air because she was laughing so hard. Her breathes became shallower and shallower until he stopped, releasing her from his grasp.

Everyone was looking at the two; Riven than realized his friends were there.

"Hey Musa, I want you to meet some of my friends that i've made. They are staying here this summer, over in the guest house." Riven spoke up, finally introducing his friends.

Musa nodded her head, checking out each of the guys.

"This right here is Sky," Riven pointed to the blonde who looked rather gentelmen-like, "This guy right here, yeah if you got a technology problem come to him, he is Timmy" Musa nodded her head, keeping that in mind; he did look sort of geeky.

"This is my hitman, Brandon, we go looking for chicks, but there is a difference between us. He's a player and I'm not." Riven joked, and continued on down the line of his friends. "Right here is Nabu, he's indian, as if you could tell."

"Over here is Helia, he has a knack for survival, plants, outdoors, anything that sort of nature." Musa nodded her head, keeping in mind that he would be almost perfect for Flora.

"Guys this is Musa, my long time shitty bestfriend who can't come home on spring break when I do." Riven grinned, only joking around though. He wrapped his arms around Musa and pulled her close to him.

They had been bestfriends for a long time now, he had been there for her, for everything.

"Hey, so you're the infamous Musa." Sky chimed.

"Hiya, by the way, Riven is the total player. Last week we went to a party and there was a blonde girl there and-" Riven cut Brandon off, his parents nor Musa needed to know anything else.

"Moving on." Riven grumbled.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you." Timmy smiled to the girl. His face reddened slightly, he never really talked to girls.

Helia smiled genuinely, "Hi."

And last but not least, Nabu nodded his head and formally greeted a girl just like his parents had raised him. He took and shook her hand, "hi i'm Nabu." Musa gladly shook his hand back.

...

"Thanks, this was great." Riven and his friends said their gratitude towards Musa's father. "Come over to the guest house with us?" Riven asked, already grabbing Musa's fragile arm and tugged her towards the house.

Riven's friends were all pretty good looking Musa at least thought. Brandon was especially attractive; he had bright green eyes and his mass of shaggy brown hair fell perfectly in place. She kept taking tiny glances at him, just wait til she told Stella.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna come inside in a few minutes alright." Riven called out to his friends. He would give them sometime to get settled in and time to unpack even more. Afterall he did want to spend some alone time with Musa, he hadn't seen her in freaking forever.

"So, how is life? You need to fill me in. Gosh." Riven talked as if he was missing the 411.

Musa giggled and sat in the grass, staring up at the sunset.

"Well i'm ready to be a senior, I figured out that I do like peanuts, and I want to go to the zoo to see the tickelish penguin." Musa noted that there was a zoo that had a tickeling penguin, it was just like her.

Riven grinned, same old Musa.

"Same, i'm playing the single field for awhile, see where it takes me." Riven said softly, it was true ever since he and Darcy broke up a few months ago, he hadn't been looking for a relationship. It had taken him more than enough time to get over it, but sadly he wasn't fully over it yet.

Musa smiled, "if it makes you feel any better, I never liked her."

Riven cocked his head back, "I know. I pick up on things you know."

"Whatever."

Riven smiled and decided to lay down in the grass. He picked up on a lot of things, he knew Musa was never a fan of Darcy. He knew his bestfriend, he knew her a lot more than she gave him credit for.

"So uhh, any summer lovers?" Riven grinned, winking at Musa. He knew Musa was to stubborn for love. He knew she was to stubborn for a commited relationship, she just wasn't interested.

Musa sighed and groaned, why did this subject keep reappearing? She was already sick of hearing about it and summer was just beginning.

"I take that as a no. Shocker there." Riven half heartedly laughed.

Musa on the other hand was far from smiles, "What does that mean?"

Riven looked over to find Musa sending him daggers. Thank goodness looks couldn't kill. "Well you know its just you know, uhh-" Riven was trying to think of the right words so he didn't sound like a complete ass.

"You just don't date, because well you just don't." Riven spoke softly, he knew Musa way to well.

Musa crossed her arms over her chest and let out a deep breathe. It wasn't til than she had a wide smile on her face and a great idea in mind.

"You know what Harrington, lets make a bet." Musa grinned.

"And what that might be?" Riven questioned out of curiousity.

"I will find a summer love before you leave to go back for college. But you can't hook up with any girls. The first one to break the bet, does whatever the other person wants them to do the day the first one loses." Musa giggled out loud.

Riven nodded his head, considering the bet. "Fine but your summer love has to be real though. I know when you lie Musa."

Musa nodded her head in agreement. "You're on." Musa shook hands with Riven, concealing the bet to make it official before she sauntered off back to her house. She left Riven to sit outside to think.

The bet sure was going to be something, but Musa falling in love, it almost made him sick thinking about it. He didn't think he could handle her saying 'I love you' to any other guy.

_This summer sure was going to be the test of an ultimate friendship..._

.::.

_So how was this? I want to thank you to everyone who has supported me in all of my other stories, I hope you do the same for this one. There is a lot more to come than this. I promise. _

_This probably sucks, I had a random spur of the moment and wasn't quite for sure where i'm going with this.. we will see though. I'm rocking out to country as we speak. I do not own The Winx Club.. I wish though._

_Review porfavor, opinions are much needed and always welcomed :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to specially thank musafan1, maddie4president, musicalinstrument, musa21, and sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever for all leaving reviews :) much appreciated!_

_I am hopefully gonna get this posted tonight, but all depends. I am going to be one who sees Harry Potter opening night. I absolutely love harry potter, and the excitement is starting to become overwhelming. The best part is i'm seeing it in 3D._

_Chapter Two_

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen him. He was cracking a joke at Riven- actually challenging him. He has bright green eyes and lushcious shaggy brown hair. Not to mention a very athletic body." Musa gushed, describing Brandon all over again to Stella.

Stella and Musa were currently lounging around her pool, both working on their tans. This was their thing during the summer. Before Musa and Stella made friends with Bloom, Flora, Layla, and Techna, they would lounge around the pool and gossip about boys.

Riven would always try and come over though, threatening to throw Musa into the pool if she didn't spill about the newest gossip. Gosh he was such a girl sometimes.

"Riven isn't that bad looking either. I mean if you ask me, you two would make quite the couple." Stella chuckled out loud, flipping the next page of Teen Vogue. If only Musa saaw how Riven actually looked at her.

Musa let out a snort, "yeah right. He's like a brother."

Stella just smiled to herself, very well knowing someday she would be Musa's bridesmaid and Riven would be marrying Musa. It was just how it always went down: books, magazines, and movies. The bestfriend always marries the long time bestfriend.

"So when do I get to meet that hottie?" Stella pressed her lips together, she was always down for meeting a bunch of hot college guys.

A deep voice interupted the conversation, "I'm right here Stella, you have already met me." Riven flashed his million dollar smile, winking at both Stella and Musa. Neither of the girls disagreed.

"Well if you were listening to the whole conversation, which I doubt you were, Musa was just gushing about how hot this guy is." Stella pressed on, noticing the change in Riven's face.

"Who might this Romeo be now?" He laughed; he was use to Musa talking about hot guys. You really did get use to it after growing up with Stella and Musa living next door. He always had those feelings of jealousy hidden inside him, but he never showed them. Musa was his bestfriend afterall.

Musa winked, "just someone."

"Tell me or i'll throw you in the pool."

Musa fake gasped, "you wouldn't."

"Try me." Riven stared Musa down, showing that he was not joking.

Without further due, Musa ran around the pool, away from Riven and towards Riven's house. She kicked off her flip flops, making her run faster. She was only wearing her bathing suit and she was not expecting all of Riven's friends to be standing outside.

Musa caught Brandon's eyes, he was stunning. She had never seen a college male so hot, so tempting. She had two choices; either be around his friends or let him catch up to her so he can throw her in the pool.

"Quick hide me." Musa laughed and hid behind Brandon and Nabu as Riven came closer to them.

"Tell me Musa." Riven stood in front of his two friends as she hid behind them. Casually peaking around the sides of them, seeing where Riven was.

"Never." She giggled and she stayed hidden behind his two friends.

"Guys move, I want to show you what happens to Musa when she doesn't answer me." Riven smirked and waited til Musa was within reach. He knew she wouldn't stay there for awhile. She wasn't the girl who would just stay put.

Riven grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her closer to him, but her being a stubborn girl she is, she kept on pulling the other way until she had slipped in the grass and fell onto her butt.

Musa smirked to no one in general and held her hand out, "alright, alright, you got me. Now help me up."

Riven grinned and he took her hand. To his surprise she got her feet underneath his and pulled him down with her. But he just happened to land on top of her in the process.

"Get off me Riven." Musa groaned as he laid on top of her.

"Nahh, it serves you right." He grinned, recieving a whack on the back.

"Oww, no i'm not getting off of you."

Musa rolled her eyes, "when they talk about the college fifteen, you definitely have failed and fallen right in with it. Now get off of me fatty."

"Oh i'm sorry, am I crushing you?" Riven laughed, very well knowing Musa was not going to be happy afterwards.

"Gosh seriously, you're such a fat ass. Its hot under here." Musa groaned, throwing her head back into the grass. Maybe if she waited a little longer without complaining, he would take the hint and get off of her.

"Alrighty then," Riven took this oppurtunity and picked Musa up, throwing her over his shoulder. "You said it was hot, now it is time to throw you in the pool."

Stella laughed herself, she watched Musa kick her feet and scream 'no' several times. Riven went to toss Musa into the pool but in shock she ended up pulling him in right along with her, fully clothed and all.

Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, Helia, and Sky were laughing off to the side.

"Do they always fight like this?" Brandon asked Stella. Stella looked over at Riven's friends, finally taking a notice of them. That must be who Musa was gushing about, man she was right; he was more than hot.

Stella giggled, "It's normally worse."

Timmy wrinkled his nose as he watched Riven climb out of the pool, glaring at Musa. He began to empty his pockets, he laid his wallet, cell phone, and car keys onto the cement pavement beside the pool.

"That has to suck, his phone is a goner. And to think, he was so excited about his new Droid." Sky laughed, cracking jokes with others.

Stella laughed too, she knew another arguement would break out. "It's what he gets for throwing her into the pool though."

Brandon grinned, "Damn straight."

::::

"So are they hot?" Layla asked, snapping her fingers to the music. They were currently rocking out to Lady Gaga in the backyard of Stella's mansion.

Musa grinned, "oh gosh yes."

Stella and Musa had told everyone what had happened earlier. "Guys are so lame, they get mad at you because of something that was their fault. It is not my fault his phone and wallet got ruined. He shouldn't throw me into a pool."

"So has Riven confessed his love for you yet?" Flora asked, knowing that this would only throw Musa into a tizzy. They always asked pointless, but humorous questions, just to frustrate the girl.

Before Musa could protest, Layla jumped in. "Right this is how it is going to go, he is going to beat box for her, getting her all into the awful music or begging him to stop, whatever comes first.. than he is going to have like a million roses and say some lame pick up line.."

"Do you have a map? Because i'm hopelessly lost in your eyes and need to find a way to your heart." Techna grinned, throwing her comment in.

Musa frowned, but she couldn't help but crack a smile at the lame comment. It was quite funny since all of her friends were histerically laughing.

"Musa I love you, lets be together after a million years of being friends." Layla flashed a smile.

Musa giggled right along with her friends. There was never a dull day in life with them. Each day just got better, and each day was another adventure. It was what Musa liked most about life. Maybe that was her problem about love, she never liked being held down.

"So guys what would you say if I ditched the weekend of the Gardenia Throwdown and went and spent it with Andy?" Bloom spoke up after everyone had gotten quiet. She knew it was like in a month away, but still.

Musa's mouth dropped, but she closed it before she caught any flies.

Stella frowned, "Why? We never miss it, each year is fun. And Musa and I are on the queen court right along with Mitzi. It's always a ton of fun, and we do it together each year."

Layla nodded her head in agreement, "She's right. It is always tons of fun, why would you want to miss it for some guy?"

Flora looked at Bloom and she felt sort of bad. None of her friends like Andy, he was a loser and he always complained because Bloom spent time with her friends. After awhile he just got old, he was becoming last news.

But in Bloom's favor, Flora spoke up, "Well if that is what you want. But remember this is only once a year Bloom. We are your friends, not your parents. It is your choice in the end."

Flora gave off a sentimental smile towards Bloom.

::::

Riven grumbled a few words and kicked the soccer ball back and forth in his back yard. He and the other guys were preparing for the fall league at Columbia. He was currently training and running, just like he promised his coach he would.

He knew if he didn't start now, he wouldn't all summer. Why not do it when you are completely and utterly pissed off. His friends were doing who knows what while he was outside running his ass off, sweating all of the water out of his body.

He had been outside for approximately two hours and sixteen minutes. He was tired and desperately wanted a shower.

"Here. You could use this." A girls voice interupted his training and paused his radio.

He scoffed, "turn my music back on, this is at least working right now. It hasn't ended up into your pool yet."

Musa rolled her eyes, he was acting like a child. "Okay for one, don't throw me in my own pool. That was your own fault, you came over to my house, not the other way around. Secondly I did not know you had your stuff in your pockets. Also I brought this Gatorade out her to be nice to you, not to start a fight. If that is the case I can leave."

She spun around to leave, but to only find Riven telling her, "i'm sorry, don't go."

Musa sighed and walked down, sitting criss-cross-applesauce in the grass. Riven sat down beside her, taking the Gatorade and engulfing it. Drinking every last bit in the bottle.

"Thanks, I sure could have used that." Riven smiled genuinely. Musa was always going to be his bestfriend no matter what.

::::

Alright this was a small chapter, nothing special. Next chapter is when everyone will meet up with each other. That is when the plot will completely unravel. :)

My awfulness is just like a big ball of fire, it keeps spreading throughout each chapter. lol.

Read and Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank you everyone for your awesome reviews :) much appreciated. I am continuing with this, and honestly I have no idea really where I'm going with this story. I have some stuff planned, but i'm sitll not for sure lol._

**Chapter three;**

"So when do we get to meet them?" Helia piped up, shoving another piece of french toast in his mouth.

"Right after Riven confesses his love for Musa, which seems never. We have been here for almost a week and we still haven't gotten to meet Musa's friends except for that blonde." Brandon snickered, slapping hands with Sky.

"Guys give it a rest. This is so last year bitches." Riven cooed, tying to use his best Miami bitch voice.

"No I'm pretty sure it isn't. You still love Musa, which would make it this year if I recall." Nabu cooed right along with his friends. The poor guy was never getting a break; not with his friends around.

"Whatever, do not." Riven growled, shoving food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk to his obnoxious, idiotic friends. He didn't even understand sometimes why he was friends with them.

All they did was nag about him and Musa; he didn't even have feelings for her. But it's whatever.

"Riven." A girl's voice cooed throughout the Harrington mansion. It was Musa's, all of the guys knew that. They had been seeing her and spending quite a bit of time with her actually.

Musa walked into the kitchen seeing six boys stuff their faces with food. She had five other friends trailing behind her. Riven took notice of each one, lifting his hand to speak for him. He was to busy stuffing his face with french toast and eggs.

"Hey Musa. We were just talking about you actually. We were saying how Ri-" Brandon never got to finish his sentence, Riven kicked him swiftly in his shin before he could speak another word.

"Ow, what was that for?" Brandon glared at Riven.

"I don't know what you mean." Riven acted nonchalantly as he talked with his mouth full of food.

"Okay than." Musa rolled her eyes and was ready to introduce the rest of her friends to the boys. Stella had previously met everyone, even though it was a brief confrontation.

"Guys this is Bloom" Musa pointed to the redheaded girl. "This is Layla." Musa pointed to a girl that was wearing cargo shorts and wore really dark eye liner. "And over here is Techna, she is a lot like Timmy, if not smarter." Musa noted, but continuing on to last but not least Flora. "This right here is Flora."

"And friends, this is the boys." Musa smiled introducing the guys now.

"This one right here, is Helia. He is into plants, floral design, botany, forest, you know that stuff you like Flora." Musa continued down the line and pointed towards Timmy who was currently drinking Orange Juice.

"Everyone this is Timmy. Techna you might have finally met your match; he's a freaking wiz kid."

"And over here, this is Nabu. Super nice and plus he has some crazy kick ass martial arts, trust me, we dueled. I won of course." Musa stuck out her tongue and began to talk again before Nabu could interject.

"This fellow right here is Brandon. He is a mixture of everything, he even rides horses at the local Kennel Club with me. And we figured out yesterday, we took Horse Riding lessons at the same place. Kind of cool, I'd say." Musa's face lit up when she talked about Brandon, Riven took a big notice of that.

"Last but not least, over here is Sky." Musa pointed to the only guy with bleach blonde hair. "He is a pretty cool dude, he likes to make Riven mad as much as possible. I think that is why we get along so well." Musa grinned, poking Riven in the side.

"Hey what about me?" Riven glared at Musa, who just poked him in the side.

"Right, forgot." Musa rolled her eyes; all of her friends had meet Riven thousands of times.

"This guy right here, likes long walks on the beach. He always insists on paying for everyone's food, so next time we go out to eat, make sure he pays. He loves too. He likes to do ballet, right along with helping old ladies cross the street. Oh and he is going to be an eighty year old man with at least thirty cats." Musa grinned, expecting some sort of remark from Riven. It wasn't a good day unless they were picking on each other.

All of the guys laughed, causing Riven to glare at Musa. "Whatever, so not true."

"Rivey, it was just a joke, cheer up." Musa laughed, taking a seat on Riven's lap and began to eat the cherries that were sitting on the counter. Aliza, the Harrington's maid must have left them out for her. She knew how much Musa loved cherries.

"He so likes her." Sky fake coughed.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Musa chimed in, gathering everyone's attention.

Stella smiled, "I've got it. Let's go on a scavenger hunt, like old time's Muse."

Musa grinned, "It's a deal."

::::

After sometime of bonding, the teams needed to be created.

"Two or three teams?" Sky asked curiously. He wasn't use to these things, apparently Riven was though.

Musa thought to herself and at the same her and Riven yelled a number.

Riven said, "two."

Musa said, "three."

"No I say two." Riven argued.

"No three, there is twelve people, that's a lot more than we normally do with Riven." Musa rolled her eyes. Riven was just plain old stupid.

"Yeah well there won't be even number of teams." Riven tried making his point, not realizing how stupid that sounded.

Musa scoffed, "sure since twelve diveded by three totally isn't four. Whatever, how do you even manage to stay at Columbia."

Riven felt his cheeks reddened, "Fine three teams it is."

Musa smiled as she won while Riven pouted defeat. Score one for Musa, none for Riven. It wasn't a normal day if they weren't arguing.

Stella smiled, "I'll pick the teams."

"Me, Timmy, Techna and Riven." Stella figured it would be best to seperate Riven and Musa from each other. They had been arguing so much lately it was driving her insane. She hadn't imagined how they stayed such good friends, it was oblivious to them that they were highly annoying when they fought like immature ten year old brats.

"Bloom, Sky, Musa, and Brandon."

"Lastly: Layla, Nabu, Flora and Helia."

Musa grinned, her eyes leading towards Brandon. She felt her face flush a little, there was this certain affect he had on her. She either really liked it or she hated it, she hadn't figured out which one it was yet.

Riven watched his two bestfriends closely, and the only thing he recieved out of it was complete jealousy. Why should he be so uptight anyways? Musa afterall was only his friend.

"So what should be on it?" Flora sweetly asked, making everyone think.

"How about this, each of us will pick one item that we can get, or do. I think that sounds fair." Helia spoke up, recieving everyone's approval.

After several minutes of pondering, they came up with their list.

**1. Get a guy to buy you a drink at the local pub. **

**2. Drink sixteen cans of moster.**

**3. Climb up the oak tree at the park, take a video.**

**4. Buy twenty-three different types of gum, each from a different store.**

**5. Have somebody kiss someone from another group, picture needed for proof. Also can't count kissing the same person as a win. **

**6. Adopt a kitty-cat, (Riven can be the owner of it)**

**7. Egg a random car.**

**8. Teepee a fire hydrant, picture must be included.**

**9. Stick a tampon up your nose, like She's The Man**

**10. Go skinny dipping, take a picture of your clothes, please not yourself. And not my pool either!**

**11. Capture a picture of the sunset, the best one wins.**

**12. Buy thirty-nine different types of bandanas.**

"Alright this is the stupidest scavenger hunt ever, but the list is done. This has to be interesting." Musa laughed along with everyone else. Some of the stuff that they had created seemed nearly impossible.

Stella grinned, "mine as well take pictures of all of this, we are going to need proof afterall."

Techna stared at the list, sort of unsure. She wasn't fond of getting in trouble and their last scavenger hunt ended badly. "You guys sure this a good idea? I mean remember last one we had."

All of the girls began to laugh. "Lets just say we had to bust Riven out of jail for only trying to help this old lady cross the street. Instead she thought he was trying to mug her. She beat him up with her purse and yelled for help. Lets just say some big guys came and really gave Riven a scare."

Flora piped up, "that isn't all either. Musa got busted for skinny dipping in Jerad's back yard, oh my gosh. He came outside, i'm sure he did like the view but his mother called the cops. Somehow we had to go bust not only Riven, but Musa out of jail."

Musa crossed her arms over her shoulder, "do you have any idea how hard it is to bribe the cop not to tell your parents?"

"Sure, show a little bit of skin, a little bit of flirting, a little bit of trying to seduce him. Sure since that is always okay." Riven protested, but smiling at the same time. He and Musa got into some crazy shit together.

Musa stuck her tongue out, "he was new, twenty-one years old and was gorgeous. There is nothing wrong with trying to seduce a cop."

"There is when Stella is joining in." Layla cooed, both causing Musa's and Stella's faces to go red.

Nabu laughed, "you guys have some crazy fun. How come we never hear about these stories Riven?"

"Yeah Riven." Sky chimed in, almost forgetting he was taking part in the conversation.

"Riven, dude yeah. You're holding out on us dawg." Brandon smiled, recieving a punch in the arm from his bestfriend.

A sigh escaped from Riven's lips, "because these are lame stories, that they need to stop telling." Riven shot Musa and her friends a glare but they all pretended not know what he was talking about.

Timmy slid his glasses up his nose, "can we just get this started already? I'm ready to kick some ass."

Riven grinned, "that's right man, we are on the same team. Pound it." Riven and Timmy did one of those weird fist bumping type handshakes. He recieved more than one eye roll from Musa.

"You're going down Musa." Riven laughed; it was always a competition between Musa and Riven.

Musa smirked, "Actually you're going down. If I recall we have one out of the twelve items down."

Riven stared blankly at the girl. Was she crazy? They hadn't even left the house yet. "What? No you don't."

"Sure I do, Bloom take a picture." Musa grinned, she always knew how to get on Riven's good and bad sides. That was the price afterall being bestfriends. Musa pulled Riven into a deep, almost pasionate kiss and pulled away right after Bloom got the picture.

"Good lets go." Musa and her group sauntered out of the room. Her face was probably just as red as Riven's. The worst part of it all was she felt there was something there and she didn't want to pull away. She shook those thoughts out of her head, she couldn't think like that about her bestfriend.

Riven and the others were still standing in his kitchen. Riven's face was beat red and he couldn't shake the look off of his face. He had kissed Musa a few times in his life, but it never felt like that before.

"Right, uhh- lets go." Riven said, following Musa's group out the door. He was still in shock and the worst part of it all, he didn't want her to pull away. He knew if she wouldn't have pulled away, he definitely wouldn't have. If anything, he would have pulled her in for more.

"Some kiss huh?" Stella winked at Riven.

Riven's face became red for like the milionth time today, "yeah, yeah."

::::

_So I hope you all liked it, some funny twists in there. Can't wait to write about the scavenger hunt, it should be pretty interesting. So far everyone has been amazing; reviewers, readers, favoriting, all of that. Thanks so much(: I would also like to thank one good friend of mine on here, Dez, she gave me the idea for a crazy scavenger hunt.. I guess it's a little different. _

_A little crazy, I should say(:_

_Keep me updated, review yo?_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is dedicated to **Musafan1 and Musahotshot**; I sincerely apologize for the late chapter for all of my readers. I know this isn't fair and quite a few of you enjoy this story. I will try to udate faster, it's just right now I am cut down to a limit of time with school, cross country, scholarships, homework, and decisions about college and friends... it's a tough process to maintain. I am working on it though, so please bare with me.. Thank you(:_

Chapter Four;

"Scavenger hunt was bank." Sky flipped his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes and propped his feet upon the leather stool, in Riven's garage. 'Bank' was a word they often used for owned, awesome, and sweet; let's do it again.

"We so won." Musa giggled, pounding her fist against Brandon's, then Sky's, and lastly Bloom's. Everyone else muttered their 'whatevers and what nots' while the winning team gloated in glory.

"Well we will have to do another one this summer before we all have to leave." Riven joined in on the conversation. He appeared from the refrigerator with an armful of liquirs and beers. He drank a lot of alcohol on the weekends with his friends. It wasn't exactly a healthy decision, but it was fun. A nice time to kick back and have some fun for himself.

"I totally agree, it was great when Brandon got the gum stuck in his mouth and we had to pry it out. That would happen to you." Musa giggled, pulling out her phone to show the pictures to everyone.

"Well if you ask me the whole climbing up the tree at the park was completely bogus, because guess who had to do it? Yeah this girl right here. You would think one of the guys would offer to do it, but nope, I had to. Let me tell you, climbing a tree with an angry mommy raccoon waiting for your arrival isn't fun shit. I freaking had to like jump down the tree before it got to me." Layla growled, her eyes narrowing in on Nabu.

He shrugged his shoulders with a grin plastered across his tan face, "hey what can I say? I was never much the tree climber back in my day."

"Yeah whatever, nothing has changed," Layla fllipped her bangs out of her face and preceded with her story, "the best part was while all of this was going on, Flora and Helia over here are admiring the nature and flowers and crap across the street."

Flora blushed but pressed a smile on her face as she remembered the connection she felt she had with Helia. It may seem absurd, but it felt like she had a strong connection with him from the start. It was so crazy how they had so much in common. He liked observing nature and relaxing, while drawing.

Musa stiffeled a yawn and propped her face up with her smaller sized hands.

"Well you all have just experienced a crazy scavenger hunt." Riven gave off a toothy grin and began to poor the alcohol into twelve shot glasses. Each shot glass being different and encripted with different styles of writing.

"To the best summer of our lives." Musa cheered along with everyone else. The sound of clanking glass echoed throughout the spacious garage room.

::::

Bloom awoke that next morning to find everyone pretty much laying on top of each other. She rubbed her icy blue eyes and slowly sat up, trying to stiffle the yawn that was coming out of her mouth. Riven's garage looked like a tornado had came through it and back. Blankets, pillows, eleven other sleeping bodies were all piled upon each other. The stank of alcohol wrenched throughout the place. Not to mention, piles of plastic cups, beer bottles, pizza boxes, pop cans, and ping pong balls made up the other half of garage.

She searched for her phone, tapping the blankets all around her. On accident, she hit Sky, the guy who had fallen asleep next to her. He let out a soft grunt and opened his eyes open.

"What the?" He mumbled, the light blinding his eyes.

"Sorry." Bloom lifted up her pillow, discovering her missing phone along with her car keys. The clock upon her phone screen read 9:30 am.

Sky sat up, his eyes shifted around the room. Everyone was piled upon each other, but the one thing that he caught attention was how Riven held onto Musa tightly as they both were fast asleep. For just being friends, they had a crappy way of showing it.

"It's alright, now why are you up? You should be asleep like everyone else." Sky threw his arms into the air, stretching them over his head and resting them into a cradling pose on the back of his neck.

Bloom thought to herself, why exactly in the world was she up? Oh yeah she had to get home to help her mom at the floral shop so she could go on a date with Andy later.

"I have to go help my mom at our floral shop. And I am late, partially hung over, so I'm pretty sure she is going to kill me." If she wasn't so tired, she might have made more of an effort to panic or care what her mom was going to think. She left the part of her date out, she really didn't want Sky knowing her personal life, or her realtionship life.

Sky let out a small chuckle, "well just take some quick Advil for that headache you have and head over there. Oh and stop and get a box of donuts, those cure the worst of headaches and it cures hunger if you didn't know that."

"You know that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life." Bloom giggled, letting an eye roll go lose.

Sky shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Who doesn't love donuts?"

"You don't if you're a vegan."

"What is a vegan?"

"A person who doesn't anything from animals or meat." Bloom couldn't help but wonder if this guy was partially stupid. Even Riven knew what a vegan was. Sky was a sophomore in college and he still didn't know what a vegan is.

Sky wrinkled his nose and gave Bloom an anomaly type of look. "You aren't one of those are you?"

Bloom let out a short giggle, "heck no, Musa would kill me. But I should get going, I'll see you around okay?"

Sky nodded his head and flopped back into the pile of blankets, letting his head fall into the white pillow. Yes, she would definitely be seeing around.

::::

"So how is your summer going so far?" Andy snaked his arm around his girlfriend, Bloom's shoulders. He hugged her body towards his and walked along the sidewalk, heading towards the Dairy Shack to get some ice cream.

Bloom thought to herself for a few seconds before answering. She could say that her bestfriend's, bestfriend has quite the looking friend but that wouldn't be appropriate nor nice to Andy.

"It's going great. And what about yours?"

Andy frowned to himself, "It would be great if I didn't have to work every single day, for eight hours a day. I mean I know I'm leaving for college this year, but work, is all I ever do. I wish I could have sometime for myself and more time for you."

Bloom smiled softly, before swinging the double glass door open to the Dairy Shack. "Hey it's cool, no big deal. I understand that you have to work all the time, I'm sure I will be doing the same thing next year."

Andy half laughed right along with Bloom, "hey dear, I think you work full time everyday almost just like I do. Except you work with your family, I work in a factory dealing with animal feed. And my band, in which someday we will make it big."

"You just got to do, what you got to do." Bloom stuck out her tongue and proceeded towards the front of the line, with her boyfriend trailing shortly behind her. She had been dating for Andy, all of her higschool years and everything felt perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He was always there for her, even when she found out she was adopted; the biggest change of her life. This summer felt different for her though, she couldn't place the feeling, but it was there.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, crappy, like seven different types of awfulness.. not to mention nothing big really happened. I guess this is a filler chapter though, but things will pick up soon. It won't be this boring everytime, I promise. And I am hoping to get this updated every few days now that I have hopefully gotten past my writers block. Thank you all for being so incredibly awesome, by reviewing and reading. So lets do it all over again(: hit that button, you know you wanna!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for your awesome, incredible reviews. I honestly would not be anywhere without you guys, each and everyone of you are amazing and thank you all for reading my stories. I feel as if they could be a lot better compared to some writers, and my updates are slow... but still you all stick by me, supporting me and nagging me to update(which is a very good thing!) Thanks so much everyone, I wouldn't be this far without you guys :D_

_Now enough with all of this thank-yous and here is your chapter. I am not quite exactly for sure where this is going, I am having a bit of writer's block, but I will try my best to continue updating and writing something you all will enjoy!_

Chapter five;

"I'm bored, lets do something." Riven whined, laying on his back in the fluffy mob of grass. He was throwing the blue and yellow(he is a huge Michigan Wolverines fan) checkered soccer ball up into the air, carefully avoiding it from falling back onto his face. A broken nose, a black eye, or any other bruising was not needed, at least not today anyways.

Sky groaned, running his hands through his sandy blond hair. "Riven, you are always bored. We have done everything that there is to do, at least that you have suggested."

"Yeah eating, swimming in Musa's pool, and checking out girls in the mall have all been total failures, now stop being so boring already." Nabu commented, placing the third book from the Percy Jackson series down onto his lap long enough to speak and recieve an expected glare from the magenta haired boy.

Timmy could not disagree with the others, he was indeed bored as well. His mind was swirling, throughts of Techna. She was sweet, shy, but at the same time so confident in how she felt and that she was always right, about everything. He loved the way she would push her plastic frame glasses up her nose and name off the quantom thereom in mathematics and work on some standarized SAT prep, while everyone else would be lounging around the pool. She sure was different then most girls he had met in his lifetime.

Riven grumbled a few choice words underneath his breath and scratched the top of his head slightly, hoping an idea would come to his head.

"He is waiting for the lightbulb to go off." Brandon snickered, pushing Riven's shoulder slightly.

They always messed around with each other, trying to get under each others nerves and what not. That is what guy best friends did anyways.

"Whatever, anyways, Musa and all of her friends are having a girls day out. We are turning into chicks, we depend on them to make plans and what not." Helia commented, shrugging his shoulders. Since he had been there, that was what they spent majority of their days doing. They occupied most of their time with each other. Normally wherever Musa's group went, the boys would follow.

Riven shook his head, "We are not chicks, so why are we depending upon them?"

"That is because I am awesome and I make your plans for you because you are incapable of doing so." Musa choed as she strutted into Riven's man cave, aka the garage. She was wearing a tight grin on her face, one that told anyone she was up to something.

"So what is it? I mean you have that smirk on your face anyways." Brandon smiled and sipped on coca cola and swirling the straw around in his beverage.

Musa pressed her lips together, "It's a secret."

Riven raised his eyebrows, questioning the look that was placed upon her face. He knew her very well, but the look was of anomaly; something he was not quite sure of. He pondered off a few seconds, analyzing what the look symoblized til he figured out what exactly it was.

"Mitzi is throwing another one of her infamous summer parties, am I right?" Riven crossed his arms across his torso.

Musa rolled her eyes in not only shock but of annoyance, Riven could be such a fun ruiner sometimes. Just the way he sat angular on his stool, she wanted to slap him right off of it, onto the cold floor.

"I am right. Guys looks like we know exactly what we are doing tonight." Riven gave off a cheesy toothy grin, letting Musa know how much he loved getting underneath her skin.

"Who is Mitzi?" Brandon's unplucked eyebrows rose, questioning who this girl was.

Ignoring Brandon, Sky piped up, "A party? I am for sure in."

Musa groaned, casting her hair over her shoulder. "Okay for one Riven, it was suppose to be a surprise, thank you for ruining it. I am no longer getting you a birthday present this summer."

Riven gapped and was pretty sure everyone could see his tonsils. Musa always got him a present for his birthday. "What? No, that is not fair."

A pink tongue appeared out of the corner of Musa's mouth. "Should have thought about that before. Anyways guys, Mitzi, well she is a bitch, but she is a friend of mine and I love her. Just stay on her good side and you will have no problems."

"You just said she was a bitch." Timmy pointed out, trying to figure out the contradiction.

Riven grumbled a few words and Musa hushed him to be quiet.

"Riven dated her a few years ago and ever since then, they have shared an equal hate for each other. Yes she can be a bitch, but nevermind that. She is a cool gal once you get to know her. As I was saying, we are going to her party tonight. There is a catch though."

Helia and Nabu were intrigued by their first Gardenia party, so far they hadn't done to much. Except everday they spent with Musa or her friends. Musa was quickly becoming part of their closeness and it would be weird not hanging out with her even if it was for a day. Helia was down for a party, he was ready to see Flora again. On the other hand, Nabu was ready to let lose and show up his free style moves out on the dance floor.

"Now let me tell you, her parties are intense. And at least one person leaves completely fucked up. So therefore be careful what you do and be cautious men. There are lots of females around who are willing to give you any time of the day. I am leaving it at that." Musa couldn't help but throw an eyeroll after her previous statement. With Riven's hot friends around, girls would be all over them.

"So what is the catch then?" An annoyed Riven spoke up, twirling his soccerball around on his index finger. Musa could never just get the point, instead she had to talk and talk without actually saying what she had to say.

"Would you calm down." Musa glared at Riven, but letting a soft smile cross her cheeks, just to know she is kidding. "It is a masquerade party with a costume party. You must dress up, but everyone must wear a mask."

Brandon was actually liking this idea of a secret party. He didn't know many people from this area, so this would be his one shot to have some real fun without knowing what is actually going on.

"Alright, I am in." Brandon grinned, earning everyone elses approval for the party.

"Great."

::::

Musa stood in front of her mirror, they were all meeting there seperately. The girls anyways were, while the guys were going together only because Riven was the only one who knew where he was going. Musa figured it would be better if the males didn't know what they looked like. It was like a game of hide and seek and a night of no regrets. At least Musa planned on it being a night of no regret.

She was yearning for something to spice up this summer. So far she had enjoyed Riven and his friend's company, but it was becoming excessive and the same old stuff everday. She was ready for some drama, some summer love, and if the cards fell evenly on the floor, maybe a random hookup among their group.

Checking off her outfit, she nooded in approval. Her father sure would disagree though if he saw her. She was wearing tight faded blue jean shorts, a ripped up cami, with an underlying layor, a bandana, and a crazy teased hairstyle. She had sequened pumps on. What exactly was she suppose to be? She had no idea really, she just wore a semi slutty outfit and placed the silver, multi-coloured feathery mask over her face.

"Hello?" Musa picked up her cell phone that was ringing on her end table. The song _The Good Life_ came to a hault as Stella screamed through the other end of the cell phone.

"How slutty do you look?"

Musa giggled, of course Stella would scream that over the phone. "Well on a scale on to ten, probably a good seven and a half."

"Alright, well I probably look an eight or nine, just wondering. See you there doll face. Oh and remember, this is a night of no regrets." Without any other form of communication, Stella hung up her end of the phone, leaving Musa to daze in her thoughts before she adjusted her crazy makeup.

::::

"This is her house?" Timmy pushed up the mask upon his face, he felt like he looked ridiculous as he was dressed in a modern version disguise of Batman. He was in shock of how nice and how much bigger it was then Riven's and Musa's. This place probably could hold two smaller, downsized mansions inside of it. Cars were aligned down her driveway and the music could be heard down the driveway.

Riven scoffed, fixing his costume. He fixiated the mask that was falling down his ski slop nose. He decided to choose Romeo, from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Believe it or not, Riven enjoyed reading and studying Shakespeare. The tragic play, Romeo and Juliet was by far his favorite. Underneath the stupidity of it, it showed that true lovers will be together no matter what, dead or alive.

"Yeah this is her place. Trust me, avoid her, she is a scag."

Brandon laughed casually as he remembered hearing Riven explain Mitzi back in their first year of college. He would express how horrible she was and how much he couldn't stand her and wished the worst upon her. But the way Musa desrcibed her, she suddenly didn't seem so bad.

"I can hear the music play from all the way down here. Man Musa was right, her parties are crazy." Nabu referred to Musa's advice earlier. She explained to have fun, but be cautious and careful.

Riven took a deep breathe before throwing the front door open. He made sure he and his friends masks were on their faces before entering. Inside the house, the lights were off, disco balls and lights were twirling around the room. Glitter masked the walls, flooring, and rave paint was placed on the banisters for anyone who wanted to apply it to themselves.

White and gray steam engulfed parts of the house, enthrilling Riven a tiny bit. He couldn't deny and say that the party decore wasn't incredibly awesome because it was. Kegs of beer and alcohol were stationed in each room, and shots were piled along the table. He couldn't make out anyone at the party and slowly he was drifting away from his friends, dancing along to the song _All I Do Is Win._

It was still official, Mitzi, Musa's oldtime friend threw the best parties around. Speaking of Musa, where exactly was she?

::::

Bloom appeared at the party, dressed up as a princess from a magical kingdom called Sparx. Of course she didn't look like a complete princess, she slit her dress up, vamping up the colors, making herself look far from innocent. Andy was around here somewhere, and she planned on finding him before the night was over with. With all of the smokescreen, rooms, and alcohol, she was doubting finding him or her friends was going to be easy.

"Hey there pretty lady." Bloom spun around, to find a handsome, rugged younger man leaning against the wall. His left foot was propped against it and he was sipping to some alcohol. What exactly was he suppose to be anyways?

"Why hello yourself." She grinned and on second thought alcohol didn't seem sound bad. She grabbed a glass, downing it while blinking her eyes a few times. She was ready to let lose and have a grand old time tonight.

Sky didn't know where the courage came from, he just wanted to have some fun. Leaning against the wall, he found himself highly attracted to the girl dressed as a princess in front of him. He wasn't quite for sure if it was the boost from the alcohol or the confidence that was nesting inside of him, but either way he was going to ask this young lady to have a dance with him.

He walked closer to her, the cup of beer swaying back and forth, it spilling out of the sides onto his fingers. He leaned down closer to her, whispering, "Would you like to dance?" into her ear. His lips touching the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She nodded her head yes, letting him take her hand and together the two motioned towards the crowd of wild highschoolers and college students. After all this was a night of no regrets.

::::

_A little more of Bloom and Sky... I think so. I don't exacltly want everything to be about Musa and Riven. Yes, more drama and action will come in the next few chapters. Updates will be coming a lot faster. Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot more then my last one, which was indeed crappy. The other characters will play larger parts throughout the rest of the story, I promise. If you all would like to see anything happen throughout this party, please let me know. _

_Reviews would be much appreciated(: you all know what to do!_


	6. Chapter 6

_You guys are all incredibly awesome, thank you so much for your nice and awesome reviews. Some ideas and critism was thrown out there too, which is always appreciated as well. Sorry if I offended by not adding any other characters in the last chapter, but they will appear in this one, I promise. Another chapter is going to be up quicker because I am home sick instead of doing productive things. _

_Oh and sorry for anyone I offended on the last chapter; this story is not mainly about Bloom, I just figured she would be the best to open up the next chapter with, since she was going to have a lot of drama on her hands as you will see in the next few chapters. _

Chapter six;

_Under My Umbrella eh eh eh_

The remix of Umbrella by All Time Low echoed throughout the downstairs of Mitzi's mansion. Musa nodded her head, jamming out to the music that was playing before her. She felt herself letting lose, letting the music fill her soul and letting it take control of her. She was moving her hips in unison, swaying her body back and forth, while her arms pumped in the air.

"Half-covered, like the rest of the ladies here, very nice. I like that." A deep masculine voice spoke up, letting his words sink into Musa's ears. She couldn't tell if he was joking around or not. She spun around to find a man dressed in a Harry Potter costume. Instead of having Harry's glasses on, he had a black and blue blazing mask covering half of his face, leaving his features unkown. She looked him up and down, by the way he was dressed, she could tell he was fit and she didn't mind that one bit.

"Well you know us girls here like our outfits." Musa tiptoed and breathed into his ear, resting her hand upon his shoulderblade. Maybe it was the alcohol getting into her system or a sudden urge to flirt with whoever myster man was, either way she was up for whatever cupid was throwing at her tonight.

He grinned, flashing a witty smile. "Well don't worry, with or without your outfit, I think you are pretty cute."

Musa took another step closer to him. She was so close that she could smell his cologne. Whatever he wore, was a big turn on. "Harry Potter, that is what i'm going to call you. But I like wizards, I think they are pretty cute."

The man under the costume fidgited a grin and grabbed the girl and began to dance the night away from her. There was no way he was turning down the chance to dance with a pretty gal. He pulled her close to him as they tangled and weaved throughout everyone on the dance floor.

::::

Techna wasn't always for parties, but tonight was one night she planned on living. It was before her senior year, she had no school the next day, no tests to study for, no exams, homework, or computers to fix, so it was a perfect night to get smashed with her classmates, friends, and all of the hot single males out there. She tossed the white ping pong ball at the opponent's red plastic cups.

"In, another drink for you." Techna grinned, taking in the glory that she was a champ at beerpong.

The boy in a batman costume shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't surprised that he had to take another drink. It was not only a shame that he wasn't very good at this game, but this girl was kicking his ass and she was also incredibly mesmorizing.

The strobe lights danced around the room, letting light in for him to take a glance at the girl that was standing across from him. He hadn't had a clue what came across him but it was like this strong surge of energy and it engulfed him. His confidence arose and suddenly he didn't feel like his old shy self. This was the night he could do whatever he wanted and he could be whoever he wanted to be; no reprocautions.

"How about instead of making me drink that, lets go dance. We both know you have killed me at plenty of games already." The boy held out his hand, hoping the girl would take it. Without further question, he lead her onto the dance floor, placing both hands upon her size four hips.

Techna was deeply blushing underneath her mask, she wasn't use to being asked to dance by guys. That was always Layla, Musa, or Stella's category. Secretly she was scared of embarassing herself since she never spent her time dancing or partying. With a mask on her face, she felt different and okay with letting whoever this man was dance with her. He didn't even know who she was to begin with.

::::

"Well, well, well, Romeo is it?" Mitzi's voice cackled throughout the kitchen. The kitchen was the lightest room throughout the whole mansion and that was only because the caters and servers needed some light to serve and refresh the food and drinks.

Riven cringed before he spun around, swinging his cape with him. He hated Mitzi and her annoying, nazily voice with a passion. She was so arrogant, stuck up, cocky, a know it all, and everything that he did not like. Okay maybe it was because she cheated on him with another guy when he really felt like he liked her, but she was another Darcy.

He took another sip of beer before answering her. "Can I help you?"

Mitzi giggled, gliding closer to him. "Oh come on Rivy, it has been awhile, hasn't it? I mean Romeo, I should say."

He rolled his eyes underneath his feathery mask, a modern version of the mask Romeo wore when he snuck into Juliet's party, in attempt to find the girl he was looking for. Instead Romeo found something better. He hated the way Mitzi would let her voice purr; her words were like venom and they rolled off her tongue like venom.

"Can I help you?"

Mitzi shrugged her shoulders, walking closer to him. Her pumps were clicking against the ground, driving Riven insane. Why couldn't the girl just get the hint? Once a cheater always a cheater, and he does not hook up with cheaters.

Mitzi giggled once again, "Oh Romeo, I am just kidding. Come on how about lets go dance, I mean what use is there if we both sit in here, drinking cups of alcohol all alone. Besides nobody has to know who you are. But I know who everyone is, it's what cameras are for stationed upstairs."

He snorted in response but found himself being dragged towards the dance floor anyways.

Mitzi could tell Riven did not really want to be around her, but this party was going to be the highlight of the summer, and she was not going to let anyone forget that. "Hey Riven look, Musa is grinding on another guy. I know mad that must make you."

Riven narrowed his eyes and stared at the sight that was unraveling underneath him. Mitzi was right and Musa was griding on not only a guy dressed as Harry Potter, but that guy is suppose to be his best friend, Brandon. He felt a feeling of jealousy overwhelm him, making him want to go punch his face into the ground.

Mitzi grinned, knowing that she was getting under Riven's skin. She always did when they were friends, more than friends, and now enemies. She had a way with words like no other. She was coniving and persuading. And even Riven knew that out of all people, yet he felt himself getting bothered by his best friend grinding with his other best friend.

"I see the way you look at her. Honey jealousy is a sin, let her see what she is missing." Mitzi grinned knewing she had Riven in the right spot as she wanted. Didn't she always though?

::::

Musa grinned, letting her body sway to the music. Whoever the man was underneath the mask dressed as Harry Potter, she felt like she knew him. She felt like she contained a strong connection with him, almost as if she knew him. She was letting her body go as he was doing the same. The mixture of dancing, cologne, and all the alcohol she had consumed, she was starting to feel the buz.

She felt invincible, almost as if she could stand up the world and tell it to back down, she was superior.

"I'll give you this, my friend you are an amazing dancer." Brandon winked at her, and held her body closer to his. She was something else, that something he could not exactly put a right definition to it. The way they danced together, he felt as if there was something else... he just wasn't quite for sure what it was.

Out of the corner of Musa's eye she saw Mitzi, all over a guy. She wrinkled her nose and watched in disgust as the two were tongue wrestling and grinding on each other to Enrique Iglesias's song, _Baby I Like It_. She blinked a few times, turning her head so she could get the whole scene that was about ten feet away from her. She stared at the guy for a few seconds before it dawned on her that it was Riven, her Riven.

Musa felt her fists tense up as she glared at him, her eyes narrowing in on him. He was here, sucking face with the girl he supposively could not stand and he would always trash talked her so bad. Was she jealous? There was no way she could be jealous of her bestfriend kissing another girl, especially his arch nemisis.

Brandon was moving closer to this girl, his lips were only a few inches away from touching hers and out of nowhere the girl leans forward crashing her lips upon his. He pulled her closer, letting his mouth doing all of the talking. Getting busy with this guys lips on the dance floor, Musa took one last peek out of the corner of her mask and Riven was no longer kissing Mitzi, he was just staring at her with a pissed off expression written all over his face.

::::

Andy searched the party for Bloom and so far he was having no luck. He had tried texting her and calling her and her phone went straight to voicemail. So far, no luck and he was tired of looking for her. Heck he really hadn't found anyone he knew very well. Everyone was very good at disguising themselves and the decor for the place was not helping him further in his search for his lost girlfriend.

He narrowed his blue eyes and figured out that Flora and Stella, Bloom's two bestfriends were leaning against the wall, listening to the drunk idiots try and sing karoke. If only they knew how stupid they sounded. Standing with them, was a male, one who he had not seen before. He gradually made his way over to them, humming along the horrible Boys Like Girls Song.

"Hey." Andy hollered over the music.

Flora and Stella gave him a weird look while the guy remained emotionless with a blank expression written across his pale coloured face.

Andy raised his mask up, showing Flora and Stella that they both knew who exactly he was. Both of them looked at each other and made an 'o' shaped with their lips.

"Hey Andy." Stella grinned and Flora nodded hi.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bloom? I have been looking all over for her. I have tried calling her and texting her to figure out where she is at but her phone goes to voicemail." Andy asked, pulling his mask down over his face.

Stella's eyes widened underneath her mask. Was he looking for the same Bloom that she had seen a little bit ago, tugging on some males hands as they walked up the stairs to Mitzi's guestrooms. She felt herself paniking and this wasn't even her problem. Staying single was what she lived for especially during these parties. There is no price in having a hookup at a party; most of the time no one remembers it anyways.

"Actually no sorry I have not, let me help you find her, uhh lets go get some beer and dance on the dance floor. Maybe we can find her there." Stella nervously giggled, hoping that she wouldn't be to obvious about hiding her emotions. Afterall what could it hurt to hang out with him all night? She was trying to find Brandon, but after frantically searching for almost a half hour she gave up. She doesn't search for guys, they come to her.

"Alright and thanks guys." Andy flashed another one of his grins. If only he knew where his real girlfriend was, but Stella was not going to be the one to stop Bloom or tell Andy. For once she was going to let her work out her own drama and deal with it herself.

Stella and Andy sauntered away, leaving Flora and Helia to themselves.

Flora leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her stomach. She was really shy and self consious which left a bad feeling settle in her stomach. It was slowly bubbling, making her feel nervous and queasy. She wasn't use to being alone with a male, especially one who left her so confused. He was quiet and the worst part was, she could never predict him.

After noticing Flora's uneasyness, Helia smiled and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Hey do you want to go outside and umm talk? It is really loud in here and I think some fresh air could do us some good."

Flora smiled and let Helia take her hand, together the two walked outside, fingers entwined.

::::

_Duh duh duh, more drama to come! I hope that was a little better, a little more characters, and some more Riven and Musa. Layla and Nabu will be introduced and play a bigger role in the next chapter, same with Timmy and Techna! I hope you all enjoyed and the drama is going to happen. A summer without drama? Never!_

_Please Read and Review(:_


	7. Chapter 7

_You guys are awesome and thanks for the total rocking reviews(: I much appreciate them. I know I don't write as much as you all would like, but I am working on it. If you haven't gotten the chance to yet, please check out Swing Away Life. I sort of took a few ideas from a few movies and books and clashed them all together. I will be updating that possibly in a few days, I will try to update as much as possible. School is very hectic, and I am taking college classes and what not._

_I am going to be posting a one-shot collection type deal thing, the first ten people to review, I will be writing one-shots, any pairing you would like to see. Canon or not, you can pick what you would like to see :) So check that out please!_

_Gah enough of wasting your time, here is chapter seven everyone._

Chapter seven;

After shoving Mitzi away from him, Riven stomped away forcefully but not forgetting to shoot Musa and Brandon one last harsh glare before he walked into the kitchen. He was planning on downing a lot of alcohol tonight. He wasn't quite for sure if it was the alcohol that was getting to him, or the fact that the girl he cared so much about was all over his bestfriend's mouth.

He didn't care, either way he was pissed off became an understatement.

"Some shit." Riven muttered to know one. He titled his head back, downing another shot of Vodka. It was going to be a long night.

::::

Mitzi giggled to herself as she watched the hint of pain flash across Riven's face. She couldn't exactly see it fully, but she knew that it was there, underneath his silver and blue mask of course. She found it amusing when he was hurting, all over a girl who wouldn't give him a time of day.

Sure Mitzi liked Musa, she didn't have a problem with her, but she also found it amusing when Riven was suffering after everything that they had been through. She didn't mean to exactly cheat on him, but it sort of happened after she was pissed when Riven blew her off for Musa. Everything was "Musa this, and Musa that" it was sickening how hearts practically danced in his eyes when he saw Musa.

He was suppose to have strong feelings for her, instead he had feelings for his bestfriend. Revenge sometimes is the only answer, especially for Mitzi.

Whatever, she wasn't one to care. She was here to throw one hell of a party, and by the looks of it, she was. Especially when she was watching Andy and Stella grinding on the dance floor. He had his hands running along side of her arm and she casually threw her head back, letting out a full-hearted laugh.

Mitzi grinned. She loved watching the drama fold beneath her very own eyes.

::::

Bloom kicked off of her heels and threw herself onto the bed. She wasn't quite for sure exactly what she was doing, but she didn't actually care either. Of course there was the small bubble of guilt swirling her insides, but she was avoiding it.

This was fun.

"What is your favourite color?" Sky hicupped.

Bloom giggled and thought to herself for a moment or two. Was it her or was everything funny at 11 o'clock at night?

"Red, like a summer bonfire." Bloom let out another giggle and rolled over onto her back so her stomach was facing towards the white plastered ceiling. There was hints of glitter, lightening up the room, letting the vibrant colors splattered on the wall shine.

"I like fire." Sky laughed, laying down on the bed beside her.

Bloom sat up, "do you want some more alcohol? This is where all of the good stuff is. Mitzi has some great stuff up here in the guest room."

Without hesitation, Bloom shot up out of the neatly made bed and moved towards the minifridge and pulled out two cans of beer. She tossed one can to Brandon and opened the other for herself. It didn't dawn on her until she took a sip of beer that the only reason why she knew there was beer in here was because one night she and Musa sat in here, feeding that craving of alcohol.

She was crying and Musa was consoling her, all because Andy was kissing another girl on the dance floor. Suddenly Andy didn't seem so important anymore and Bloom leaned over and crashed her lips onto Sky's. His kisses were warm and left her a tingling feeling. It was almost shock to her and after that she opened up to it more. Tonight was going to be a night with no reprocautions.

Sky let out a soft grunt and was running his hand's through Bloom's firey red hair. He slipped his hand underneath her mask and started to pull it off. She stopped his hand, and let out a giggle.

"It isn't midnight yet." She whispered into his hear.

He grinned, "whatever you say princess."

::::

Layla was the typical life of the party. She was out on the dance floor, moving her hips and swaying to every beat. Dancing was her call and next year she was planning on attending Julliard. Anyone can be a dancer, but only the best can dance like her.

She was swirling around people, flashing her smile. It wasn't until she came across a tanned but very toned male observing her carefully. Unlike the rest of the guys, he didn't move to dance with her, he didn't attempt to talk to her. Instead he just stared, with a hint of curiousty flashing across his mysterious face.

She had to get to know him.

She danced around, shaking her hips and grinding on the people located around her. "I see you watching me over here."

Layla's word struck the guy, causing him to give off a semi-cocky, but confident smile. He nodded his head and stared at her with a hint of fascination. He had never seen a girl dance this well, not even the girls back at his school on the dance team. She had a different aura to her and he wasn't use to it.

"I know a good dancer when I see one. Let me guess, you are going to Julliard next year?" He asked, raising his unplucked eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Layla almost let out a gasp, how exactly did he know? Only a few of her friends knew she had recieved her acceptance letter to Julliard, and this guy was not one of them. She slowly nodded her head, feeling unsure of what exactly what was happening.

The boy just grinned a bit more, "I figured so Layla."

Layla stared at the boy once more before smacking the guy in his arm. She should have easily seen who was standing in front of her. It shouldn't have been hard to tell from his deep voice to his knowledge on dancing and about her future. "Well if I be darned, hello Nabu."

::::

"Boom, boom, boom, even brighter then the moon, moon, moon." Musa and Brandon sang in unision together at the keroke machine that was stationed in the front of the house.

In reality, Musa sounded great, even when she had quite a bit of alcohol in her system. A few words sounded rather etchy, and she didn't hit exactly all the notes. On the other hand, Brandon's deeper voice slaughtered the song. Anyone except the sober few could tell that the sound by Katy Perry was just torn apart and it sounded pretty close to awful.

Brandon swayed closer to Musa as he helped her off of the mini-platform that was built just for the keroke machine.

"You are a really great singer, you know that." He hicuped and ran his hand through his hair.

Musa giggled, "Thanks, I would say the same about you but you know, you slaughtered that song." She paused before unleashing a wild grin, "but I am sure you sing much better when sober."

The world felt like it was spinning and Musa felt like she was bulletproof. She felt like she could do anything in the world she pleased and that is exactly how she was going to treat tonight. It one night, one night where it was going to be nothing but fun.

He grinned, grabbing her by the hips and leading her towards the wall. He pressed her up against it, leaning towards her neck. He slowly left kisses along it and whispered into her left ear, "baby you haven't seen what I can do drunk."

That was all it took, Musa felt her insides tingle and she felt like nothing was going to go wrong tonight, at least not tonight. She stood on her tipitoes and reached for his neck, leaving a small trail of kisses up to his ear. "You think I am good at singing, you should see what else I am good at."

Brandon smirked, slipping his fingers through Musa's and gravitating towards the stair. The same stairs Bloom and Sky headed up several minutes before this.

::::

Flora was enjoying herself. The party scene really was not her type of cultivation. It may have been Musa's or Stella's, but it was far from hers. She didn't feel comfortable getting to the point she couldn't control herself.

She liked self-control and having self-respect. She didn't like to see her friends lower their standards for others, but she couldn't convince them otherwise. It was their life and their choices.

Like chemistry, "every action, has a reaction."

Regarding to the odd feeling that rested into her stomach, it was not that weird being outside alone with Helia. They were currently walking around the back garden and staring at the stars and moon. Neither of them saying much of anything, the comfortable silence was feeling up the heavy gaps between conversation. She enjoyed being outside, being able to hear the nature speak but also the music from inside, echoing for several hundred feet. It wasn't a party, unless Mitzi was the one throwing it.

Helia was the first one to break the next set of silence, causing Flora's cheeks to turn a light pink. Luckily for her, it was dark out and he couldn't see her face getting red or seeing her facial expressions clearly.

"So Flora, if you were trapped on a deserted island, what is three things you would take with you?" He raised his eyebrows and asked her quietly.

After a few seconds of thinking about the question, she answered, "let's see, I would take an unlimited supply of hairspray, my favorite cactus and my kindle."

Helia's face lit up like a christmas tree and he started histerically laughing.

Flora narrowed her eyes, "what is so funny?"

Helia composed himself, still letting out soft chuckles, "come on hairspray? A kindle?" After he said it, it did sound a little ridiculous but she didn't care, it was the answer to his question.

"Well I love to read and my hair needs to be tamed somehow. Now what exactly is your answer?" Flora pressed on, changing the attention over to him.

Helia thought quietly to himself. "How about a boat?"

"You can't have a boat. You are stuck there remember?"

With a shoulder shrug, he smugly answered, "I am changing the rules to what I need."

Flora narrowed her eyes onto the black outlined shadow in front of her. "Sorry you are not prohibited to change the answer." She poked her index finger into his side was he let out a grunt.

Helia grinned, playing around shoving Flora back. "I just did, what are you going to do about it?"

Flora smiled once again, this feeling that was overwhelming her was new. She had never felt this such energetic, happy feeling in all of her life. She felt giddy and on top of the world. Musa always said you only feel like you are ontop of the world in two ways; way number one, when you have had to much to drink; way number two, when you are falling in love. She wasn't drunk and falling in love with somebody this soon, was just not acceptible in her eyes.

"I am going to do this." Flora shoved him back, turning around to take off running but Helia was to quick for her. He grabbed her around the waste and spun her around while poking her in the sides.

"Stop- haha-stop." Flora giggled, turning around to be only a few inches away from Helia's face. She felt her cheeks get red and she felt a strong bond and connection between him.

He leaned forward as she did. She swore their lips were going to touch until Techna came running outside, dragging along a male who looked to be Timmy.

"Flora come inside now. It's Musa." Techa hollered out, still hanging onto the boys hand with hers.

Flora pulled out of Helia's grasp and headed towards the door with Helia trailing right behind her. Timmy had his mask off, same with Techna, Flora and Helia. They were currently out of disguise.

::::

Brandon was gripping his nose as blood was threatening to fall on the ground. "Shit, what the fuck." He yelled out loud and Musa placed her hand on his arm with a worried expression upon her face.

She whiped her head around to face Riven who was clenching his hand.

"Riven, what the hell are you thinking?" She yelled and scolded Riven.

Riven rolled his eyes, not feeling the least bit sorry what he had done. If anything in his eyes, he was feeling as if he was helping Musa from not making a mistake rather than letting her go upstairs with his bestfriend while they were both drunk.

"I am saving you from your damsal in distress." He snapped back, getting closer towards Brandon and Musa. His heart was beating quickly and his mind was racing and turning into a million different ways.

Musa raised her eyebrows and was pretty mad at the moment. "Saving me, you just punched this guy in the face, who didn't do anything wrong."

Riven scoffed, letting out a half-hearted laugh. "An innocent guy? He is my fucking best friend and he is drunk. He shouldn't be fucking around with girls here, let alone you."

Musa raised eyebrows and glanced over at the guy who was covering his nose and who just slid off of his mask. So the guy she had been with all night was actually Brandon, the guy she thought was gorgeous from the first day she met him. She couldn't help but feel even angrier at Riven for breaking up something that might have occured.

"He didn't do anything wrong, it was me too. I was involved just as much but you don't go punching me in the face." Musa snapped, rolling her eyes.

Riven growled, tightening his jaw and shooting glares around the whole room. He wasn't happy that his bestfriend was going to take advantage of the girl he was suppose to be protecting. He was always protecting Musa and he wasn't going to let another person hurt her.

"Right, well he was going to take advantage of you Musa and you guys wouldn't listen to me. I did you a favor." Riven defended himself. The more he tried to be calm and be nice, the more angry he became. He was only trying to help, no matter what he told himself; tis was not out of jealousy.

Musa's eyes widened. "Helping me? The only thing you did was cause a big scene and punched your bestfriend in the face. If I wanted to go bang him, I will. That is none of your concern whether I am sober or not Riven. And do me a favor? No the favor you can do is stop trying to be an older crazy protective brother and just be my friend. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I think it's time for you to leave us alone now. Got that?"

Musa's words sliced into him and he suddenly didn't know what to feel. He knew he felt his whole body go into shock and at that point he wasn't for sure to say something or to walk away, or to just stop breathing. After standing there for a few seconds, replaying everything she said through his mind he took another deep breathe and shot one last hard look at Musa. He didn't think he could ever feel the way he did at this very second.

"Alright, don't have to say it again." Riven turned around and walked away, leaving Musa to help take Brandon to the bathroom to help him clean up his nose and get him a bag of ice.

Musa was leading Brandon towards the bathroom, her hands quivering as tears were at the bring of her eyes, ready to fall. She couldn't believe she just said that to Riven and the look on his face, was one she wouldn't be able to forget.

::::

Stella was dancing with Andy slowly. He was moving closer and closer to her and she was doing the same thing. She knew this was bad and she knew that she was guilty but she didn't want it to end. Bloom was having fun elsewhere with another guy, so why couldn't Andy have some fun with another girl?

"You are quite the dancer Stella." Andy commented, giving a heart melting smile. It sank into her heart and she felt the butterflies twist and turn into her body. She never exactly had this effect before except when she was around Riven's friend, Brandon.

She flipped her hair out of her face, "I would say the same thing, but I don't want to lie."

Andy rolled his eyes, still containing his million dollar smile. "That is okay, but we both know you can't lie and say you don't want to kiss me at this very moment."

Stella shook her head and no and then she met lips with her bestfriend's boyfriend. It is a doggie-dog world out there, and she fell right into the dog house.

::::

_Alright this is a longer chapter, and is a probably another million kinds of awful, so I apologize in advance. Well later I guess, because you all just had to read through it. It was off of the top of my head, not planned, and it was rambly and rushed; gahh sorry :/._

_I hope you all did enjoy it to the best you all could. Thank you everyone again._

_Please read and review (: _


	8. Chapter 8

_Those reviews were much appreciated(: Thank-you everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and my apologies for my slow updates and what not. I had homecoming this weekend and I went to Cedar Point for Halloweekends, so I have been pretty busy besides school, homework, football games, and Cross Country practice and meets. Hopefully now i'll be able to update more (:_

_Shiningheart of ThunderClan- I never get that expression right, I am sorry. I do hope you like this story though! And you are right about Mitzi, good job on that(:_

**Chapter 8;**

The 'suppose to be fun night' was turning into a disaster second after second. Musa looked at the simple clock above the bathroom door, it read 11:48 pm. She sighed and glanced over at Brandon who was trying to console his nose after Riven had threw a left hook towards his face several minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Musa turned to him and asked, her face full of worry and concern. She didn't mean for this to happen, nor to tell her bestfriend off, let alone she does not need him anymore. She panicked and was sick of him always trying to be that controlling 'brother-like' figure. She needed her bestfriend, not a guardian. She was simply fine on her own.

Brandon gave a small smile, at least Musa was concerned with his face. Riven on the other hand, was more concerned with beating whoever laid a hand on his bestfriend into the ground over and over again. "Yeah I think I am okay."

Musa walked over to the cabinet sitting next to jacuzi, and pulled out a washcloth. She ran some warm water of the white piece of cloth and then began to whipe the dried blood off of Brandon's face.

He cringed, his face tighenting up, "Ow. It hurts."

Musa giggled, "It is going to hurt. But I am sorry for Riven punching you in the face, I didn't know it was you, let alone he would go awol on us."

Brandon cautiously ran his hand through his hair and let out a soft chuckle, "hey it is no big deal, not your fault he is in love with you."

Musa's facial expression went from smiling to blank and confused. "What?"

Brandon raised his eyebrows, forgetting what just slipped off of his tongue, out of his mouth. "Hey I am just kidding. We tease Riven about that. He is just concerned with you. Don't fret it, you guys are great friends, and things will be back to normal tomorrow."

Musa faked a grin through her teeth. She was hoping Brandon was right, but at this moment, she had a feeling of doubt. Everything in fact was not okay.

Being around Riven long enough, he saw some of Riven in Musa, which made reading her a lot easier then it would have if she wasn't so close to his bestfriend. He placed a reasuring hand on her shoulder, "Come on, lets go outside, get some fresh air, and get the hell out of this place."

Musa nodded her head, "you're right, lets sober up and go to Tim Hortons and get some donuts."

After a chuckle, the two left the bathroom together, side-by-side.

::::

Layla, Timmy, Techna, Nabu, Helia, and Flora all decided to ditch the party. It was to dramatic, and everyone was sick of the alcohol scented room. After Musa's and Riven's big interuption, it was best they left. It was getting way out of hand, and the costumes were beginning to get itchy.

Everyone was piled into Layla's van. Kesha was filling the speakers and everyone was jamming out to her new cd. "Man that was a party, at college we don't get much of those huge parties. Anyways, we do not attend, it would affect our academics." Nabu pointed the obvious out.

Timmy nodded his head to the music. He was not use to being this socially open, especially to a female. Techna was not any ordinary female though, she actually understood the fundamentals to Calculus and Physics theorems that his cosmpolitian professors would explain on a daily basis. She was smart for a senior, and she was an incredibly bright girl.

He was excited that he had actually found a smart girl who liked to eat real food and shared common science jokes.

"So what is it like at Columbia?" Layla turned down the radio as she approached a stoplight. She barely had anything to drink. At parties, she was normally the designated driver. She enjoyed the dancing and people watching better.

Nabu thought for a few seconds along with the other two males. Each of them had a different answer. "It is a nice campus, I enjoy the sports and the students are fairly nice."

Helia had a different opinion though. "The nature most definitely is my favorite part. I could sit outside and paint forever, and the nature hikes and classes are creative. They give you different views on life then you would have seen in high school."

Timmy was the last to speak up, "I really enjoy the Space program. It is based off of Nasa, the the main headquarters itself. Neurospace engineering is where I hope to be in two-three years. The professors are exceptionally bright and we do some pretty handson things."

Each of the girls kept what they said in their mind. If things go well this summer, then maybe Columbia would be an option for them.

"Neurospace engineering? That sounds quite the job." Techna was becoming more interested by the second. Maybe the boys coming here for the summer was exactly what everyone needed. Little did she know, that there was a whole mess of drama laying ahead of her.

::::

"Who cares anymore?" Riven slurred his words and stared at the blond that was dancing like a slut on the dance floor. He only noticed her because the spotlights seemed to dance around her, in some weird formation. A half smile started to form on his face.

Tonight was a night with no reprocautions. Afterall, he no longer needed to watch out for his bestfriend, so he was free to do whatever he damn well pleased. Sure he was utterly mad and nothing was going to make him feel any better- except maybe that blond dancing her night away- he was a fan of blonds. The alcohol continued to burn down his throat.

Gathering the last bit of ego he had, he made his way towards the dance floor. He began moving his body around the swarm of girls. Sweat was starting to form around his hair line. Was it him, the alcohol, or was it hot in here? After tonight, he wanted to remember none of it. He was on a mission and by tomorrow he was going to complete it.

"I like your moves." He whispered into the blond's ear. He saw a blush form on the seductive girls face and he pulled off a half-ass grin. She snaked her arms around his neck and began grinding her hips near his body.

::::

Bloom rushed out of the room after slipping her dress back on. She couldn't take her mask off of her face. There was no way she could show her face, especially not after tonight. She was being followed down the hallway though. The guy who she had just slept with and cheated on her three-years in counting boyfriend, was racing down the hallway to catch up with her.

He panted and grabbed her wrist. "Wait, where are you going?" His eyes were filled with concern. Did he do something wrong?

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The deed was done and she just threw everything that she had worked so hard to keep down the drain. And there was no way she was going to be able to confront Andy without being reminded of tonight. She had never felt more terrible in her life.

She took a deep breath and choked out a few words, "I- sorry, I can't." She ripped her arm away from the guy and started to run down the stairs. The air felt tight and her chest was heaving from the loss of breath and the guilt that was overwhelming her.

What had she just done anyways? The worst part of this whole mess was that she wanted to guy back to the guy and see his real identity, not run away and be a coward.

Bloom stepped down the last step, pulling her dress across the floor with her. How long was she up there? Had Andy been looking for her? What if he had seen her with the mystery guy? All of these heavy thoughts ran through her mind, giving her one of the worst headaches she thought she could ever have. The strobe lights were not exactly helping either.

Mitzi's house looked like a train wreck. Not that she had to clean it up, that was what her cleaning service was for. Alcohol was drenched everywhere and the whole placed rinked of sweat, vomit, and beer. It was enough to make her sick. On the otherhand, she was not exactly feeling well to begin with. She continued across the dance floor until she noticed a mob of brown coloured hair, liplocked with a blond haired girl. She couldn't make out the girl but she for sure knew that it was Andy by the lucky bracelet that was wrapped around his left wrist. He never went anywhere without wearing it.

Her heart dropped and she couldn't feel her body anymore. She had cheated, he was cheating. It was a sickening feeling and everything felt like it was getting black. Before she knew it, she ran out of the room, covering her eyes, preventing the wet lucid drops from pouring down her face.

::::

Stella felt guilty. She felt so guilty. At the same time she felt just as good. Did it really matter it was her bestfriend's boyfriend? Of course it did, but for some reason, she could not stop. If anything, she wanted more.

::::

_I am sorry for this short chapter; but I really do not feel like writing much more about this masquerade... lol but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and a heck of a lot better. I am guessing this story will only be about 15 chapters, maybe a little more, a little less. But thank you all for your support. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi, sorry for the long wait on this chapter.. I was sort of at a writer's block, so I was not quite for sure exactly what I wanted to happen... hopefully this chapter is a lot better than the last chapter.. (: thank you everyone who has reviewed, read, favored and whatnot.. you guys truely are my inspiration to write and I hope to continue on updating and writing for you guys._

**Chapter Nine;**

Musa groaned, letting the sun shine through her garage window. What time was it anyways? A headache was forming and she knew it wasn't because of the alcohol. It was all of the previous stress the night before that was resting upon her light shoulders.

Where was she anyways? She glanced around, realizing that she was laying on her garage floor with Brandon passed out beside her, drool hanging out of the side of his mouth. She stiffened a giggle.

After several minutes of searching for her phone, she found it inside her pants pocket from the night before. She glanced down in relief that she was wearing shorts, but they were not her shorts. They must be Brandon's- she's never seen Riven wear anything like them. The name made her stomach churn and no missed calls and a few text messages; none of them were from Riven though.

Riven, oh Riven, she was so furious from the night before, that she hadn't realized it until now that she was sober. She clenched her fists and she could tell that Brandon's face was four times more swollen then normal.

Once she got her hands on him, he was going to be a dead boy.

"What time is it?" A grumbly voice muttered. Musa turned to look at Brandon who was tired looking and his face was purple and his nose almost looked broken.

"One."

"PM?" Brandon asked in astonishment. He hadn't slept in late all summer. This was the first time he had a break since he left for summer break.

Musa nodded her head and threw herself back down onto the pile of blankets that she had scattered across the garage floor. Instead of sleeping inside, they passed out in the garage. A few bikes, a lawn mower, and a few decorations were piled in the corner. They never really used the garage unless it was really stormy or when the winters would roll around, bringing large amounts of snowfall.

Brandon yawned, tilting his head towards Musa. Even after waking up, the smell of alcohol lingering, and a messy hairdo, Musa still looked incredibly gorgeous in his eyes. He couldn't understand how she was still single.

"Hey Musa" Brandon said after awkward amount of silence filling the gap in the garage.

She rolled over, facing him, her face only inches away. She felt her pulse increase and her heart pounding against her chest. She only got that feeling lately when it came to one other person. So what, was this guy any different?

Brandon leaned forward and pulled Musa into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her fragile body. She snaked her arms around him and began to run her hands throughout his hair. Why did something this good feel so right, but so wrong? She didn't have a boyfriend, let alone she was talking to anyone, so why was there that feeling of betrayal sitting in the pit of her stomach?

After several minutes of kissing, Musa pulled away, her breathes were getting shorter.

"Uhh sorry." Brandon muttered, gathering himself together. "Look I should uhh-" Musa finished sentence for him, "Get back over there before the guys send out a search party for you?" Musa suggested.

Brandon nodded his head and touched his face, whimpering an "oww" before he turned around to leave Musa grabbed him by his arm and whispered something into his ear before he left. He left with a grin from ear to ear on his face.

**[][][]**

Musa walked around her kitchen, rumaging for some food. She wasn't quite for sure what was wrong with Bloom, but she texted her saying she needed to speak with her immediately.

Frantic and in a frenzy, Bloom ushered through the back door, flinging the door open. Musa winced as it hit the wall, leaving the room to echo with a loud bang. That was Bloom for you. Unsbutle and unorganized.

Bloom looked worried and tired, almost as if she had been up all night. Her face was stained with tears and her hands were slightly shaking, leaving her lips trembling. There was something about her facial expressions that Musa couldn't explain. Was she scared?

After grabbing the jar of Jiff out of the coubert, Musa turned her attention to Bloom. "Sweetie what is wrong?" Musa asked before the redheaded girl burst into tears and slid down to the ground. She lie her head on her lap and tears poured out of the poor girls eyes.

"I- I- did something terrible." Bloom chocked out the words. She burried her face deeper into the palms of her hands. She wanted to scream at herself, scream at Musa for inviting her to the party, but she knew that what she did was her fault and if Andy left her forever, she would not blame. She would not blame him one bit, whatsoever.

Musa frowned, sitting down next to the girl, rubbing her back. "Now, now, I'm sure whatever happened cannot be that bad." Musa reassured Bloom, or at least tried to.

"You don't understand. But I did, I had sex with another guy besides my own boyfriend. My own fucking boyfriend Musa do you understand that?" Bloom paused, lifting her head to stare at Musa. Shame was building up in her system. "I slept with him, and the worst part of it was I enjoyed every bit of it. I didn't think twice about what if Andy had caught me or if I would hurt Andy, I hurt him and now I'm going to have to kill him when I-"

Musa sighed, feeling her headache increase. "Don't worry, we will figure out something. You told him right?"

Bloom froze, she felt like she couldln't breathe. "No, and I can't. Musa I can't."

Musa's stomach knotted and she felt like the world was taking a shift in turn. It when one hundred and eighty degrees backwards, leaving the world half ass backwards.

"Bloom you are going to have to. And it is better if he hears it from you than somebody else. Remember when he cheated on you and he told you, even though you found out from somebody else..."

Bloom cut Musa off with a louder sob, why couldn't she have just been faithful.

Musa thought she heard footsteps in her house as she was comforting Bloom she looked up to find nothing there, even though she swore she saw somebody standing in the doorway.

**[][][]**

Stella frantically ran out of Musa's house and started walking across the lawn to Riven's place was. It was better than being at Musa's was where Bloom was crying her eyes out. She felt bad about Andy and what happened later on in the night, but she didn't feel as guilty knowing that Bloom cheated on Andy first. Maybe instead of letting Bloom go upstairs, she should have followed her like a good friend and prevented her from doing something stupid, but part of her wanted Bloom to realize relationships are not perfect and you always do not get what you want.

Her breathes decreased as she became closer to Riven's front door. She was almost sure of it that Musa saw her standing there, easvedropping in on their heart-to-heart conversation. Bloom looked like a pretty big mess though. She was wondering what all of her friends looked like after last night.

"What do you wan-" Riven stopped his sentence realizing that Stella was the one at the door, not Musa like he had hoped it been. He wanted to yell at her, explain how bad her hurt her, but instead it was the bubbly blonde, who didn't look so bubbly today.

Stella stood frozen in her tracks before rolling her eyes, "Look if this is a bad time, I can turn around and come back later."

Riven stopped her before she left to head back home. What was up with the animosity and hostility between everybody today? "Sorry, come on in. Thought you were-"

"Musa?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows, a slight grin creeping off the side of her lips.

Riven scoffed, "No. I am mad at her and I hope when she comes over to apologize, she understands that I am not forgiving her."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"And what exactly is everything?" Stella placed her hands on her hips and did the head bob thing in Riven's dirrection. He almost laughed but than realized how pissed off he still was and Brandon sitting in his kitchen with all of his friends was only ticking him off faster. He was a ticking time bomb, and the first person that really set him off, oh would he feel sorry for them.

Stella blinked a few times, trying to remember what had happened the previous night. "Well shouldn't she be mad at you, you hooked up with that blonde on the dance floor."

Riven crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring what Stella just had said, even if there was a possibility it was true. "Yeah but that was after she had hooked up with Brandon. If I recall you two were suppose to hang out last night."

Stella opened her eyes in surprise, Brandon as in the hottie Brandon that had blown her off last night. While she was off with Andy because she couldn't find Brandon and she was distracting Andy from Bloom, Brandon was hooking up with Musa, Bloom was hooking up with another guy, and Riven was hooking up with a blonde after he wanted to hook up with Mitzi, or at least she figured he did.

"Yeah, my reaction as well." Riven rolled his eyes, pretending that it didn't bother him whatsoever.

Stella stood there for a few seconds, wait was Riven actually hurt? She could hear the hurt in his voice. She could see the expressions across his face, they sort of looked similiar to the ones on Bloom wore on her face earlier, except he wasn't in tears.

A small smile appeared on her flawless face, "You love her. You love-" Riven cupped his hand acrossed Stella's mouth, preventing her from speaking anymore. "I do not, now come inside or go home."

She crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at Riven's attempt to protest. He was the worst liar she had ever met. "Whatever."

**[][][]**

Riven walked into the room, ignoring all of the awkward stares from his friends, especially Brandon. Brandon hadn't said a word to him at all, even when he came home at one in the afternoon, he didn't say where he came from.

"Hey Stella." Timmy and Nabu mumbled as they drank their milkshakes that Riven's family nanny made for them as a snack.

She smiled softly, "Hey guys, how was the party last night?"

Timmy smiled lively, it was the biggest smile Stella had seen since he had been there. "Well great actually, Techna and I are going to look at the neurospace museum tomorrow and we are going to go out to eat and possibly the beach if we have time." A blush crept upon his already colored cheeks.

"That's great, take lots of pictures so in the future I can stay Techna actually went out on a date." Stella chuckled, getting the guys to break complete and stiff silence amongst each other.

"And you?"

Nabu smiled, "Well actually not bad. I learned a lot about Layla from her dancing. She is going to Julliard next year after you all graduate. She is going to dance. She is very good at it. And she is going to take some of my dance moves and incorporate them in a dance that she could use for your guys school dance team. She says Musa would love to learn them as well."

Stella nodded her head, that was very true.

"What about you Helia?" Helia glanced up from the local newspaper, "Huh oh yeah, it was fun."

Stella giggled, "That's it?"

He nodded his head and burried his face back into the newspaper hoping Stella wouldn't pry into his business anymore than she already had. Flora could tell more or gossip like girls do when they are together.

"Good, I like a guy who can keep his business to himself sugar." Stella smiled, picking a strawberry up out of the bowl and biting into it.

Brandon sat on the bar stool quiet enough as he was avoiding not only pissy Riven but Stella as well. He was pretty sure she knew what had happened last night, and he didn't feel like explaining and throwing out a thousand apologies to Stella at this moment in time. If he owed anyone an apology, it was the girl who lived next door.

"And you Brandon, how did it go?" Stella winked in his dirrection, covering up the uneasyness that lingered through her words. She wasn't hurt what she? Nah, Stella never felt pang or jealousy over the male specimen.

He twirled his fingers, shrugging his shoulders. "You know, great. Couldn't complain actually, besides my face hurting."

Riven scoffed, flinging the refrigerator door open. He was so pissed he was quite sure that he could actually rip the thing off of its hinges. There was no doubt about it. "I'm glad you had fun."

Stella widened her eyes, well a fight was going to occur.

"I guess I did, not that you would know or anything." Brandon slammed his fists down onto the counter, causing Stella and Timmy to jump.

Riven yanked the milk out of the refrigerator and his ice cold eyes glared at his best friend. "You know taking advantage of a girl is one thing, but when it is my bestfriend that is another thing."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Cool, since she was the one who asked to go upstairs. Do you not know your bestfriend?"

Riven growled, "Yeah I highly doubt that. I have seen you at parties around girls. You are the one who leads them upstairs. Trust me I know, you always tell me about it the next day after you gather your shit and leave without ever talking to them again."

Brandon felt his pulse rise. Riven was the only person who knew how to get underneath his skin the way he did. "Yeah well it wasn't my fault she wanted to go upstairs. Hell I didn't even know it was her Riven."

"Well I wasn't going to let you hurt her like that. Not like you do to all of those other girls." At that moment in time, Riven didn't feel like hearing about it anymore. He was sick and tired of thinking about the night before him. "Look spare me the details okay, I don't care."

Brandon stood up, his knuckles were turning white. "If you didn't care, then why are you continuing to bring it up and not believe me?"

Instead of pouring himself a glass of milk, he grabbed the container and headed towards the doorway. He was hoping he could walk away and cool of his temper before he beat the shit out of Brandon. That was one thing about him, he was never good with his attitude. Anger management was and always will be his downfall in life.

"Whatever, I don't care alright?" He was trying to sound convincing, but it was not playing out in his favor.

"Yeah whatever, not my fault you are to stubborn to make a move on the girl you have feelings for. And you want to know the details since you won't stop bugging me about it. She's fucking great, and she fucks like a champ. Maybe if you grew some balls and actually tell her how you feel, then you might have had her last night."

"Fuck you Brandon. Fuck you." Riven growled walking out of the kitchen. He was on the verge of killing Brandon and if he didn't get out of the house, he was going to do so.

[][][]

"Riven is seriously mad isn't he?" Flora asked as she was sitting at the edge of Musa's pool dipping her blue coloured painted toes into the fresh, cool water.

Musa was fast asleep in the lawn chair with her iPod music blaring through her headphones. It was safe to talk about everything last night when Musa was asleep. She was an incredbily heavy sleeper.

Helia shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean he was on the verge of either killing Brandon or killing someone. He left this morning and no one has seen him since. Brandon hasn't said much since then either. He has paced around the house back and forth and he was muttering some sort of words earlier. I'm assuming they were what his sensei would tell him to do when he was angry in martial arts.

"I just hope that one another won't kill each other over summer break." Flora sighed loudly. She hated when her friends were in a huge fight. It was one drama mess after another.

Helia shrugged his shoulders and slid closer towards Flora, he rested his hand upon hers. He wasn't normally this outgoing or at least this courageous. He felt like he could be himself around Flora though. She was an easy going girl with a caring heart and he admired her for that.

She wasn't a rebel like Musa, or a partier like Layla and Stella, or a nerd like Techna nor a whiner like Bloom. She was different and she made him feel complete.

Flora felt her cheeks reddened and she entwined her fingers with Helia's. Life was great, even when their friends lives were at the verge of crumbling.

**[][][]**

Riven sat at the top of the hill, looking over the valley. He hugged his body towards him and he let the wind pick up and the rain droplets pelt his body. For some odd reason he felt like the world was falling and he was seconds from jumping over the hill. He wasn't trying to kill himself, he was just trying to get the heart ache to leave his body.

He had never felt this numb, nor this angry towards his two best friends in the world. He couldn't watch Brandon date Musa, not even take her on a date. He didn't even know what Musa was to him in life. Was she his best friend, was she going to become his past, was she his future? He couldn't answer that, even if he wanted to.

He knew he would have to go back eventually. He loved being in the country in his spot, the spot that he claimed was his. He never took anyone to it, and had never seen anyone up there. It was quite a bit back into a trail to get there, so maybe very little knew about it.

He always said that someday he would only bring that one special person up there. Maybe Musa was not going to be that person.

**[][][]**

_Lots of emotion, and what not. Please do read and review though? (: I would greatly appreciate it._


	10. Chapter 10

_An update before Turkey day(:_

**Chapter 10;**

Three and a half-whole days had passed since Musa had spoken to Riven. She hadn't bothered looking out her window for their nightly summer flashtlight games or go on IM to have their early morning conversations. Or they would casually talk on Skype, making fun of another. She was huddled up in her room, watching a rerun marathon of The Nanny and a sequence of her favorite movies.

Instead of lounging around her pool that Riven and his friend used, she was huddled up in her room, faking sick and watching _American Graffiti_. She was lying on her plush blankets in front of the airconditioning. Who needed a male best friend when you had 80's movies and lemonade to replaced him?

She was at the part where Toad was trying to get a guy to buy him beer so he could impress Debbie, a girl who chewed to much bubble gum and wore a wig. She prefered Curt Henderson, the hottie who spent his last night home looking for a white Thunderbird. It was sweet how he went to extreme measures to find a girl who ended up being a prostitute.

She sighed, love was blind and dark. It came with the identity of the blind and the deaf. It was something you could feel, see, and hear; clearly actions speak louder than words.

A fist knocked on her door, shaking her out of her uneasy thoughts. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Musa smiled and hollered for him to come on in.

Brandon stepped through the door with a glass of lemonade and a handful of Uno cards. "Here I figured you may want some more lemonade speaking that has all you have came downstairs or out of your room for the last three days." He gave off a toothy grin and sat down on the opposite side of her bed. They hadn't kissed since that day in her garage and she honestly didn't mind.

"Thanks, and hey I have came outside of my room for other things too." She protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

He raised his head and looked at her, his eyes full of question. "Oh really?"

"Actually yes, for your information I came out to get a bowl of Captain Crunch this morning. And let me tell you it was tasty. Actually the bowl is sitting over there on my night stand."

Brandon couldn't refuse the urge to roll his eyes, "Oh you ate it up here, what a surprise. Well if you aren't going to come out of this room, I am guessing you are just going to have to deal with my company."

Musa giggled, snatching the cards from Brandon's hand. She was a way better shuffler than he was. He couldn't shuffle to save his life. She shuffled the cards and wasn't satisfied until she heard the audible sound of the cards flipping through one another.

"And you have been keeping me company the last couple of days anyways, so what is another day to spare huh?" Musa dealt each other seven cards.

Brandon examined his cards briefly as he watched Musa carefully and precisely. Maybe this summer was not going to be a bad summer after all.

"What?" Musa asked gazing into Brandon's eyes. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks before she started to hide behind her cards; hopefully it wouldn't be as obvious now.

**[][][]**

"So when are you going to talk to Brandon?" Timmy questioned Riven when everyone else left the room. He knew this was a subject that he had to almost be triple-dog-dared to bring up. Riven was scary when he was mad.

He shrugged his shoulders and slumped into his gaming chair and clicked a few more buttons on his controller. He more focused in his Modern Warfare 3 game then he had ever been in a video game in his life.

"Right." Timmy expected the same answer that everyone else had gotten. They saw Brandon less and less now that he and Musa were a "thing" or something. Or at least that is what they assumed anyways. And ever since Brandon and Riven's spat, Riven has been in the worst mood possible.

Riven paused his game and looked at Timmy, "Look I have no idea why everyone keeps trying to but into my business, but I am telling you all now, I am fine and if anyone wants to press that answer then so be it. I am fine and if Brandon wants to go fuck Musa then let him. Whatever."

A sigh exhaled from Timmy's mouth. You would have to be blind if you couldn't see the hurt in Riven's eyes or the pain in his voice when he said Musa's name. "Well maybe if you apologize, you know, girl's like chocolate."

Timmy turned around and walked out of the room to leave Riven by himself with his own melancholy thoughts like usual.

"Who cares?" Riven called out, even though he mentally made a list in his mind of Musa's favorite candies and chocolates.

**[][][]**

All of the girls except Musa were at Flora's house while her parents were gone on their annual two-week vacation to Aspen. Flora decided to skip this one out, seeing that she wanted to spend bonding time with her friends and especially Helia.

"So Stella you seem awfully quiet, are you okay?" Bloom asked the overly bubbly girl. Normally she was overly hyper, boucning off of the walls and gossiping about the latest gossip and the newest trends.

Stella glanced up from her phone, a small smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. "Actually yeah, I am just tired, I was up late last night, talking to uhh-Musa. She hasn't been feeling well, she must have the bug or something."

Flora raised her eyebrows, questioning the blonds answer. "Yeah the bug, I am sure."

"Are you sure it doesn't have to deal with anything from that party?" Layla picked apart her sub and ate the vegetables first.

"Speaking of the party, where were you Bloom?" Techna asked, adverting her attention onto Bloom.

Stella looked in Bloom's direction, she knew exactly where Bloom was. "Yeah where were you, Andy was looking for you. We spent all night looking around Mitzi's house to find you and we called you like a bagillion times."

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "I arrived there and then figured out my parents were having some sort of business matter and I needed to be there, so I had to leave and go meet up with them. Of course I changed and all, but I lost my phone. I found it the next day lying underneath my car seat."

Flora grinned, "Oh well I am sure Andy understood. Actually I didn't see him once he and Stella went searching for you."

Bloom remained quiet, hoping her friends wouldn't bring up the subject of Andy. It was hurting her that he hadn't talked to her in three days and she hadn't talked to him either. Everytime she would go to text him, she would feel guilty and back out, leaving an uneasy feeling sit in the pit of her stomach.

Luckily her friends ignored it and proceeded onto further conversations.

"So Layla, I heard Nabu asked you out on a date to the movies tonight?" Flora perked up, cupping her hands together.

Layla grinned widely and showed off her white teeth. "He did, and we are going to see Footloose."

"I hope you have fun. I know Musa would love that movie." Bloom said wishing Musa were there with them. She was the one who seemed to hold the group together tightly. Today it seemed as if everyone was in their own worlds, maybe that is what love did to somebody.

Stella smirked, "Yeah well she is to busy having the bug to do anything. Or snuggling with Brandon in that matter."

Techna gasped, "What?"

"Well come on, it seems like logical sense. Or she is avoiding Riven at all costs. Or both."

Stella's phone rang and she picked it up. It was hard for her to hide the grin that was on her face, "I'll be right back, it's my dad." Stella walked out of the room and answered it, talking quietly so nobody could hear her conversation.

"Yeah well I should probably get going." Techna dusted off her jeans as everyone stood getting ready to leave.

"Bye guys."

Stella appeared back into the room several minutes after everyone had left. The room was empty all except for Flora flipping through channels through her flat screen television.

"I am going to go to the bathroom and then i'll scat." Stella said placing her phone down onto the end table and darted up the stairs towards the guest bathroom. Flora couldn't hide her anxiousness and curiousity. She picked up Stella's phone and looked into her call logs, scrolling down to find Andy's name not once but at least ten times in the last three days.

Flora frowned and crinkled her plucked eyebrows, what could Stella possibly have to deal with Andy that much. She heard Stella flush the toilet and open the bathroom door. Flora looked in disgust, knowing the girl didn't wash her hands. She placed the phone back down onto the table and and sat back onto the couch, pretending she hadn't seen anything.

"Bye Stella." Flora waved goodbye as Stella left her house. Something was up with her and Bloom and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Well after Helia came over to have some alone time of course.

**[][][]**

Mitzi arranged the stuff in the bag around, slipping several tapes and whatnot into the leather sidebag that hung around her hips. She was ready to meet with Andy, a fellow ex boyfriend of hers way back when. It felt like nom since she had a conversation with him, if only she wasn't going to be a drag on everyone's day. You don't attend Mitzi's party and not expect her to find out anything.

She left her house, carefully cruising down the road. She had three stops to make; Musa's, Andy's and Bloom's and oh was Gardenia going to get a run for their money. She enjoyed making people's lives miserable; hey it was better than her own right?

**[][][]**

Mitzi approached Andy outside of his house. He was dressed in sweatpants that said Senior wrote down the side of the leg and he had on a tshirt and his hair was a mess. For somebody who had just cheated on his girlfriend, he seemed to be doing okay. He looked nervous yet anxious and his eyes kept flickering towards the direction of his front door.

"Oh is there somebody there? I do not want to keep you waiting long." Mitzi grinned but opened her leather bag open, tearing the velcro apart and pulled out a black tape and a disk in a clear plastic case.

"Oh okay?" Andy frowned staring at the tape and disk in his hands.

Mitzi smirked, "Just watch it and thank me later alright?"

She walked down the driveway and watched Andy roll his eyes and turn towards his door where he has some unfinished festivities to finish.

**[][][]**

Mitzi did the same thing with Musa and Bloom. She handed them tapes and smirked with an evil expression written across her lips. "Here you might want these, but don't forget to thank me later." She laughed and walked away, tossing her hair over her shoulders. She couldn't wait to hear back from them and see what unfolds with the group that is suppose to never fight. She lived for reckless drama like this.

**[][][]**

I_ know this chapter is shorter then the others, but that is okay right? I updated for those who are curious to what is going to happen next. Things will pick up and Riven and Musa will eventually talk, eventually. I think I am going to have a sequel to this just so you all know (: thanks for the reviews last chapter by the way, they do mean a lot to me!_

_Read and Review(:_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11;**

"I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moooves like Jagger." Musa belted out in her room, letting all of her frustrations on into singing her music. Normally she would never sing this bad, but today was _the_ exception.

She threw herself onto her bed and glaced over her window. She was dancing and singing around her room, looking like a complete idiot and the whole time Riven was sitting in his room, glancing over at her with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She sighed and sat on her bed, avoiding the window. She wanted to smile and wave and invite him over, but sadly things were not that easy. Or at least she wasn't going to make them that easy.

Over on her nightstand, her dinosaur flashlight that belonged to Riven and it sat unused for the last week. She would occasionally pick it up and twirl it around her fingers and toss it in the air but she never turned to her window and used it at night.

Speaking of Riven, Musa remembered the video Mitzi brought over earlier in the day. She had been so occupied that she forgot to watch it. She picked it up off of her bed and placed it into the dvd player.

At first the screen was black, then it turned into color. For how foggy the party was and how crappy the lighting was with the strobe lights, you could see everyone perfectly. They were grinding and dancing on the dance floor. Chugging alcohol and some people should not sing karoke, Musa noted to herself. "So this is what we all look like when we are on the dancefloor. I hope I dance better than that." Musa said outloud to nobody.

The view went from being focused around everyone to focused on somebody she all knew well. Riven was dancing on the dance floor, griding with some blonde. Why would Mitzi give her this? She frowned and instead of turning it off like she should have, she continued on watching.

The blonde looked at Riven and was snaking around him, rubbing his hands all over the blondes body and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him nor his abs. She was tracing his finger down his stomach when Musa rolled her eyes in disgust. What was this anyways? How could Riven be such a pig.

"So I heard your little spat earlier with that girl." The blond said, pulling Riven in closer to her. When Riven didn't respond, she continued on, "Well she is one stupid girl and if you ask me, you have feelings for her."

Riven scoffed looking at the blond haired girl with deep blue eyes, they reminded him of the lost sea that he felt like he was floating in. "I don't have feelings for her. She is just some girl who thinks that I shouldn't party and be with gorgeous girls like you, but then she hooks up with my best friend."

The blond continued on dancing with Riven, leading him closer towards the upstairs. "I don't believe you." She purred into his ear.

He grinned, "And why is that?"

"Because, you wouldn't have freaked out on her if you didn't like her." The blond pressed her body closer to his, stepping on the edges of his toes. Women did that to him a lot.

He shook his head slightly back and forth, "Well I don't like her. In matter of a fact, I don't care what happens to her. I mean if she wants to get hurt by Brandon who has an interest in her best friend, then so be it. I have watched her hook up with guys long enough, that I am no longer her keeper. I can't even keep track anymore."

An eager smile approached the girl's face, "Good point, but how do I know that you are lying to me?"

Riven laughed slightly, "Because I wouldn't be all over you if I liked her."

She shook her head in a coyly way and made sure she looked sexy. "Well, I still have my doubts, but prove me wrong." She pushed her finger to his chest and Riven grinned, wrapping his arms around her body, quickly leaning in for a kiss.

Musa's eyes widened and she gasped. "I do not hook up with guys nor did I hook up with your best friend you ass hole."

Musa turned off of the television before she saw them go into the bedroom alone. She didn't want to watch them have sex and all of that porno crap. She marched over to the window and flickered on the flashlight gathering Riven's attention. Riven glanced up and smiled, waving his left hand a little. Musa flicked her middle finger in the air at him and closed her window blinds.

Tears stung in her eyes and she didn't even know why.

**[][][]**

Stella sighed in relief as Mitzi left and she came out behind the couch. She laid back down, stretching out her body on the couch. "What did she want?" Stella leaned up for another kiss.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She gave me this video and told me to watch it. It is from the party or something I guess." Andy smirked and leaned closer to Stella and came in for another kiss. He was ready for more, just like the other night. Despite having a girlfriend, he was enjoying the hookups with Stella, it made him feel free as a bird.

Kissing Bloom was different compared to kissing Stella. Bloom was fragile, like he was holding onto a glass ornament that he couldn't break. Stella was wild and dangerous. She drove him crazy with her every touch and she liked to be in control.

He dug himself a deep hole and he they both did, together. "Well lets watch this video and we can finish what we started afterwards." Stella grinned, licking her lips and rested her hand on top of his shoulder.

He put the disk into it. While he was watching the video, he was thinking about afterwards with Stella. It wasn't until then that the he saw Bloom on the dance floor and she never left the party like she had claimed the next day. Instead she was dancing with a guy in a prince costume. To his surprise, she was all over him and she led him upstairs.

"What the fuck is she doing." Andy growled, slamming the remote down onto the table. That was his girlfriend going upstairs with another male. She opened the door and closed, not before locking it.

He didn't even need to know what happened next but then the video camera came on that. He heard Bloom and the guy talking, neither one taking off of ther masks. He knew it was Bloom, just by her bright red hair and he piercing blue eyes that stuck out of her mask.

Halfway into the disk, he shut the television off, kicking the reclining chair next to it. He had never felt this angry in his life. She had cheated on him. He knew he was being hypocritical but she was cheating on him. And she didn't even bother to mention that.

Stella's eyes widened and she suddenly felt guilty for not telling Andy that she knew Bloom had been with another guy. "Andy." Stella rested her hand on top of his shoulder and she tried relaxing his body.

He shook her hand off and turned to look at her, with fury raging in his eyes, "I am just fucking like her. I cheated on her and didn't even think twice how she would feel once she found out."

After a few seconds, Stella took a step back. "And she is going to hate me, I know she is. Oh my gosh, if I have one of these then I am assuming so does Bloom and she is going to know that we have been hooking up." Andy was starting to freak out, his pulse was racing. Instead of going off again, he grabbed Stella's hand and held onto it as if it was the last thing he was ever going to hold.

Stella sighed, she didn't know what to do. He was right and he was going to be incredibly mad once he found out that she knew about Bloom cheating on him with another man. She actually prevented him finding her, so he wouldn't get hurt. And either way he was was going to get hurt and so was Bloom.

Before either of them said anything else, the front door flung open. Bloom was standing in the room, her eyes filled with blury tears. She looked like she had cried the whole way to his house.

"You." She screamed and looked at Stella and felt complete anger. "You cheated on me, you freaking cheated on me... how could you." She cried out. The tears stung in the corners of her eyes.

Stella scoffed slightly, typical Bloom. Always trying to make everything seem like everyone else's fault. Andy instantly became angry all over again. He whipped his head in Bloom's direction, "Me cheat, actually you cheated on me too, so don't put the blame in my face. I hope he was good."

Bloom felt her heart stop, he knew about that? She should have known. "You are just as bad as I am."

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah well at least I didn't lie to you wear I was at the party. I actually went, just like you did. I didn't say I didn't leave because my parents had stuff for me to do. How many other times have you told me this before?

"Never except that night." Bloom admitted the truth.

"Yeah right." Andy gripped Stella's hand harder.

Bloom looked at Stella, "You are suppose to be my friend. What happened to that?"

Stella sighed rolling her eyes, "It happened Bloom. I'm not gonna deny that it didn't, but you cheated on him before he cheated on you. I kept him from going upstairs to see you and that guy 'make love' because I didn't want him hurt. You don't deserve him and you never will."

Andy looked at Stella and dropped her hand. "You knew?"

Stella sighed, "Andy I didn't know. I didn't know what they were doing and I thought Bloom had a good head on her shoulder and wouldn't do that. Apparently she proved me wrong. I kept you from finding her and getting the wrong impression, just in case that wasn't what they were doing. And I didn't know it was true until I overheard you and Musa in her kitchen."

Bloom glared at Stella, "That was a private conversation. I would never listen on that."

Stella refused the urge to roll her eyes. Her friend was making it hard for her to show some smypathy towards her defense. "This is all of your fault." Bloom narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"How is it my fault that you cheated on him first. You left him for some other guy you didn't even know."

"Because if you were my real friend you wouldn't have let me go upstairs with another man, let alone hang around my boyfriend's place after you guys hooked up with him." Bloom held the tears in that stung the corner's of her eyes.

Andy sighed, dropping his hands to the ground. Stella could see the hurt in his eyes and written expression all over his face. "Bloom, I am your ex boyfriend now. Now I think it is time for you to leave. Please."

She threw her hands in the air, the tears were now streaming down her face. "Fine. Stella, you are no longer my friend." Without another word she headed for the door but not before looking back to give Andy a sad look. She watched him take Stella's hand and pull him into a hug. She never felt her heart drop more in her life.

**[][][]**

"Come on, get up." Brandon nudged Musa's side. She groaned, refusing to get up out of bed. This time instead of it just being Brandon, Sky was waiting at the door patiently.

"Go away." Musa grumbled, wiping her eyes. What time was it? How long was she asleep anyways?

Sky stepped through the doorway, "Come on Musa get up. You need some Vitamin D, and no Sunny D isn't going to be the solution. Get your ass up out of this bed before we make you." He gave a toothy grin, "Or I'll make you."

Musa sat up, glaring at both boys who were smiling at her with a bright smile.

"Forget you guys." Without another word she punched Brandon in the arm and kicked him in the shin. "Owe what is that for?" Brandon grabbed his leg in pain while glaring at the petite girl.

She grinned, "That is for bringing Sky here to help you get me out of bed." She stood on her tipitoes and pecked him the cheek, "And that is for everything else."

**[][][]**

Life for Techna seemed to be moving really fast. She had been spending more time with Timmy than she had her friends. Even though they were staying at Riven's house for the summer, they really didn't hang out with each other anymore. Not after the aftermath of the party. Timmy exclaimed that Riven was always in a scary, crazy mood. He was moodier than a girl.

They were standing in an ice cream parlor, waiting for the line to go down. "So what do you like to eat?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Anything really. I like all sorts of ice cream. Each type is different." She blushed looking at the ground. She wasn't use to the pressure of having a guy around. Always wanting to impress them and doing her makeup and hair. This was how Musa and Stella had to feel, always grasping the attention of the males around them.

"Well here lets do this. How about I pick out a flavor for you and you do the same for mine." He sounded confident in what he was doing.

Techna nodded and gave a hard blush when he reached for her hand and held it in his. He looked at her and whispered something in her ear.

**[][][]**

Flora was really into Helia. They shared a lot in common, espeically their love for the outdoors, Norse Mythology and even midwestern art. They never an out of things to talk about.

They were lying out in the woods, on a picnik blanket staring up at the stars together. It was nice that they didn't have a mess of drama unlike all of her other friends. She was sick of hearing about it from Musa, Bloom, and Stella. It was to the point she didn't even like being around them anymore.

Helia reached over and grabbed her hand. "So what is your favorite movie?"

She blushed, "This is going to sound incredibly stupid but I love Fern Gully."

"With the bat right?" He smiled, fidgiting with his fingers.

She nodded, "You?"

"Sherlock Holmes my dear Watson."

Flora giggled, gripping onto his hand tighter. "You're favorite food?"

"Steak. And yours beautiful?" He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it, letting her know that everything would be okay. He wasn't stupid, he could tell she was a sweet, caring girl who cared about her friends. He could read inbetween the lines and he knew that she was worried about them and the problem just was not going to go away.

Her cheeks felt warm and she grinned, "Alfredo."

**[][][]**

Layla was rocking out to Just Dance 3 on her wii with Nabu. They had been playing for two hours already and they were both tired. She wasn't tired of dancing, she could never get tired of dancing. She was tired of all of the bullshit drama that was consuming her friends' lives. How hard was it to make up and get along?

Nabu stopped, placing his hands onto of his head. "Woo, I am tired. If only you weren't losing."

Layla rolled her eyes, but bit her lip grinning at him. "I am so winning. Hush, don't lie."

He took a step forward to her, "Oh please, I don't have to lie. I am just that good. I am beating a Julliard student in dancing. How does that make you feel."

Instead of saying anything, Layla playfully pushed him and he tripped over the rug and crashed into the ground, but not without bringing Layla with him. She fell ontop of him and together the two filled the room with laughter.

**[][][]**

_Alright bro, the chapter is up. I hope you all enjoyed it, and believe me Musa and Riven action will come up in the next few chapter. I just had to set it up for all of you guys. And I do believe that there is going to be a sequel to this story. I think I am going to divide it up like half of the summer and the next half. Please review and thanks for your comments that keep me going and to those who read this and favor it. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12;**

Things were beyond chaotic. Musa had never seen anything more distraught and torn apart than she and her friends. Techna, Layla, and Flora agreed that until Stella and Bloom sort things out they will not be coming around.

Days had passed by and she still hadn't spoken to Riven. Each day felt like an enternity and it was to the point that her chest ached. It felt different than it did when she and Riven were friends. It was like there was a thick wall between her house and his. Brandon still came over daily with Sky, to make sure that she was okay. Together they would leave the house or go watch a movie or something.

She still wasn't satisfied, even how things were going after a two weeks.

"Musa."

Musa looked up and found her father standing in her doorway. It had been awhile since she had seen him around. He was always on his business trips and socializing at the local gala's and attending functions rather than staying home, entertaining her and her friends.

"Hey." She gave a soft smile and sat up on her bed.

He gave a soft sigh and sat down at the edge of her bed. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Her dad gave off a short and quick chuckle and rubbed his palms together. "Oh, you know. With Riven, that boy who is practically my son. I see the way he stares outside his window over here. Don't you?"

Musa rolled her eyes, "Your point daddy?"

"I see the way he looks at you, you know." He stood up, rubbing his hands together and gave his only daughter a grin.

Musa sighed, of course Riven came into subject. It was like he was haunting her until she gave in and went over to his house and talked to him. "We are just friends daddy. Nothing more, nothing less."

He raised his unplucked eyebrows and headed towards the door. He was going to be late for another meeting, "Yeah and that was how your mother and I started out too, just so you know."

Musa rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time today. "Bye dad."

She threw herself onto her bed and stared at the plain white cieling that was casting a small shadow over her head. Times like these she needed her mother around and she needed

**[][][]**

It had been days. Fifteen whole days since Riven had last spoken to Musa. He had tried calling, texting, emailing, and she had yet to answer him or pick up, not that she should anyways. Brandon had came in storming one day after he had been over there with Sky, doing who knows what and freaked out on him for what he had said to the blond the night he was drunk.

Sure Musa had never hooked up with any guys, but the fact that she had with his bestfriend had hurt the most. He felt a stab in the back, a huge one too. He felt like she had betrayed him and turned on him within a milisecond.

It was easier to pretend to that she had instead of admiting the truth that she didn't.

Darkness was surrounding his house and Musa's as well. He hadn't seen her in awhile, he almost forgot what she looked like.

"Hey, can I come in?" Helia knocked on Riven's door panel and shook Riven out of his lost thoughts.

"Doesn't matter, you are in here already aren't you?" Riven snided, rolling his eyes and staring at his friend.

Helia grinned flexing his arms over his neck. "Are you ever going to come out of here? I mean look at you man, you are a mess. I know it may not mean anything to you, but I am sick of hanging out with chicks all the time. Sure Flora is cool and all, but all she has been talking about lately is her friends and I don't want to listen to it constantly."

Riven raised his eyebrows, "Whoah what? Aren't they all on good terms?"

Helia laughed, his laugh contianing full sarcasm. "If you mean great as in Layla, Flora, and Techna won't hang out with Bloom nor Stella because of their dramatic mess and Musa doesn't ever want to do anything besides chill with Sky and Brandon anymore." Helia paused waiting for a reaction from Riven but it never came.

"Well good for them, I hope they have a dandy old time, now why is everything messed up, because I am out of the loop."

Helia cracked his knuckles, "My point exactly, if you wouldn't interupt me, I would be able to explain more actually. As I was saying, Bloom cheated on her boyfriend Aaron-"

Riven interupted him, "Andy."

"Yeah whatever, she cheated on him with Sky, and Sky doesn't know it yet neither does Bloom. I know and Flora knows who it was and nobody else and we don't want them to find out I guess. Andy didn't know that and that same night, Stella hooked up with Andy and had been after that night. Well Mitzi gave them videos from the party that night, and all hell went down. And now Bloom and Andy aren't dating, he and Stella have been hanging out a lot, and Bloom and Stell are not friends."

Riven's fists began to tighten up, "Of course Mitzi did. Why am I not surprised, than that is how Musa assumed I hooked up with that blond and heard me say some of the things I did."

His heart started racing, did she see the second half of the video? Did Mitzi even include that. His life would be over if Musa saw the second half of it, he needed to find her and talk to her."I need to go find Musa." Riven stood up off of his bed and ran out of his room, ignoring Helia.

Helia sat on Riven's bedspread and pulled out his phone to call Flora. His plan was working, he found a way to get Riven out of his house.

**[][][]**

Brandon sat on Musa's bed. She hadn't said a word the whole night, not even a hello. It was really starting to worry him.

"Are you okay?" He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stared at her into her eyes. She looked really sad and it pained him a lot to see her like this.

Musa looked at him for the first night the whole night. "Did I tell you that when I was little my mother died? She was killed on a beach, north of here? She happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Brandon frowned and looked at her in shock. "Musa, I am sorry, I didn't know."

Instead of saying it was okay, not his fault or something along those lines she continued on. "It was October 16th, Riven and I were camping out back. My dad had built us a small fire and we were eating marshmallows and telling spooky stories and what not. I was twelve and he was fourteen. What fourteen year old wanted to hang out with a twelve year old and camp outside? He could have stayed at his friends house, but instead he spent the night with me."

She took a deep breath and continued on again. "My mother, she was on the beach, collecting sea shells for me, so I could add them into my sea life project for my seventh grade science fair. She was visiting my aunt before she went and got them. That was the last person she came into contact with, well before the incident."

Musa grabbed the edge of the bed sheets and bit her lip down until she tasted the metalic taste of blood. She had no idea why she was telling Brandon this, but she wasn't going to stop either. He grabbed her hands and rubbed her fingers softly. He didn't say anything nor did he dare to interupt.

"On the beach, a lead gang member was running from the cops. He had been on the run for awhile, and a local deputy spotted him and called in for backup. He was trying to stow away on the Alantic coast and take a boat overseas into foreign country where he could be free from murder and drug charges. The deputy was chasing him on the bank of the beach and my mother was about to leave until the man came running by. To distract the deputy, he pulled out his gun and shot my mother. The deputy had to stop and call for back up. He tried saving her, and stopping the blood, but there wasn't anything anyone could do. He put a bullet through her throat. She didn't even get the chance to come home for smores like she promised."

Brandon sat on Musa's bed and saw her eyes fill with tears. Instead of letting them out she remained strong and stared at the ground. "He was a bastard that man was. He got away and nobody ever saw him since then. Her murder was under investigation for awhile, but eventually the cops just gave up. I have seen many pictures of him and if I saw him to this day, I'd probably shoot him myself." She spat and she took deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Musa, I can imagine so and nobody would blame you for that." Brandon muttered. He wasn't good at this stuff. He didn't know what to say or how to act. All he knew was how to talk about sports and play card games. The emotional stuff wasn't in his favor.

She shook her head, "No don't be. The only person who should be sorry is that man who has to live up to his crimes someday. When I found out, I was a mess. Riven was with me and he just held me all night as I cried. I don't remember much from it, I just remember the agonizing feeling that I felt. I was sick and sick of it all, to the point I would throw up everyday. He taught me what life was like and he brought smiles to my face, even when I wished it was me instead."

Before Brandon could say anything, Musa took the oppurtunity to talk. "My mother always said there was that bestfriend who would always be there for you. Regardless of what happened. He was there for me through everything. During highschool, even if we were two years apart. He spent it with me, majority of the time. We sat together at lunch and he put me in front of all of his girlfriend's. It was nice, but I knew it would all change someday. I guess that day is now."

She laughed, throwing her head back onto her pillows. "He was the only person that I could have heart to heart conversations with. My friends just didn't get it. They didn't know what it was like to lose a mother. He did in a different way than I did, but he understood everything. He never judged nor put me down. It was nice when I needed somebody. But I don't need him anymore."

Brandon stood up, releasing his hand from Musa's. This wasn't his place and he could tell Riven meant a lot more to Musa than she had said. She didn't have to say anything at all, he could read it in her eyes and that hurt a lot.

He looked at Musa into the eyes, trying to hide up his pained expression written all over his face. "Musa, I think you miss him." Without another word, he got up out of her room and walked away, leaving her to sit in silence all over again.

**[][][]**

Sky was walking around Riven's house, getting some fresh air. He loved the night time and he loved to be free. The air around everyone was so tight and he was glad he was away.

"Have you seen Musa?" Bloom piped up, walking casually with her hands on her hips.

Sky grinned, "I haven't seen you around here in awhile?"

Bloom shrugged her petite shoulders, "Yeah well that is what happens when your life takes a tumult into a gigantic mess you know."

Sky laughed and sat down onto the patio and pulled Bloom with him. The moon was shining bright and the stars were lighting up the sky with the help of the orange colored moon.

"It looks beautiful." He whispered and dug his hands into a handful of grass.

It was nice for somebody to actually be able to talk about other things than what was going on in the last two weeks. She didn't even know the difference between honesty and lies anymore. With Sky, things were different. He didn't compare life to the worst, he took the best and used it to his and everyone else's advantages. He was true and she liked that more than anything.

"Yeah it sure does." Bloom pressed her lips together and took another peak at the night sky.

Riven came darting outside, his hands were jammed into his pockets. "Musa is gone." He flat out said and grabbed Sky and Bloom's attention.

"What?" Sky stood up, pulling Bloom with him.

"I called everyone and they said that she wasn't with them and they haven't seen her."

Bloom looked at Riven, "Why would she just get up and leave?"

Riven looked at Bloom and gave her a glare. "Look if I knew, I would tell you."

Brandon rushed outside, pulling Timmy with him. Timmy was on the phone with Techna and Brandon took it away from him and snapped it closed, "Figure out where Musa is and talk later." He closed jammed the phone back into Timmy's hand and gave him a 'if-you-talk-to-her-again' look, that he would would jump ontop of him and kill him.

Riven's face was full of worry. It wasn't like Musa to just leave without telling anyone and the car was gone. She hates driving and he knew that all to well.

"Do you know where she is?" Brandon asked Riven.

Riven gave another eye roll. "Like I said, if I knew, I would tell you guys. But I don't, do you?"

Brandon sighed and ran his hand throughout his hair. "The only thing I know is when I went and saw her earlier, she was sad. She looked scared and she was white as a ghost. She was talking about her mom and the beach-" Riven cut Brandon off before he could say another word.

"That's it. I'll be back. Stay here, I will call you once I find anything else out. And if she comes back, call me." Riven darted off towards his car without Brandon or Sky following him.

Sky looked at Brandon, "Do you think one of us should go with him?"

Brandon shook his head no, "No I don't. They need to work there problems out. I'm sick of dealing with a moody ass friend and I don't like seeing Musa upset."

**[][][]**

_Next chapter, Musa and Riven finally will talk.. It has been long enough hasn't it since they had last had a deep conversation.. :)_

_Please read and review and thanks everyone for reading it so far and favoriting it and reviewing as well, means a lot to me._


	13. Chapter 13

I know it's been a few days since i've updated, sorry. I had my sister's wedding and exams are coming up, and I have a lot of hw and stuff to do, so hopefully this story will be finished sometime before or after the new year...

**Chapter Thirteen;**

She paced herself back and forth around the banks of the beach, about an hour and a half away from home. She clenched her fists together but released them, slowly walking along. The wind was blowing in her face, picking up bits of sand. She brushed her arms, shuddering from the cold breeze. The moon was overcasting the ocean, letting the water gleam brightly.

It was a beautiful sight. She wasn't exactly for sure what she was doing there anyways. She rarely came up there, only when times were hard and she was looking for an answer or a sign.

"Momma, give me a sign, what do I do?" Musa whispered, grasping her pulka shell necklace in her hand. Her mother had boughten it that day for her at the local gift store, the same night that she was looking for her sea shells.

"You always talk to yourself don't you?" A panting voice broke the quiet streak in the air.

Musa turned around to find Riven standing there in front of her, breathing heavily. His hair was in a touseled mess and he looked tired and dead. His face was blank with an expression she wasn't able to quite read or understand. Hell she was his bestfriend for how long?

She shrugged her shoulders and stood still, letting the wind and the silence speak for her.

"So are what are you doing here?" He asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" She grimly responded, shooting him a glare before returning her focus into the waves that were splashing in the ocean. She couldn't quite make out his face when he turned slightly away from her.

He shrugged, "Coming to get you."

She shot him a look, "I don't need your help Riven."

"No, but I figured you may want some company." He smiled softly, taking a few steps closer. He wasn't for sure if she would allow him to approach her, but he was going to try anyways. It was now or never if he wanted to save the rest of their summer vacation from turning into a tumutlous mess.

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped closer towards the water. The warm water splashed against her painted toe nails. She wasn't for sure what to say to Riven. So much had happened, and she hadn't even noticed her best friend this summer. He was like a new neighbor. She wasn't quite sure of her opinion of him and she was keeping her distant.

"Well I don't, I thought I was perfectly fine out here alone by myself." She snapped, building her walls back up against Riven.

Riven rolled his eyes, and chuckeled out loud. He laughed, letting it all out. He laughed some more and just stared at the moon that was overcasting their bodies and engulfing the sand.

She looked at him, a stern look planted on her flawless face, "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny Riven."

The way she said his name was enough to make him cringe. It wasn't delicate and soft, or even playful like it once was. It was serious and full of disgust. "Musa, come on. I want to talk."

Musa looked at him, taking a deep sigh. He was getting to her, just being around him was enough to make her stomach turn. He was breaking down the walls she purposely built up against him. He was tearing them down, one by one.

"Sit." Riven took a step foward and sat down onto the ground. He pulled Musa's arm and tugged her onto the cold sand beside him. He released her arm and stared at the night sky. It was a truely beautiful picture; the way the luminous stars and the moon flowed together.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright I am sitting you ass hole."

He grinned, "Still tempered I see, well that is good nothing has changed."

If only she could believe him. The last few weeks had changed everything. The drama to the change in attitude was enough to change anyone. All because of Mitzi's stupid party. "Everything has changed Riven. If you hadn't been able to tell."

Her words stung through his heart. "C'mon Musa." He placed his hand on her leg for comfort.

She looked at him and pushed it away with hatred. "Don't touch me and don't c'mon Musa me." Without another word she stood up, wanting to get far away from him as possible. She turned around to leave, she was done with him and their conversations. She was done with her mixed emotions and laying in her room all night and sleeping all day. She was tired of hanging out with Brandon and pretending to like him. She was tired of her friends acting like little kids and arguing over cheating. She was tired of it all.

Riven sighed, getting up to go after her. He was not letting her go away. Before Musa knew it, Riven wrapped his arms around Musa from behind and held onto her waist, not letting her go. He felt his face go red but he wasn't letting her go, not until he had to say what he had to say.

"Let me go." She snapped, strugelling her way from him. She was kicking and squirming but he just held onto her waist tighther.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered into her ear. "If you just relax and let me talk, I'll let you go Musa." She stopped breathing and relaxed all of her muscles. She hated the way he said her stupid name.

"Alright, talk." She said, biting her lip to show any emotion. Riven knew how stubborn and cold hearted Musa could pretend to be. He knew her inside and out, and he especially knew how to get to her.

"Alright, that video that you saw, I was drunk. Completely wasted-"

Musa cut him off, "That isn't an excuse Riven."

He sighed, "I know. I only said it to make myself better. And I am really sorry that you had to watch that and hear it when I was drunk, because normally the truth comes out when you are drunk. Well this time, it didn't come out at least not yet."

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean not yet?"

"Did you watch the rest of the video when I went upstairs with that girl?" He asked persistently in a whisper.

She shivered, and he held onto her tighter. His breaths were short and they are so close to her ears. "Why would I watch that Riven? That is sick."

Riven shook his head and let out a small laugh. "We didn't have sex Musa. Or do anything sexual for that matter."

Musa frowned, spinning her body around so she was only inches away from Riven's face while she was still envoloped in his muscular embrace. He knew how to make her feel like a million dollars even after she felt like a negative dollar a few days ago. "Then why did you take her upstairs?"

He laughed and gave off a stupid grin, "I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I just lyed on the bed and told her we weren't doing anything. Of course I rambled on my life story and she looked at me as if I was crazy."

For the first time all night, Musa cracked a smile and playfully shoved his shoulder. "And to think we both got laid in the same night."

Riven frowned, pushing Musa away from him. "You and Brandon had sex?" His voice was bitter and his mood changed from light to angry. When he got home, he was going to beat Brandon's face into the ground until he was suffocating air into a pile of dirt. He had just dug his grave several years early.

Musa stopped, noticing a pain flash across his face. She took a step closer towards Riven, "I was kidding Riven. Brandon and I didn't do anything besides kiss. Nothing more, nothing less."

He was relieved. His chest and fists lightened and his breathing was back to normal. "Good."

"That is all you have to say is good?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Musa what would you expect me to say?"

"What did you want to say?"

He licked his lips and took a step closer to Musa. "If you and Brandon slept together, I would ask you what pot you were smoking. And then I would go home and beat his face into the ground, and don't think I wouldn't. You are my best friend and so is he. But i've known you a lot longer and I like you a lot more and actually any guy you sleep with I'm going to beat his ass."

Musa rolled his eyes, "You can't always except to fight my battles for me Riven. I don't need you as a parental figure in my life. I'm seventeen years old, shy of eighteen. I think it's about time that I stand up for myself and do things my way."

Riven remained silent. "Alright, how about this then, how about I be just your friend?" He bit his tongue and couldn't help but notice how much it hurt him to say that. It had taken him a long time to realize that she was more then a friend to him. And it pained him more then anything to let his emotions get this far.

"I'd like that." Musa gave off a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waste and held on tight. She didn't want to let go; not now, not ever.

He nodded his head and dug his eyes into the ground. He was biting his lip and holding onto Musa, who knew how long he would get to do this. "Riven?" Musa murmured his name into his chest.

"Yeah?" He whispered in the quietest tone possible.

"Remember when we were little and we use to run a muck all over the city at night? I mean we were only teenagers and we broke curfew and got caught by the cops and we were grounded for a whole month?" She laughed, catching a smile from Riven.

He shook his head in disbelief, "I remember, I wanted revenge on my teacher because she gave me a B on my spelling test and stupid Connor, that fucking nerd who ended up dropping out of high school due to drugs got an A and he wasn't letting me live it down."

Musa giggled, taking a step back from Riven. "We were so silly, so stupid-"

"We were young?" Riven answered for her. He captured one last look at her, and observed her. She looked so peaceful and gorgeous standing underneath the moon. It lit up her whole face and she looked like a spit image of her mother. Riven closed his eyes, he knew her mother and she was the nicest women he had ever met in his life. She was calm and she loved to take Musa into the garden out back and explain the circle of life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Musa asked, shaking Riven out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times before letting his face get red. Thank gosh she couldn't see him clearly, only enough to make out his facial expressions.

He shrugged his muscular shoulders, "It's nothing."

"Oh okay." She smiled, for once she was smiling. She was smiling hard and it was a different atmosphere then it had been the last few weeks. Her cheeks were hurting so bad from smiling.

"Riven, do you ever feel like you can do anything? I mean if you jumped off of a cliff, you feel like you could fly and you would be invincible?" Musa chuckled at how stupid that sounded. She felt like she could do anything at that moment.

"Only when i'm drunk Musa." Riven laughed and had a great idea.

"Musa."

"Huh?" The girl looked at him with a look of curiousity."

Riven smirked, "Look over there!"

Musa turned her head towards the direction Riven pointed to. Riven scooped his hand up into the ocean and threw a handful of water onto Musa and took off running, laughing at her shocked facial expression.

"I'm going to get you for that Riven." Musa laughed and took off after him. She kicked off her flip flops and ran up to Riven and jumped on his back, throwing him into a pile of sand. She couldn't stop laughing and neither could Riven.

He flipped Musa over and pinned her to the ground. He was staring right into her azure coloured eyes. His heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. His arms started to quiver slightly and he was so close to leaning down and kissing her. His lips were so close to her and her eyes were staring intensly into hers. This was way to close for him.

He coughed slightly and pushed his body away from hers. She was just his friend, just like she had wanted.

"We should probably getting back, the others are probably worrying about us right?" Musa suggested, breaking up the awkward silence that was resting between them.

He nodded his head and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Right, well I will see you back at the houses, be careful driving."

Musa nodded and grabbed her shoes and headed towards her car. She had this anxious feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach. She thought, just maybe, that he was going to kiss her. She shook her head, this was reality, not some sort of joke. She was only kidding herself. She gave one last look at Riven who was still on the beach, waiting for her to leave and then she drove off.

Riven sighed once she was out of sight, he started cussing at nothing. He couldn't believe himself and how he let himself get this far in life. He kicked his feet in the dunes of sand, not able to believe he let his emotions get the best of him.

::::

Brandon was awake, lying on the couch. He was relieved to find out that Musa's car had pulled into the driveway. He wanted to go see her, but he wanted to see Riven first. He would always go see Musa in the morning and bring her breakfast like he had for the last several days.

Sky rubbed chin and was playing Skipbo with Bloom at the kitchen table. "I win." She grinned and slapped the last card onto the table. Sky rolled his eyes, she had won every game so far.

"You cheat."

She stuck out her tongue, "I do not." It was nice being able to smile, Bloom thought quietly to herself. She had been tired of frowning and dwelling on the whole situation with Andy and Stella.

"I guess that could go both ways for this game and on that man of yours." Sky grinned and pointed out towards Bloom. He saw the look on her face when he said that. Suddenly it wasn't such a smart idea to say that. "I'm sorry Bloom, I was only kidding around."

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "Another game?" She grinned and began to shuffle the cards, ignoring how bad Skye's true, yet accidental statement had hurt her. It stung like knives stabbing through her chest. But he cheated too, so she shouldn't feel guilty unless he does.

"Game on."

All heads turned at the door when Riven stepped through it. He looked tired and worn out.

Brandon nodded his head at Sky and followed Riven upstairs, ignoring Riven's snide comments telling him to go away.

"Is she okay?" Brandon asked, fidgiting his thumbs in circles.

Riven nodded his head.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." He muttered, throwing himself onto his bed, recalling tonight's events.

Brandon raised his eyebrows, "You sure?"

"I let my emotions get to far." Riven muttered, rolling the other way, facing his window and the wall. That could mean a lot of things, but Brandon knew exactly what Riven had been talking about.

::::  
>Alright, so not the best chapter, but a little more hinting at Musa and Riven. Don't worry, they will in the end get back together, I promise. :)<p>

Please read and review... I mad the chapter extra long for my readers cause of the delayed chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

_Happy New Year Everyone ;) New Years Resolution: Update faster :) lol_

_I hope you all had a safe, happy new years and are ready to take on the new one with a bang. :) _

**Chapter 14;**

Musa woke up to a faint knock on her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and got up, making her way towards the door. She slowly flung it open to find Brandon and Sky standing at her door with goofy grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here? It is eight freaking o'clock in the damn morning." Musa groaned, closing the door behind her. It was stopped when Sky pushed his way through the door with Brandon trailing behind him.

"Actually it is eight-thirty." Brandon stuck his tongue out before he continued on. "Get ready, we all are going to a water park together."

Musa raised her eyebrows, "All?"

"Yeah, me, you, Brandon, Stella, Bloom, Layla, Techna, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, Flora, and of course Riven." Brandon winked at Musa, getting a small blush to creep upon her face.

Musa groaned, "I think I'll stay here and sleep instead." The girl burried her face into her pillows and closed her eyes until Brandon jumped on her, tickeling her sides until she was gasping for breath.

"Bull shit. That isn't fair." Musa glared at him and Sky.

Sky placed his hands up in the air for his defense and her scowl was directed in Brandon's direction. He grinned like a little kid, sticking his tongue out to retaliate. "Get up, be ready in a half hour, and we are going."

"Fine. Get. Out." Musa pointed towards the door and ushered the two boys out in a frenzy.

**[][][]**

"It's hot." Musa groaned, fanning herself in the car because Riven's air conditioning suddenly decided to stop working as she was sitting in the front seat with Sky, Brandon, and Bloom in the backseat.

Riven ignored her comment and turned off onto the exit where the water park was located. He kept his eyes on the wheel but he would casually sneak peaks at Musa through the corner of his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Musa whined, complaining a little more to get on the guy's nerves.

"Do we look like we are here yet?" Brandon chorused, waking Bloom up from her sleep.

"What kind of music is this Riven?" Musa threw her arms into the air, signaling her complaint.

Riven turned at her and glared at her, "ACDC. A living legend."

Musa grinned, "Huh how come I have never heard of it? Well it sucks."

"Does not. Don't ever say that again."

"It sucks." Musa laughed, poking Riven in his sides. It wasn't a normal day if she wasn't poking fun at him. Even if things were incredibly awkward between them, they were still bestfriends regardless of what had happened before hand.

"Musa, i'm warning you." Riven glared at the petite girl as she reached her hand over towards the radio. Quickly she changed the radio station, pulling her hand away, laughing at Riven's facial expression.

"Til the day I die, I spill my heart for you." Musa sang to Story of the year. Riven just let her sing to the song, instead of changing it back so she could complain some more.

"Look we are finally here." Bloom squealed, trying to ignore the dull feeling in the pit of her stomach. The last time she had been to Six Flags, she had went with Andy and his family. She wondered if they had hated her and never wanted to see her face again. If that was the case, she figured she might as well emotionally die. Did they enjoy Stella? Did they like Stella better?

"It's about time, with granny's driving over here, I'm surprised it didn't take us another hour." Musa smirked, twisting the volume knob back and forth. Riven swore he felt his eye twitch about Musa's annoyances today. Normally he would just shrug it off, but ever since the beach with Musa, he was more irritable ever towards her. He felt bad for being this way, but he couldn't afford to let his guard down, not once, but twice.

Bloom strechted out her arms and was anxious to get out of the car as they pulled into the driveway. She pushed Sky out of the car, and jumped out herself. She was ready to have a fun, Stella/Andy drama free day.

"Now Musa, don't have a panic attack this year." Riven smirked, reflecting upon a few summers ago.

Musa rolled her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you are even talking about." She lied.

Riven raised his unplucked eyebrows, throwing her a sassy smirk. "Riven, we are up really really high. Can we go. Riven please. Riven don't make me go up there. Riven help me. Stop it Riven."

Brandon and Sky laughed along to Riven's impression. Before long, Musa walked over in Riven's dirrection and kicked him in the shin, letting him squeal in pain. He grasped it, dropping all of his bags onto the ground.

"Ooops." Musa sweetly smiled and tugged her stuff towards the ticket enterance. Two can play his game.

**[][][]**

Stella linked arms with her friends Flora, Techna, and Layla. Today was the day they all were going to forget everything and have some fun with the water. It was only time before everyone split up into groups, just like they always did. Nothing was no different, except this time, Bloom and she could not be together. Things just did not cooperate that way.

"I love your bathing suit." Techna noted on Musa's swimsuit as soon as they met up underneath the waterfountain. The green and blue bathing suits, with tiny incriptions of metalic anchors and hearts casted from the sun, gathering everyone's attention.

The brunette smiled, chomping on a winter-mint piece of bubble gum, "Thanks."

"So who wants to go where?" Riven appeared next to Musa, snaking his arm around her with his beach bag in the other. Located on the other side of the water park, was a beach.

Musa rolled her eyes, "Who died and made you captian?"

He playfully retaliated by sticking his tongue out at started to tickle her sides.

"I say lets split up, you know how we always do?" Brandon tossed Musa a wink and grinned, motioning for the two to be together. He had a thing for her, and she was really starting to grow on him. He felt bad for having those feelings; afterall, his bestfriend was in love with the girl he was quickly falling for her.

Stella giggled, placing her palm upon Brandon's shoulder, fanning herself away from the sun. "Calm down Romeo, let us get situated before you start swooning over Musa over here."

Riven shot Brandon a look, but grinned after he started pulling Musa away into the waterpark. It was their thing and every year they went off in their own dirrection, sharing laughs and eating dipin' dots. Frequently, their friends simultaneously started scattering away. Flora and Helia went to ride the water rollercoasters, Bloom and Sky drifted away rather quickly towards the food court, Layla and Nabu decided on touring the place, visiting each gift shop, and Timmy and Techna did whatever they planned on doing.

"I guess it's just you and me huh?" Brandon grinned, tugging on Stella's hand for some fun. Maybe he didn't get the girl that he wanted to go with him, but Stella was a fun, quirky blond, what more could you ask for?

...

Musa eyed Riven as they were standing in line for tubing.

"What?" He laughed, covering up his toned stomach in a shy manner.

She raised her eyebrows, "You know, I think you should take some steroids. It would do those arms and that stomach of yours some good."

He scoffed, dramatically sounding appauled, "Why?"

She blinked a few times, staring into the sun before turning her head to face him again. "Well you know Ronnie from Jersey Shore? Well I really don't like the show, but he is very good looking and I think it would be beneficial for my eyes and for you to start looking like that. I mean afterall, what could it hurt?"

His mouth dropped as he dropped his bag onto the ground. "Musa Pennington, that is it, you are going to get it."

She grinned and ran around in like, avoiding him before he could tickle and pick on her. "For some reason, you always come back, even though you know it isn't a wise idea." Riven said carefully. They both knew there was a deeper meaning then what he mentioned.

...

"Food." Brandon bit into his sandwhich, letting the mustard fall carelessly onto the wrapper. He was practically in heaven at this moment. After a whole day of swimming and running around an amusement park, chasing a little blond in a bikini was well worth the work up of an appetite.

Helia brushed the sand off of his swimtrunks and sat on his beach towel. "Brandon, enjoying his food? Who could have possibly guessed." A chaos of laughter abrupted. It was nice eating with everyone after the whole party that stirred up enough drama for a years worth of time.

"Hey I am just glad we are all finally together." Musa grinned, draping her arms over Stella's and Bloom's shoulders before she reached into the cooler to grab two Mountain dews, one for her and the other for Riven.

"Yeah just peachy." Bloom muttered and recieved a caring pinch in the leg from Sky. He shot her the look, we-aren't-biting-each-others-heads-off-yet-so-stop. She knew it was a nice gesture, but she was dying to tell Stella what was really on her mind. By the looks of Stella as she nibbled on her food, she was holding it all in as well.

Layla leaned onto Nabu for support. Her body was absolutely exhausted from the heavy exertion of the tidal waves. "We went boaring and jetskiing, what all did you guys do?" She eyed everyone carefully.

Timmy was the first to speak up. He had enjoyed his day with Techna, it was more then he could take in though. "Instead of swimming for most of the day, we got a personal interview with the technological specialist of this place and I got a real live close up of the next visual, computer ride they are inventing. Techna and I experienced the chance of a lifetime, all thanks to our knowledge in physics."

"Oh-kay, that sounds nerdy. Next." Layla tossed her plate onto the ground and let out a loud belch before laughing.

Sky took the oppurtunity to talk, grasping the attention from Layla's sudden nerd comment towards Timmy and Techna's hobbies. "We didn't do anything to major, just went and had some fun on the rides. Not literally." Sky commented on the looks on Riven's and Brandon's joking faces.

"He bought me a stuffed manatee." Bloom commented, remembering how happy she was to have a guy buy her a stuffed animal. It had been a long time since somebody had boughten her one.

"That is cute." Stella commented and Brandon took the oppurtunity to talk before a cat fight broke out. "We had some fun, kinky, hot tanning fun. Didn't we snookums?"

Musa giggled into her palms, "Names for each other already? That is too cute."

Stella scoffed, pushing herself away from Brandon's grip. "Kinky? Ewe." She laughed in the process of seeing Brandon's rejected facial features.

"You got Rejected. Re-Je-Ct-Ed. Rejected." Flora chorused the little jingle from the old show Zoey 101.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Flora to always lighten the mood amongst everyone.

Brandon playfully pouted and Stella grinned, throwing her head back, shooting him a soft, flirtacious smile.

"We laid on the beach all day and watched the clouds and had fun instead of running around here like crazy idiots." Flora turned her head towards Musa and Riven, getting them to blush to each other. "Oh and we experienced this girl who stepped on a jellyfish and her boyfriend peed on her foot. It was an interesting site the least. Trust me."

"Sounds eventful." Nabu noted, taking a swig of Dr. Pib.

"We all have had good days, I think this is what we all needed." Riven spoke up, swaying his head back and forth. He was ready for the party tonight and he was ready to enjoy the night.

"What did you two do?" Helia asked, breaking the silence for the first time that afternoon. He placed his hand upon Flora's letting her know that he cared.

Riven smirked, "We made out, had hot sex in the bathroom, terrorized little kids and cut in line in front of everyone for each ride. Nothing different than any other year." He recieved laughs from all of his friends except for Musa. Instead he recieved a smack from her across his shoulder.

"Oww, baby what was that for?" He playfully whined, grasping onto his arm, wincing in pain.

She rolled her eyes, "None of that happened. Well maybe the cutting in line and terrorizing little kids."

"Musa!" Everyone shouted as she chuckled to herself.

"So is everyone up for the party tonight?" Nabu asked, knowing very well that parties were not their forte. But for all of the right, yet totally wrong reasons, everyone seemed for this one this time and not against it.

Riven grinned, wrapping his arms around Musa's slim body, "Party it is."

**[][][]**

_Thanks for all of the awesome reviews for last chapter.. also thank you to my hundredth reviewer, I always like hitting 100... so hopefully I can hit 200 ;) I wouldn't complain lol. I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews you guys leave and everything. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be a good chapter, I know so._

_I am stuck with Musa and Riven, I am trying to find a way to majorly shake them out of the whole friendship stage... any ideas?_

_Review porfavor :) _


	15. Chapter 15

Heyy, sorry everyone about the later update, my computer internet has been malfunctioning and it has been such a pain to get it fixed.. well it hasn't been fixed yet(compliments to Verizon and their slacking) but I am at my sister's writing this.

Also, I do appreciate the awesome reviews that you have all provided me with.

**Chapter Fifteen;**

The song _Turn Me On_ by David Guetta featuring Nicki Minaj echoed throughout the seaside beach. Musa nodded her head and swayed her hips to the music that. She grinned and laughed as Stella and Brandon were having a show down.

Musa spun around, observing Riven. "Watch this."

Riven nodded his head and watched Musa skip out where Brandon and Stella were dancing. She got in-between them and started dancing, moving her hips and whipping her hair around. Her moves were so precise and incisive, it was hard to depict whether she was a professional dancer or not.

"Think you can do better?" Musa turned her head towards Brandon and Stella as she mimiked the robot.

Brandon raised his eyebrows, "I have a feeling that I can."

"Bring it." Musa grinned, snaking her way over to Riven, tugging onto his arm towards her friends. Brandon and Stella were dancing around, gathering everyone's attention.

"Dance off." Layla shouted, gathering the rest of the people's attention.

Musa clapped along to Stella and Brandon weaving back and forth, shaking their body into a mixture of dance moves.

Off to the distance, Bloom was sitting in the chairs with Sky, casually talking about the weather and their day at the water park. "So hopefully this party turns out a lot better than the last."

Sky chuckled softly, "I agree. Has Stella bothered talking to you?"

Bloom shook her head no as it was not a big deal. But it was a very big deal. She had lost two close people all because of one silly action; one action that should have never occured.

"You win some and lose some, right?" Sky suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Right." Bloom smiled softly. The affect Sky's words had on her was a feeling of no other. He had a funny way of telling her everything would be okay, regardless of what had happened.

"Lets dance." Sky extended his arm, pulling Bloom up out of her chair.

Musa was dancing around, showing up Brandon and Stella miserablly with her moves, but Riven's lack of moves balanced it out. "We are going to lose because you cannot dance." Musa giggled, shoving him slightly.

"Because of me? Ouch that hurts." He raised his hand to his heart and laughed, wrapping his arms around Musa's neck and danced along with her body. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to run off, pretending he didn't enjoy being this close to his best friend. His breath deepened and he started picking up the pace, grabbing Musa closer to him.

They finished off their dance to the ending of the song, We Found Love. Their bodies were aligned next to each other and both of their breaths deepened. "I've got killer skills" Riven said throughout the crowds clapping and cheering.

"Right, your killer skills." Musa rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around Riven's waste. She turned her head and stared off into the crowd. She grinned slightly and focused her attention back onto her friends.

"Now if I recall, we won." Musa playfully stuck her tongue out at their competition.

Brandon shook his head, "Yeah we let you two win. Don't worry, you can thank us later."

Musa smacked Brandon in his arm, "Whatever, don't lie."

Riven laughed, holding onto Musa, not wanting to let her go. "Well what do we get as a prize?" Riven questioned, raising his eyebrows at Stella and Brandon.

"Whatever you want. A date with Stella here, Sky's iPod, or Timmy's nerd inventions. Take your pick." Brandon punched Riven in his arm like old time best friends. He was honestly relieved that he and Riven were able to sort out everything. The last few weeks were like hell, not only for he but for Musa as well.

"A kiss from Stella?" Riven suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Stella wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue playfully, "In your dreams Harrington."

"Fine, I'll see you in my dreams." He placed his hands on his hips and stared Stella down before he broke out a smile.

Brandon stepped in, placing his hand on Riven's shoulderblade. "How about this Riven, you can kiss Musa. I give you permission."

Musa laughed, joining into the conversation that was brewing up into a heated discussion. "Since when do you get to decide who I kiss and who I don't kiss?" Her laughed echoed throughout the place, making the music seem still. Riven gulped down his saliva and ran his hands through his hair nervously, thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

"Not the same as a blond." Riven raised his eyebrows, eyeing Stella. At the same time he was keeping his eyes on Musa, observing her full body.

"Hey now." Stella placed her hands on her hips.

Musa butted into their conversation, grinning like an idiot. "I get to decide if I want to kiss Riven or not."

"You're chicken." Brandon pressed on, knowing very well that this was going to go somewhere. He had a thing for Musa, and he probably always would but he knew he would never be able to have what Riven and Musa have. Whether they know it or not, they have this mixed chemistry. They are like a volcanoe; they erupt but in the end they always keep on erupting, holding a close bond together.

"Am not." Musa stuck her tongue out and danced away, leaving Riven to be with Stella and Brandon all by himself.

Brandon shook his head and wrapped his arm around Stella's side, holding onto her tightly. "Okay romeo, go get your girl."

"She isn't mine." Riven glared at Brandon, gulping a Sunny D.

He grinned, "No, not yet."

Across the beach, Techna, Timmy, Helia, Layla, Nabu, and Flora were playing beach volleyball. "Girls are winning." Flora grabbed onto the ball and served it across the net. She was right, speaking in sense that she and Layla played on the school's volleyball team.

"It is because I am a boy rigt?" Nabu laughed, running underneath the net, barely missing it, and grabbed onto Layla and tackeled her into the sand.

"Hey get off of me." Layla groaned, and tried pushing him off of her.

He looked down into her eyes and whispered, "not a chance." He leaned down to kiss her, as the night was starting to fall dark. "Ewe cooties." Riven cat called as he approached the group. They all seemed to be having a lot more fun than the last party.

"Get Musa over here, you can go tongue wrestle with her." Timmy grinned, bumping the volleyball into Flora's direction. Riven felt his race go red and he didn't say another word, leaving the group into a series of giggles.

"Not cool." He muttered after awhile of silence.

"So where is Musa?" Techna called out after she had missed the ball again. "So I think volleyball is not my specialty." She admitted half embarassed. Timmy smiled, letting her know it was okay.

Riven shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno..." He turned his head to glacne through the crowd of people to search for Musa.

Across the beach, Musa was sitting in the sand, criss-cross-applesauce, searching for service on her phone.

"Stella, damn this thing." Musa giggled, drinking the last of the beer that was fizzing in her red solo cup.

Stella groaned, "How much longer? We are missing the party."

"Stop being a drama queen" Musa hiccuped, "I have to contact my dad saying we are staying over night."

"Fine, whatever." Stella rolled her eyes and started to examine her newly fresh manicure.

Musa looked at her, giving her a strange look. "Did you really get a manicure at the water park?"

"Uhum yeah, hello, I got a pedicure too." Stella laughed at how silly she sounded.

"Only you." Musa stood up, trying to reach the bars. "Damn this thing."

"Excuse your language." A voice giggled from the side. Stella and Musa turned to find Bloom half drunk with a bottle of Tequilla in her right hand.

"Oh my bad." Musa chuckled, wondering where in the hell were the police at. There was a bunch of teenagers drinking on a beach, near a waterpark, but yet there were no police putting an end to the party.

Stella didn't say a word, but just smiled awkwardly. "Tequilla, want some?" Bloom hiccupped holding the bottle in the air.

"Count us in." Musa answered for both she and Stella.

"Lets go on an adventure." Stella grinned, kicking some sand in the air. So what she was a little tipsy. An adventure was what she needed anyways. "Okay where at?" Musa disregarded the feeling that the sun would soon be down and the moon would be out shining.

"Where to?" Bloom spoke up, making conversation with Stella. She knew she shouldn't press on her toes, but this was the only thing she could think of saying. Especially since everything went down to hell the past few weeks. It was nice everyone was laughing and getting along again, if only it would stay that way.

"In there, maybe i'll find service on that peak of the rock." Musa held her phone up and giggled as she pulled her two friends along the way. They were on an adventure to the unknown parts of the island.

"Should we go in there? There is no trespassing signs" Bloom, always the worried one asked.

Musa turned around looking at Bloom, "I need to find bars okay!"

The girls cackled into the silence and drank sips of the alcohol.

An hour later

::::

"So I have not found Stella, Musa, or Bloom. I have searched for over an hour." Riven complained to Brandon and the others as they were roasting marshmallows around a campfire.

"Maybe they killed each other." Layla suggested as she bit into the gooey mess on a cracker.

Timmy used his best voice of an announcer. "Bloom and Stella in the ring, ding ding ding, with Musa the referee off to the side, shouting and cheering."

"Not funny." Sky muttered. "Stella would kill her if she got the chance."

Flora looked up, frowning. "Riven does have a point you know. It is getting dark out and we have not heard from any of the girls. They are not around here, living up the party. Actually I haven't seen Bloom since she ran off with a bottle of Tequilla looking for Musa."

"Have you tried calling them?" Sky leaned forward on the log. This wasn't like the girls to go off and dissappear without telling anyone.

"Great idea if there was service out on this island." Riven scoffed.

"Lets not worry to much. Lets be rational, where could three girls be with a bottle of tequilla on an island during a party." Techna started saying, "Okay split up everyone, we should probably look for them."

::::

"How long have we been gone?" Bloom asked as she followed behind Musa and Stella. They were headed into a thick mass of trees and Musa was using her phone as a flashlight. It was not the safest idea, but none of them had a care in the world.

"Twenty minutes or so?" Stella shrugged her shoulders continuing her stride down the path of rocks and dirt.

"Oh okay." Bloom muttered. She was doubting it had been that short, but she didn't think they had been gone an hour and a half. They were climbing through the mossy trees and sticks.

"Ouch!" Musa whined as she rubbed the side of her face. "Thorn bush guys."

Stella giggled, "Hey you guys look a cave. Lets go in it."

Bloom paused, "I don't think that is a very good idea you guys. I mean it's getting dark out and eventually Musa's phone is going to die. Not to mention we don't know what is in there and we don't know our way around the cave. For all we know there is a hungry bear in there."

Musa turned around to look at her red-headed friend. "Just a peak okay, what can it hurt?"

"Suit yourself," Stella looked back, "We are going in." Stella linked arms with Musa as they headed in towards the cave.

"Oh fine." Bloom groaned as she did not want to stand outside by herself. They walked into the cave, it was almost pitch black with a few patches of moonlight shining in. "It is kind of scary in here."

Bloom heard Stella whisper to Musa.

"Ya think?" Musa raised her cell phone up in the air. "Hey look a bar. You have got to be kidding me."

"Service? In a cave? I would have never guessed that." Stella shook her head in disbelief and giggled.

"Ahh service." Musa giggled and started to run along the cave, holding her phone up. Her vision was becoming unclear due to all of the alcohol she had consumed.

"Musa wait." Bloom yelled, following after her, pulling Stella along. Musa kept on running, before she knew it she hit her shin on a rock and stumbled down into a 20 foot steep drop.

Musa's scream echoed throughout the cave as it startled Stella and Bloom.

"Where is she?" Bloom frantically asked. "Musa can you hear us?" Stella shouted and her voice was getting higher as Musa didn't say anything.

"Musa!" Bloom shouted, her screams were getting higher.

A loud noise began to roar above them. "What is that?" Stella asked as she stepped back, pulling Bloom with her. She started dragging Bloom towards the way they came in. A few small rocks began to fall on the ground. Pebbles were becoming a surface layer right before Musa fell. "This cave is collasping!" Bloom turned around and tugged on Stella's arm as hard as she could.

"We can't leave Bloom! We have to find Musa." Stella shook Bloom off of her.

Bloom shook her head, "Stella the cave is caving in, Musa isn't anywhere to be found. Come on."

Before Stella nor Bloom had time to say another word, a mass of rocks began falling onto the pit of the cave. Dust was swarming the air, circling around them. Bloom and Stella stumbled to the ground, covering their heads with their hands. After what felt like hours, the rocks were done falling.

"Stella." Bloom shook Stella's side, shaking her awake.

"Are we alive?"

Bloom nodded her head, "I think so."

"What about Musa?" Stella's voice squeaked, knowing very well that this was not a good sign. She stood up, her legs wobbling and stood in front of the rocks and began calling out Musa's name over and over again. "Musa, Musa! Can you hear me? Please say something. Musa, Musa. Musa!"

::::

_**Intense ending of the chapter huh? Well this was the big kick that I needed to form Musa and Riven's relationship. There is still several chapters to come. Thanks for everyone being so patient and supportive of my story so far. I'm not to impressed with my story though as I reread some of my chapters. I feel like this could be a better story.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review all of my awesome and kind readers! :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright, so lots has happened.. and sad to say, my house caught on fire due to an electrical problem.. so I am living in a hotel for the next month or soo.. free wifi.. so I'm sure i'll be able to update more since I will be bored out of my mind with nothing out there for me to possibly do.. anyways, thank you everyone for your awesome reviews.. I really do appreciate every one of them.. here is chapter 16 (:_

**Chapter sixteen;**

It was dark, with a few feet gap in the hutch thirty feet above. With the use of her left hand, Musa whiped the dust out of her eyes and hoisted herself up out of the pit of water that was resting at the bottom of the cliff. It was cold, her body was shaking and she was coughing up water that was becoming to friendly to her lungs. She wasn't for sure what had happened, nor where she was currently located. Her body was aching, worse than she had ever felt before in her entire life. All of her bones hurt, not to mention her eyes were stinging with dust and her lungs felt like they were on fire.

She searched her pockets for her cell phone, but she had no clue. The only lighting was in the center of the pool of water. The ripples were getting bigger and bigger as Musa tossed a few rocks into it. She had a knack for skipping stones.

"Hello?" Musa tried to call out before choking and leaning over to cough up more water. She was tired, tired as she could have possibly been in her whole life. She leaned her body against a few rocks and slowly felt her eyes close and the word suddenly seemed much more lonely and darker than before.

::::

Riven and the others had been searching for the last fourty-six minutes and he was starting to worry. In the pit of his stomach he knew there was someting wrong. There was someting seriously wrong.

"Any luck?" Techna pushed up her glasses and asked the others. She kicked her feet around in the sand and was hoping for some kind of luck. Anyting right now sounded better than a shitty case of bad luck.

"Nothing." Brandon muttered looking around at the others. His eyes were wide and he was making sure he was paying extra attention to everyone. Three of their friends were missing and this was no joking or laughing matter. It was night fall and the party was still going on.

"Damnit." Riven hissed, kicking his foot into a little kids' sand castle that had been sitting on the beach from the previous morning. It was such a shame that a nice castle had to be blown away by the power of is kick and the blowing wind.

Flora looked at Riven, "Guys come on, I am sure they are all right."

"We don't know that for sure." Riven glared at Flora. He didn't mean to snap, but his voice was sounding more like venom.

Helia grabbed Flora in a protective manner. He knew how Riven got when he was mad or upset. "That was really uncalled for Riven." Timmy noted, not really wanting to be the one wo had to stand up to Riven's angry tyrants.

"And there is three of our friends missing. There is someting wrong and nobody else is taking their time to care."

"Look lets be logical Riven..." Helia started-

"No listen here. There is something wrong. I just know there is. If none of you guys will believe me, than fine, I will go out by myself and search for them. Stay here and continue on with your stupid game of volleyball. What ever." Riven turned around to walk away, but Brandon grabbed his wrist.

"He's right, we should still look for them. Someting could be wrong. They have been missing for two hours and it is night fall, anything could have had happened. Lets split up into three groups.

Everyone nodded their head and needed a plan.

Layla looked around, she was use to being a hiker and exploring islands and forests. "What if they went into the forest, that is the only place we have not checked yet."

"Alright, Brandon, Sky and I will search into the forest. Since we are guys and all and we are looking for our women, we should go in it. Great thinking Layla. Layla, Nabu, Helia and Flora, you guys should occupy around the forest to make sure that nobody comes out of it. And Timmy and Techna, you guys should stay here just in case they come back.. It would be wise if we had somebody around here searching."

"Let's go." Together the three headed towards the forest.

::::

Bloom and Stella groaned as they got back up to their feet. "We need to go find Musa." Stella started walking towards the wall of collapsed rocks.

Relentlessly Bloom grasped her arm and started pulling her towards the entrance of the tunnell. "No Stella. That is dangerous and unsafe, example what happened a few minutes ago- which felt like a long time to me- we could get hurt in the process. We sould get out of here and find some help and call the police. They can send in a rescue team to look for Musa."

Stella turned around and glared at Bloom, "No fucking way am I leaving. That is my bestfriend and she could be in there hurt. What if she needs us and she is dying, or what if she dies because we werent there to help her. You can leave but I am going to find my way in there."

Without thinking, Bloom jumped onto Stella and landed on top of her. "We need to go. What good is doing Musa if we are in here making the cave collapse even more. The more time we spend in here arguing and searching for her, is the less of a chance we have to get to her and get her help."

"No i'm not leaving." Stella threw Bloom off of her and continued on walking towards the collapsed rocks. "Stop being so stupid." Bloom growled.

Stella whipped her head around. "Me, being stupid? I'm not the one who cheated on my boyfriend."

That was enough for Bloom to hear. She stomped over to where Stella was and slapped her across her face as hard as she could. "Yeah and at least I didn't fuck your boyfriend."

Stella half laughed and rubbed the side of her face, "That's okay, at least I am not easy and still am not aware of who I went upstairs with. Hello isn't it obvious?"

"No it isn't obvious and I hope you are satisfied with my sloppy seconds."

Stella turned around and pushed Bloom into the wall and started to hit her. In return, Bloom kicked Stella in the stomach and knocked her onto the ground.

"Bitch." Stella muttered and grabbed onto Bloom's leg and tugged her to the ground, throwing dirt in her eyes.

"Slut." Bloom shouted, giving Stella a good punch in her arm.

"Man whore."

"Man stealing whore."

"Jealous small boobs."

"Really? You have to bring my small boobs into this?" Bloom half laughed as she was laying on the ground beside Stella panting.

"It was pretty funny huh?" Stella giggled, straightening out her tank top.

Bloom rolled her eyes, "And it was totally uncalled for too you know."

"It sure was funny though. Admit it." Stella was laughing and before they knew it, they were both laughing like the good ol' days.

"I'm sorry." Bloom whispered.

"Me too." Stella looked at Bloom and reached for a hug. They were practically sisters afterall, and that was the way she wanted it to be.

::::

"It's so dark out here." Sky said as he pushed away branches from his face. Trees were clumped together and moss clung to the trees just like the mounds of spiderwebs.

"Dang, spiders." Riven groaned.

Brandon chuckled, "Come on, they are not that bad. You think you would be over your phobia by now."

Riven whiped his head around and glared at both Brandon and Sky. He was leading in the front and by now he had enough scratches on him to make it look like he was locked in a cage with a tiger for a few minutes. The woods was beyond thick and he was tired of walking. His legs ached as he checked his Fossil watch. "Guys we have been walking for almost an hour and there is still no sign of anyone.

"Hello, is anyone else out there?" Sky called, is voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Like that is going to work." Brandon glared at Sky and pushed his way through to catch up to Riven.

In Riven's mind he was starting to panic. He had not seen Musa since earlier and his heart was staring to race. What if he couldn't find her or something bad had happened to her. He would have never lived with himself. He always vowed to protect her, seeing as she was one of the only special things he actually cared about. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

"Don't worry, we will find her." Brandon placed a reassuring hand on Riven's shoulder.

He nodded his head and kept searching for the girls.

::::

"What if we cannot find our way out of here?" Bloom whispered. The dark scared her, ever since she was little.

Stella gulped as she hated the dark just as much as Bloom did. She was tired of walking; all of her muscles in her body ached. "We will, or we wait til morning and head out from there. The others have to be looking for us, they just have to. They are not going to leave us out here alone."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't." Stella reassured Bloom. Deep down in her mind was questioning the same thing. Were the others even taking a notice that they were missing.

"Gosh, I hope Musa is okay. She needs help. The longer we cannot get help, the longer she is down there. We don't know what kind of condition she is in." Bloom bit her tongue from saying more. She was so worried and her stomach was twirling a million miles a second.

"Shh." Stella stopped in her tracks and grabbed Bloom's arm.

"What?" Bloom said as she winced in pain.

"Be quiet. I hear someting." Stella grabbed Bloom and pulled her behind the tree with one hand over her mouth. It was not long before Bloom heard the same thing as Stella. Leaves and sticks were cracking and someting was making a huge noise within the bushes a few feet over.

"Stay still." Stella whispered and didn't dare to move. Anything could be hidden behind those bushes.

"Stella and Bloom both screamed when a group of three guys crammed through the bushes.

Riven, Sky, and Brandon turned their heads towards the girls and were shocked that they were standing right there.

"Glad are we here to see you guys." Brandon said and grabbed Stella, pulling her into a refreshing hug.

Riven paused, "Guys were is Musa?"

Stella gulped, "We don't know."

Bloom paused and tears were in her eyes. "We don't know Riven. We seriously do not know."

Riven turned towards them, his heart was racing. Just when he thought he was releaved, he was totally wrong. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

That was when Stella started to cry, tears were streaming down her face. Brandon pulled her closer and took his fingers and whiped them off of her face as they were falling. "I'm sorry Riven we don't know. We were in the cave exploring and Musa started to run and the next thing I was aware of that she fell and screamed as loud as she could. I heard her falling and then I yelled after her and the cave started to cave in. Rocks were falling everywere. I tried going back for her and Bloom pulled me away from it all. If it wasn't for Bloom getting me out of there, I would have been crushed."

"You guys left her in there." Riven shouted, scaring a few birds that were resting in the trees above away.

"Stop." Sky looked at Riven and gave him a stern look.

"I went back." Stella started to cry.

"We left to go get some help. We didn't want to leave her, we didn't want to leave the cave." Bloom whimpered and leaned closer into Sky's arms. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering to her it wasn't her fault.

"Do you know where this cave was?" Riven was frantically thinking in his mind. He had to find Musa, no matter what he wasn't leaving until he found her.

"I think this way." Stella pointed. She was confused, she wasn't for sure. It was dark out and everything was happening so fast. "We need to get to her." Riven said he and started walking faster.

"He's worried." Brandon filled in. He knew he would be the same way if it was Stella missing.

::::

"Here it is." Stella sat down onto the ground. The moon was out shining bright as come be. It was pitch black out, nothing was being disrupted. The outdoors was so pretty at night. She didn't know that she could be this tired.

"My body hurts." Bloom groaned.

"You two stay out here. I'll go in with Riven and Sky will make sure nothing happens to you two out here." Brandon followed Riven into the cave. Riven was almost into a run. It was very dark out and quiet.

"Does your phone have any battery life?" Riven spoke up. "Yeah here." Brandon handed Riven his Droid.

"This must be where the rocks caved in at."

"We can't pull them out Riven, it could kill us, or worse Musa in there. We cannot take the chance of causing this cave to collapse in more.

"Musa, Musa. Can you hear me." Riven shouted, trying to yell as loud as he could through the rocks.

There was still no answer.

He banged his fists into the rocks. He was not caring whether he would break his hand or if he would have bruises on them, he wanted to find her more than anything.

"Musa, come on. Musa. Musa!" Riven's voice echoed throughout the cave, stirring the peace.

_On the other side of the rocks..._

Musa woke up, her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy. Her whole body was heaving for air and she was cold. Nothing was going right for her. She shook and goosebumps took over her whole body.

"Musa!" Musa's head shot up, leaving a sharp pain escalate troughout neck.

She heard her name being shouted again and the voice sounded like Riven. She pulled herself up and she used all of her energy to head towards where the noise was coming from. She only got about ten feet and in those ten feet she thought she was going to die. Her whole body was aching and she had to dig her nails into the dirt to distract some of the pain that was coming from her body.

"Musa, please."

Musa tried to speak but her mouth was hoarse. Nothing was coming out. Finally after awhile, she was able to yell, "Riven?"

...

Riven froze and told Brandon to be quiet. "Musa is that you, do you hear me." He shouted, hoping that she would hear him.

Her voice sounded strange, "I'm here. Help me."

"Are you okay?" His voice quivered, but he was so grateful that he knew she was semi-okay. She just had to be.

"I hurt. A lot." She cried out. Riven couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in.

"I"m coming for you. Stay with me okay?"

He didn't hear anyting back. "Musa!"

"I'm tired Riven. I want to sleep." Her voice was starting to drift away.

Riven turned to Brandon for answers. He had never been more scared in his life.

"Ahh whatever you do Riven, do not let her sleep. She most likely has a concussion. Sleep is the worst thing for her. It could kill her possibly, keep her awake and tell her to keep her head elevated. Are you okay staying here? I need to go get help."

Riven nodded his head, "Of course I'm staying here. Don't be to long. Go and hurry." Riven practically shoved Brandon out of the cave. His hand was shakey and he was so worried about Musa.

"Musa, can you tell me what you see?"

"Musa!" He hollered when she didn't answer back.

"A huge thing of water."

He raised his eyebrows. "How do you know its water?"

"Because I see the moons reflection."

"How?"

He waited for her to answer back. Her speech was slow and her voice seemed like it was distancing further and further away. "Musa! Please!"

"Riven, I am so exhausted. Because the moon."

"How?"

"Ahh gap, its wide and you can see the moon. It's like a thirty foot drop.

Riven paused and thought to himself. "How big is the gap?"

"I'm tired Riven. My eyes hurt. Please stop asking questions."

"Baby come on, just one more answer. All you have to do is stay awake for this question. That is it."

He was surprised when she didn't comment back on him calling her that. Normally she would have made something up too. That was how they were. Always te best friends and always the flirtasious two. There was definitely something wrong with her.

"It's like six feet wide."

That was enough for Riven. "Musa, I'm coming for you. I promise."

::::

So here is Chapter 16, what did you all think of it? Hopefully you liked it.. I hope :)

Please read and review.. it is getting interesting. What is going to happen between the two? :) Guess you have to review to find out ;)


	17. Chapter 17

_Happy belated Easter everybody :) Tis was a good day, along with the sugary candy that I do not need.. I am on a diet.. considering I have been in hibernation all winter... It's been awhile since I have updated; my sinsere apologies... But my late Easter gift to all of you guys is an long, updated chapter :)_

_So questionaire here.. who all has seen the Hunger Games? I have seen it twice in counting, and have read all of the books. They are fantastic! I am Team Peeta all of the way... don't get me wrong, I like Gale, but I love Peeta. He is gorgeous for one and for two, well he is awesome!_

_I haven't had very much time since I have been living at my dads and balancing school and other activities out. But trust me, this update is worth it. Well, I shall update and stop wasting all of your guys time and just update this already.. hehe_

_XD_

_**Chapter Seventeen;**_

"I can do this... I can do this." Riven paced back and forth in the hospital lobby, determining whether he should go up to the fifth floor and make a visit or not. His stomach was twisting in giant knots and he even felt a little sweaty. He had never been more nervous in his whole entire life. What if things were not going right?

"Dude, just man up." Brandon slapped his hands on Riven's shoulders, causing him to pretty much jump out of his gittery skin.

Riven turned his head and glared at his best friend. "Not cool dude."

"Would you stop being such a chick?" Timmy dropped Techna's hand and raised his left eyebrow. Coming from Timmy, that was a strong enough remark to send a lifting scowl to the man's deviant face.

"I am not being a chick." Riven crossed his arms and glared at all of his friends. The rest of the girls besides Techna were up in the hospital room, probably gossiping and reading magazines like usual girls do.

"Yeah right. If you keep pacing around this lobby, let alone this first floor, every worker here is bound to know you by name." Helia retorted and placed his water back onto the table.

"This is pathetic man, everyone is starting to doubt you for the tough guy you are." Brandon snickered with a flashy smile.

"I cannot do this." Riven groaned and threw himself into one of the uncomfortable rest chairs. His elbows dug into the wood rests and his head was thrown back into the air out of frustration. All of his friends were obviously not seeing his crisis, nor understanding the problem he was enduring. He could not just go up to Musa's hospital room and look her in the eyes like all of them expect him too.

"Get up." Brandon groaned, walking over to the chair and tugged on his left arm. The only problem was he wasn't moving and his feet were firmly planted onto the ground.

Riven snatched his arm back, throwing Brandon onto the floor on his butt. The lady in the desk gave him a stern look. He gave off a quick apology shrug and focused his attention back into his friends.

"Guys I kissed her. Like actually kissed her. I can't just go up there and be all buddy-buddy with her. Not to mention we are strictly friends. Now this is going to ruin everything." Riven choked out. His voice was hoarse, his eyes were tired, and his face was starting to get scruffy.

"Look if you don't go up there soon, I'm sure she is going to go crazy. You kissed her, saved her life, and now you have ignored her for three whole days Riven. Three! How much longer do you plan on avoiding her? For the next two weeks before we go back to college?" Nabu growled at Riven in a sharp manner. He wasn't trying to be a jerk, but if he really loved Musa, he wouldn't waste any time.

"She would have been fine if I wouldn't have saved her life." Riven muttered, crossing his arms once again over his chest like a child. He was getting slightly annoyed with his friends making him feel guilty and peer pressured.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "No she wouldn't have. The paramedics and firefighters said she wouldn't have and you know this."

"Fine, I'll go up there if all of you guys lay off of my back. Damn." Riven stood up and brushed off his expensive jeans. He took a deep breath and winced in pain and grabbed the side of his ribs. His stiches were starting to become overly sensitive and the slightest touch was becoming incredibly painful. When he had jumped down from the hole that lead into the water inside of the cave, he had fallen onto the side of a rock. A few broken ribs and some stiches was not exactly the kind of thing he was going for.

"Good now go!" Brandon gave Riven a reassuring man hug before he darted off towards the elevator.

"Do you think he is going to go this time?" Nabu raised his eyebrow and questioned thruly.

"No, but that is why I am taking the stairs." Brandon chuckled and casually walked away from the group as he was prepared to give his bestfriend a boosty-pep talk.

_XXXX_

Riven was resting in the chair in lobby number six. He was hiding from his friends, the girls, and currently Musa. He figured that if he hid in a lobby in a chair in the corner, difficult to see due to a ficus, he might get some time alone to himself. He was constantly being bombasted with questions. After awhile, it was becoming tedius. He shut his phone off and closed his eyes.

He was trying to replay the last emotions and event in his mind over the last few days.

**_XXXX_**

It was night fall, and the sky was only being lit up the numerous stars and the cast of the full moon. Riven had found his way out of the cave with the light from Brandon's cellular device. The air wasn't as thick and the temperature was about twenty degrees warmer than the cave. He shivered and moved towards the outside of the cave. He needed a way through the mass of trees, bushes and debree covering the forest floor.

It had taken him awhile to get to the where the crevice was in the cave. He had ran over a half a mile up through the woods. He had closelined himself a few times, gotten attacked by tree branches and thorns. Not to mention he was stuck with a severe case of poison ivy and spider bites on his left arm.

He wasn't going to lie, it was scary being up in a forest by yourself. It was dark, bats were fluttering in the night sky. It was like a scary movie. The parts where the owls eyes would light up the trees and they would casually hoot. And the occasional coyote would howl, sending an echo through the vasty forest.

He was even waiting for Edward Cullen to jump out of the tree and suck his blood. It was kind of dissapointing when he never showed.

Riven guessed it was no or never whenever he got over his fear of heights. His heart was racing as he sat near the opening, trying to pick the perfect time to jump. He couldn't see anything in down there except that the ripples in the water from the moonlight. For all he knew, the lockness monster could have eaten him or bigfoot was going to strangle him if he was sitting up there for to long. His childhood fantasies were going to the be result of a heart attack.

His mind was racing as he knew Musa was down there unconsious. Without creating a plan or determining if he was going to land on rocks, he slid his body as close to opening as he could before he jumped down.

He closed his eyes when he jumped. He didn't want to see the fall. Not like he would have been able to see anything due to the pitch black cave, but that was besides the point. When he fell, he tasted the thick air,and the blood from biting down on his left cheek. He felt his stomach go to his chest. What was only a matter of seconds felt like minutes. It was a different feeling then jumping off of the high dive at the local swimming pool.

This was a scary and risky feeling. The air was damp and cold. When he hit the water, he heard the water splash and he felt like time had stopped. He struggled to swim back to the top and shook as the water was freezing, ice cold. He reached the top of the water and gasped for air. He spun around, creating a drift in the current water stream. It was then he realized why he was in the water.

His body was shaking violently. He used his quivering voice to call out Musa's name. "Musa, Musa, please answer me. Where are you."

It wasn't for a few seconds when he heard a voice mumbling quietly. "Riven." She cried out.

Riven swam towards the shore where she was. "Musa, please talking louder." He shouted and tried to make as less noise as possible so he could hear her.

"Riven." She called out in pain.

Riven was able to swim to shore and he pulled himself out of the water. His soaking wet clothes stuck to his skin. His hair was sopping wet. He climbed back up onto his feet and staggered towards Musa. It was then he realized that he was breathing hard and his ribs were aching. He pulled his shirt off of his body and tossed it to the side. He ran his fingers over his aching ribs and winced in pain. It was then he felt a different texture then the water. He knew it was blood.

He wasn't for sure how much he was bleeding, he just knew that Musa needed him.

"Musa." He stumbled over to her. He pulled out Brandons phone from his pocket. By luck, it turned on and he flashed it in front of her face. She looked like death. Her face was pale and she was bruised all over.

"Riven." Her voice was shaking.

"Shh. I'm here." He sat down in the dirt and rocks and pulled her close to him. Her hands were ice cold and her body was shaking rapidly. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in close to him.

"It hurts to breathe." She whimpered and gasped for another breath.

"I know the feeling." He chuckled and groaned in pain as his sides were firing with pain.

"You're hurt." She spoke, her voice was soft and heavy. She slowly moved her hands towards Rivens side and he grimaced in pain. "Are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes to himself and held onto her tighter. She was always caring about other people besides herself. She was sitting in his lap, barely breathing and she was asking him if he would be okay due to a little scratch and bruise. "I hit myself on a rock falling into the water. I don't remember doing it, I just remember seeing it on my fall down."

"Ouch." There wans't much emotion in her voice except a twinge of compassion.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Rubbing her head and trying to find the spots where she was bleeding. It wasn't hard to, she had blood all over herself.

"I'm cold and I hurt." She paused and closed her eyes. "Riven, please don't let me go. I don't want to move." She leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. At that point, Riven felt his heart stop and his breath tighten in his throat. She was only saying that because they were under these circumstances. She couldn't possibly feel anything specific from him.

He laced his fingers through hers and stroked the side of her arm. "Don't worry Musa, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I will stay right here. Oh and Brandon is on his way with help. You just got to stay awake with me." He tilted his head down and rested it ontop of hers.

Time seemed to stop and was at a standstill. "I fell you know." She started to speak, trying to relapse what had previously happened. Her head was throbbing and her body was so cold she could barely talk. Her bones ached, but even with all of these small problems, she was able to feel comfortable and safe around Riven. She was in his arms and for the first time since her mothers death, she was able to feel alive when she was so close to not being alive.

He made her heart skip a beat. He leaned down and breathed heavily into her neck, sending chills through her spine. "I know you did. Bloom and Stella were so concerned, that they left to go find you help. They are okay, just minor scratches. Everyone is so worried Musa. Including me. I thought for a moment I had lost you." He closed his eyes and couldn't even imagine Musa not being in his life. It was all to scary for him.

A small smile parted on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere, so you need to stop thinking that." She closed her eyes when he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well at this rate Brandon takes, neither of us are going anywhere." Riven stared down at the wet phone and prayed that Brandon was going to come soon. It had been over a half an hour already. Time was moving incredibly slow and the temperature was dropping tremendously.

"If we don't make it out alive Riven..." Musa began, not exactly knowing where she was going with. Her head was throbbing and her vision was becoming fuzzy. She was just playing the dramatic part, the role that she had seen mutiple times in the movies.

He rolled his eyes in a child-like manner. "Shhh." He placed his fingers to her lips and stopped her from talking. "Brandon is on his way with the help, and believe me we are going to get help."

She looked into his eyes, the reflection from the moon making his pupils shine brightly. She used the last bit of her energy to pull herself up close to his face. She was only an inch away, and the world seemed to stop spinning. She grinned slightly as he did. Little splashes of water drops dripped from his sopping wet hair onto her face.

"Sorry." He laughed as he didn't move his face away from hers. The drops continued to fall and he knew that if she didn't budge, he was going to have to. She smiled softly, her lips were chapped and her face was caked with dirt. Even with all of the problems, she saw Riven in a different light. His guard was sliding down, just like the drops that were sweaping away from his loose hair strands.

It would have been the perfect romantic moment if Musa hadn't been losing consious. "Stay with me Musa." He whispered, closing his eyes only for a second. He had to watch the reality unfold in front of him.

Without thinking, Riven bent his head down, embraced his hands behind her neck and went in for the most daring thing he would have ever thought of himself to do. He planted a kiss onto her lips, shaking her from her transe. She gave off a soft smile and kissed back.

"God I -" Riven stopped and paused before the rest of it came out.

She turned her head at him in a curious way, "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled, running his hands throughout his head.

"Tell me." She begged quietly, trying to prevent herself from shaking.

"I can't." He scolded himself for letting his guard down.

"You can." She gripped onto his hand tighter for two reasons; one it was for a hint of reassurance and two she felt like she was slipping into a dream.

He shook his head and stared up at the moon. He was avoiding the leftover awkward commotion between he and Musa. It wasn't much longer before everything became a blurr. He and Musa had both let themselves fall asleep in the dark, damp collapsed cave. He remembered slightly from being awaken up by the paramedics and being carried out of the cave by a group of men.

Brandon was by his side, making sure both he and Musa were okay. It was a long night and the only thing Riven really remembered was the paramedics lying Musa outside in the grass hooking an oxygen tank up to her, reving the dead oxygen that had released from her over the last few hours. He watched from the rocks as medics were asking him all sorts of questions, and attempting to heal his wounds before he was life flighted to the nearest hospital. For a moment of time, it felt as if all life had been sucked out of both of them.

::::

Gahh I am terrible. This chapter is probably not what most of you expected, but hey I am a few steps closer to finishing this story. Maybe another chapter or two. I would really appreciate if everyone would review and give me their awesome input in. :)

Please, please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone... I know I have some explanations to give. This story finish is way overdue, way to drawn out and I want to deeply apologize to all of my readers, reviewers and supporters. You have all waited for the finish of this story and honestly I am not even for sure where I was going with this.

Like everyone on this site, you grow up and your writing gets better and you no longer have free time to do the things you once highly enjoyed. For me, Fanfiction was my outlet and I loved writing on here. However, my time lessened and I reflect back onto my writing and I am not proud of it. I find so many grammar mistakes, problems with stories, and the lack of clarity that really exists with the plot lines, characters, genre, etc. I hope that I am able to finish this chapter up to par and to your standards. My writing style has drastically changed and honestly I really am not a fan of this story anymore. It does not make much sense to me after rereading it. However, I owe everyone who has read and supported this story from the start a proper ending. I shall finish this story, the one story out of my list that I adored and loved.

To the new writer's on fanfiction, never lose your passion for writing like I have. It became a chore and eventually I became burnt out on it. I want to say good luck to all the new writers and I look forward to reading your stories whenever I get around to this site. I have had in mind to rewrite and finish Jars of Hearts, however I am not for sure what I will really be doing.

Anyways, here goes nothing. A multitude of awfulness combined in a page of words. I'll spare everyone and get this over with.

_Chapter 18: _

The clock hands spun rapidly around the clock, rushing time and before anyone could blink, the unforgettable summer was now preceding to end. Time had dispersed into thin air, leaving nothing left but an empty room, packed bags, and the deep sadness that the favorite time of the year was now ending. Riven had packed his last textbook into his book bag. Not that he would read it or open it, but he had packed it with him anyways. After all, textbooks made for great pillows after a long morning of soccer practice.

He flung his bag over his shoulder, preceding to head out the door to finish packing his Jeep up. He was only staying in Gardenia for one last night and he would be heading back off to college to further his education and play more soccer. The rate that he was going, he was bound to earn a spot on the Varsity team and expect a lot of playing time as a forward. He had really exercised his body and practiced soccer everyday for the last two months over the summer. With hard work, many things are achievable.

"Pack those college books?" Sky stepped outside the arms, stretching his arms over his head. Not long followed Brandon and Timmy both eating orange popsicles that they had snatched out of the freezer in the garage.

"Back to good ol' Uni we go." Riven grinned, giving his hatch one good close, securing the last of his stuff that he didn't need until he moved back in at the university.

"It's been one eventful summer, but it's time to head back. Too much drama- too much food- not enough beers or chicks-" Brandon toothed a grin out, expecting a reciprocal smile from his partner in crime. Instead he only received a head nod in agreement.

Riven was about to respond back to his friend's statement until a light bulb went off in his head. He had clothes in the dryer. "I'll be right back-" Riven cut the conversation short and darted inside, skipping the second and fourth step of his cement steps leading into the side entrance of his house. The attention shifted back to the trio Brandon, Timmy, and Sky.

"Don't you have a date tonight with Stella anyways? And you're all talk of more chicks. Pimp Brandon right over here lady and gents" Sky laughed as he shoved his phone away into the pocket of his cargo shorts after he finished responding back to Bloom's text messages. He kicked his shoes into the almost dead grass and winced as the sunlight was blinding him. He was internally cursing as he knew he should have worn his Oakley's outside.

Brandon raised his eyebrows, "A date? What is that? After this summer I think I need a twelve pack and a soap opera. So much drama, so many chicks, and still not enough booze!"

"Didn't you say there weren't enough chicks?" Timmy laughed, shaking his head at his idiot friend's behavior.

"I'm kidding calm down everyone. Yes I have a date with Stella. No I am not paying for her. She can buy her own dinner and her own ice cream. While she is at it, she can even take my car through the car wash." Brandon leaned up against a wall laughing as everyone knew he was kidding around.

"I don't think that is the wise route to go my friend" A girl laughed approaching them slowly on crutches.

Brandon spun around to see Musa standing outside of the garage with a piece of cloth in her hand on metal crutches. In the perspective of the vibrant sunlight, she had looked even more exhausted than she had in the hospital, her bruises were deepening, prominently showing on narrow face her face. Physically she was exhausted and worn down. However, there was this vibrant glow to her followed her around and she limped toward the group guys standing outside of the garage.

"Musa, hey!" Helia smiled as he walked down the steps next to Nabu.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Nabu reached over to softly hug her, careful not to knock the crutches out of her hand. "You look like you're feeling a lot better!"

Balancing herself up on crutches and wiping the sweat off of her face, before answering back. "I am feeling a lot better, however, my father is still angry with me and it is going to take quite some time for him to come around!" She laughed knowing very well that her father was scared to death when he had received the phone call that his daughter was in the hospital.

Brandon chuckled, "Well you're not dead and neither are we so the world is already a better place!"

"That's one way to look at it" Timmy pushed his glasses up his nose, joining the rest of the group.

"What do you have in your hands?" Sky commented, walking over to give Musa a hug as he had just stepped outside, Riven following not to far behind.

Musa hugged back, taking a wiff of his good smelling cologne. "You smell nice," She complimented. "Oh this is for you. You left it in my room awhile ago, and I had found it in my laundry room!" Musa reached out to hand Brandon his hoodie that she had since the beginning of the summer.

Brandon crinkled his eyebrows and realization hit him, "I have been looking for this forever. It's about time you give it back, you hoodie snatcher!"

"I see how it is, still wearing his hoodies" Riven teased walking over to Musa as he linked his muscular, toned arm around her petite waste. "I wonder how Stella is going to feel about that!"

Musa winked in Brandon's direction, "First I'm wearing your hoodies and then you decide you are going to take her out on a date and make her pay for herself, what kind of horrible monster, date are you?"

Brandon smirked, staring right at Musa and Riven, "A horrible one, especially one who spent an entire week convincing this one over here to not only go and see you but to man up as well. But sense I did you a favor... s now you do me a favor and hush hush about my comment. Stella will kill me!"

Musa laughed as Riven smirked tightly while holding onto his girlfriend. Brandon was right, if it hadn't been for him, he would have left for Uni a couple of days early and avoided Musa for as long as he could. If that meant his entire life, he was willing to go that extreme.

_X-Flashback-X_

"You need to go see her. And when I say that, I mean now!" Brandon snapped, his patience was running thin. He was a man, he knew how hard it was to express his emotions. He had been there throughout the entire summer fiasco and now it was just the last running bit that Riven was not willing to budge. It was wearing everyone down, including both parties.

Riven glanced at him, shifting his eyes back to this new Sports Illustrated magazine. After the silence was lingering in the air, Riven finally glanced up from his magazine.

"I can't do it okay?" He closed the magazine laying it down onto his bed. He was not good at talking about his feelings. He was so bad at talking about his feelings that he seemed great at not talking about his feelings. It was something that he had never been accustomed to doing.

"You can't do it?" Brandon growled, clenching his hands together. "Well too damn bad Riven. Get your ass out of bed and you are marching your ass over there right now. I don't care if I have to drug you and drag you out of this room. Mark my word, you will be over there TODAY!" Brandon barked, throwing his magazine across his room.

"Dude! What the hell?" Riven winced his eyebrows together, shooting a hateful glare in the direction of his best friend. Brandon was over killing it and overly violating their Bro-Code.

"What the hell? What the hell?" Brandon began on his rant, only for Riven to interrupt and to be yelled at once again.

"No Riven you do not get a choice anymore. I have watched you all summer linger your eyes on Musa and then all of a sudden you get the fucking opportunity to actually have a chance with her and you are throwing it away. I don't fucking get you-" Brandon began as Riven once again interrupted.

"I don't get why you're so damn mad. Brandon, we aren't good for each oth-"

"Riven god damnit!" Brandon shouted, hurling his phone across the room. "Riven you don't get it. I get it. I see what you two have. As your best friend, I have watched you struggle all damn summer. From the moment we came home for the summer and Musa sauntered into the back yard, you had your eyes set on her."

Brandon took a breathe shot Riven a warning look to not interject once again.

"You don't make any sense. Your face was a million shades of red when she kissed you in the scavenger hunt, you two flirted together and spent the entire beginning of the summer together, then all of a sudden everything changes when we about hook up at Mitzi's summer bash? It wasn't she who started dancing on me first. You were purposely dancing with Mitzi to make Musa jealous. I know you just as well as you know Musa. Don't even get me started about that night. You get pissed, punch me and yell at her for trying to seduce me, let me tell you that fucked up nonsense. Then you pull the I don't care card. Not only do you two fight for the rest of the summer, I have to pick up the pieces that you wrecked. I spent the time with her, got to know her, and I even fell for her. I fucking fell for her, but I backed off when I saw how much she meant to you Riven..." Brandon took a moment to take another breathe and he let the words keep on falling out of his mouth. He couldn't stop the words from spewing out of his mouth.

"She told me how her mother died and throughout the entire story, it wasn't her mother that she talked about or remembered about the story. The main gist was how great you were to her and how much she appreciates you for that. I see the way she fucking looks at you and you're over here reading fucking Sports Illustrated?" Brandon snatched the magazine once again off the floor and held it up in the air before throwing it down onto the ground. He was always dramatic when expressing his anger. It was do the dramatic or beat Riven's face into the carpet until he understood his point.

"Look" Riven growled, his patience growing slim and Brandon's rant was starting to irritate him. He did not want to hear how much Brandon liked Musa or how he and Musa they belonged together. He was tired of hearing it from everyone else. All he had heard about the entire summer was he and Musa belong together.

"I'm not done, now shut up." Brandon barked before returning his spiel. He was pacing back and forth of Riven's room, almost as if he was lecturing Riven and scolding him. "I don't get your problem. I really don't. You come home one night like a lost puppy dog and your only explanation was that you let your emotions get to far. Your emotions are attached and woven within Musa. That night when she disappeared, I had never seen you so genuinely worried and concerned about someone in my life.

"It's my job to be concerned Brandon. I would be concerned if you went missing Brandon" Riven stated, flicking his eyes up at his angry, shouting friend.

"No Riven that is not your job. As human nature you would be concerned, but I doubt you would jump into a thirty foot cave and hold onto me the entire night until paramedics could come and rescue me. You would tell me to suck it up and I would be okay. You were at the hospital every day and you never once bothered to go in there and see her. Do you know hard it was to answer her when she asked if you were going to come and see her today? First she was genuinely concerned about you, then the hurt started showing more and more and eventually she was over this whole game. She was beyond hurt that you didn't go see her and she has been home for two days and you have been avoiding her like the plague. She deserves an explanation at the least."

"And if you don't want to see her or want to love her, then tell her. She deserves to know the real truth at least. I'm tired of picking up the pieces Riven. Either let her go and give her the truth or hold onto her and never let her go. But pick one fast before you no longer get that option." Brandon growled turning around on his heel heading for the door. He was honestly over his moody, emotional best-friend.

"I can't go see her Brandon. I have done enough damage and even if I go over there now, it really is to late. She deserves someone who isn't me..." His voice lingered before he finished his statement. "...someone who doesn't sleep around at parties, someone who doesn't have a drinking problem at college, she deserves someone who will appreciate and love her and someone who can actually show affection. She deserves a guy like you, or Sky, or even Helia. Hell anyone but me" Riven laid down on his bed and turned away from his friend. This whole situation had wore and tore him down to pieces.

"You have been friends with her to long to just not love or her or never talk to her again... Just tell me you don't love her and you don't want to be with her or want her and I will drop the subject okay? We can go back to Uni and continue on with our old lives" Brandon exclaimed out of frustration and deep concern. He took a deep breath and moved towards the door. This was fighting fire with fire. It was almost as bad as punching an empty plastic bag.

With another glance at the silent Riven who was looking at the ground and couldn't even look up to face him, knowing the truth was inevitable. Brandon slightly smirked, "That's what I thought" and closed the door behind him.

XX

The silence had floated throughout the room and after ten minutes of replaying Brandon's rant into his mind, Riven had finally cracked. All of his stubborn behaviors and motifs had finally caved. The shield that he had been holding up to protect himself and his ego had finally shattered. His heart was aching to no point return. It was now or never. He finally stood up and before he knew what he was doing he was running. He hadn't even bothered to slide on shoes, because he was running as quickly as possible before he had time in those few moments to change his mind and quickly run back to his room and lock the door and not come out until he had go return back to school.

Riven had jumped over the sprinkler that was running in between he and Musa's houses. He weaved in and out of bushes and other assortment of things blocking his path. He quickly jumped over the pool fence versus opening the gate. He was darting up the porch steps, sliding the back door open and darting up the carpeted stairs. His longer legs skipped steps and he was plowing up the steps as quickly as possible. Once he arrived at the top flat of the stairs, he found himself wandering down the hall, taking as many deep breaths as he could before he arrived at her door.

With one last deep breath his adrenaline running wild and his heart was racing, he turned the door knob on Musa's door. He had been in her room a million times. Except this time it felt different- Scratch that, it was different. Never once in his entire life had he felt so nervous and sick to his stomach in his entire life until now.

He opened the door quickly shaking Musa out of her trans on her laptop. Her eyes widened and she froze, looking up at a disassembled Riven standing her doorway. His hair was in a ruffled mess, he hadn't shaved in a few days and his eyes were filled with a sorrow glaze. For someone who didn't have rocks collapse on him, he almost looked worse then Musa.

"Riven what are you doing here?" She asked weakly as she carefully got off of her bed, wincing in pain. Out of response she walked slightly towards him and then stopped when she realized that he was actually standing in her room. She had been trying to avert her attention onto the ground instead of looking at him.

Seeing Musa so upset with him, it made his heart drop. Hell she couldn't even look at him. He took a deep breathe and inhaled the idea that his best friend couldn't even look him in the face after everything they had been through. She was purposely averting her attention to the ground where she could keep her main focus on.

"We need to talk. I need to talk-"

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Musa smiled weakly, glancing up at him before letting her sad, smile slip into a frown. He hadn't come to visit her for a week and now he shows up. She was over the entire idea and was actually counting down the days until he left for college again. This summer was supposed to be an unforgettable one with her friends had turned into a dramatic summer full of lies, cheats, broken promises, underage drinking charges, hospital stays, and the list was continuing on and on. She hadn't had a free moment to breath since he and his friends had arrived. She knew she shouldn't be cynical towards his friends, they had been great the entire summer and to her. However, Riven on the other hand had just burned all bridges between her over the summer and she was not in the mood to rebuild them.

"Musa just hear me out please" Riven pleaded as he took a step forward towards her. She looked at him and shook her head in a no-like manner.

"Please Musa, please" Riven was begging at this moment. The look in his eyes was a look she had never seen before. Sure he had playfully begged for something, but she had never seem him in this emotional or physical state.

She didn't say anything, silently motioning him to continue with whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry..." He looked down at the ground and paused, not knowing where to continue this conversation or if he could even continue on with the conversation.

She laughed bitterly, "You're sorry? You're sorry now a week later? You're sorry that you haven't bothered to see me. I've called you, texted you and you have yet to return my thank-you. My own friends have seen you more this past week then I have seen you in the last two months and you call me your best friend. But you're wrong. Best friends actually see each other, they don't come everyday to the hospital but avoid you. They don't avoid you when you come home. Actually they don't do anything that you have done the last two months." Her voice quivered and she chocked back the tears that were desperately threatening to fall.

Another silence passed and she had gotten even more mad. Without even thinking she once again snapped at him. "Actually the last two months, the last two months... lets talk about the last year and a half. You graduate high school, you date Darcy, I get placed on the back-burner. I saw you three times total over Christmas break. Once when you got home, Christmas, and the other time at the grocery store. You spent your entire year with Darcy. I had to text you multiple times for you to even respond... Our friendship is not salvageable. I don't have it in my heart anymore Riven" Musa's voice quivered and she looked down at the ground, attempting to salvage the last of the pride that she had.

He looked up, his heart falling all over again. It was now or never and he had to muster up the courage and save the last of whatever they had left. She was holding onto her pride and he knew it. He also knew that he had truly burned every bridge with her and there was no going back now. He took a step closer to her, only to find that she hadn't had much room to move. She wobbled back slightly, until her legs hit the edge of her bed. Riven moved in closer until she had no room to move.

"Why are you so close to me?" She quietly asked, her guard quickly slipping. Riven took his chance and moved in when her defense was slipping.

"Musa... I"m sorry. I am truly and utterly sorry for everything this summer. I acted like a shitty friend, I pretty much made you choose between Brandon and I. I gave you a hard time about everything, I said hurtful and unforgivable things and most of all I didn't even come see you when you needed me the most" Riven paused looking down at the ground back to her.

"You're right you were a terrible friend to me. Do you even care about me Riven? Was this summer a game to you? Play with my feelings and emotions until you win. Well congrats Riven, you win. I give up, I don't want to play this game anymore." She spat, letting her anger and frustrations get the best of her. The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"That's not true... I care more about you then anyone else in this entire world. When I couldn't find you and I thought something bad had happened to you, I freaked. And when I had found Stella and Bloom, I was scared beyond belief that something terrible happened and you weren't going to be okay. I would never have forgiven myself if you wouldn't have walked out of that cave alive. I jumped thirty feet into a dark area for you and I didn't even know what was down there" Riven knew there was no return after this point. He sucked in the last drop of courage he had left in his body and ignored the puzzled, unreadable look that was plastered on Musa's face. The expression written on her face was hard to read. He couldn't tell if she was speculating him and questioning if she believed him or not and that had hurt. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and was shocked when she didn't smack it off of her.

"When you were hurt and barely holding on, you were holding onto me. There was no greater feeling then having you there in my arms, holding onto me. It had stung so deep and I never wanted to let you go. Remember at the beginning of the summer when you kissed me for the scavenger hunt? I didn't want that to end. That feeling was a feeling I have never experienced with anyone else. I came home from this summer still upset about my breakup and when I saw you, those feelings didn't matter. Every time I see you, my heart races. When Brandon came swooping in and you showed interest in him, it tore me a part inside knowing that I could very well lose you to my best friend. I acted like a jealous asshole and I'm sorry it has taken me how many years of being friends with you to realize how much I care for you. I care for you so much that I don't even know how to control my emotions. I have spent the last week trying to figure out how to tell you, so here I am. Rambling like an idiot and I just came here to tell you I'm in love with you Musa Pennington and it has taken every ounce of courage I have had to tell you this" Riven took a deep breath and looked down at Musa.

Before he knew what he was doing next, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep pationate kiss. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and his chest relieved when he realized she was kissing back. He wove one of his hands into her fingers and the other raced up and down her back and through her the ends of her hair. Musa reached down and looped her fingers through his shorts belt loop and pulled him into a deeper kiss. The kissing continued on for a couple of minutes before either one pulled away.

Musa was the first to break the kiss and she sat down on her bed. She was feeling lightheaded and not just because of what had just played out within the last ten minutes in her room. She was not in any condition to be doing anything breath-taking for that matter. If you would have asked her how she felt ten minutes ago til now, her outlook would have been completely different. Her face was burning red and she hadn't felt that great in a really long time. She couldn't even deny her feelings for Riven, especially after he had just poured his heart out to her.

Riven shoved his hands in his pocket and casually swayed back and forth, smiling awkwardly into the room and once again broke the silence that had encountered. "Well that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do" He laughed and sat down on the bed next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Riven?" Musa asked, opening the verbal part of conversation for the first time since he had poured his heart out to her.

"Yeah?" He sat down next to her.

"I love you too" She smiled and then pulled her arm back and punched him in his arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" Riven sent her a playful glare and rubbed his shoulder where she had hit him.

"Ever act like an idiot again, I will make sure to leave a bruise next time" Musa grinned.

"That's fair I deserve it" He laughed, "But I'm really glad that you are okay... You look a lot better then the last time I saw you!"

Musa smiled, "Actually I feel better too believe it or not. Thanks for saving my life, I have really wanted to tell you in person. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today and I cannot thank you enough. It takes a true special person to do what you did..." her voice trailed off and before Riven could respond, she pulled him down onto the bed really close next to her. They had a lot of reconciling to do before he went back to college and to make up for the lost time in the last few months.

_XX_

Even though it was the last night that the boys would all be back in Gardenia for awhile, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. It was one last kickback before everyone continued on with their lives. Musa smiled and watched from afar as all of her friends were enjoying themselves. She wasn't able to enjoy much of the physical activity, so her night pretty much consisted sitting in front of the fire or sitting in a lawn chair.

For the first time since the beginning of the summer, everyone had seemed quite happy. Flora and Helia were sitting under the tree together, observing nature and taking in their surroundings. Flora smiled and blushed as Helia tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear and kiss her cheek. To her left, Musa watched Timmy and Techna as they were playing a game on their handheld technological device. Techna cheered when she had realized when she beat Timmy in his game. She smiled and ruffled Timmy's hair and quickly kissing him on his cheek before challenging him to round two. They were made for one another.

The strangest relationship that had occurred over the summer was the strong bond that Sky and Bloom had developed. It was crazy to think that three months ago Bloom was dating her long-term boyfriend Andy and now she was making fall break plans to go to Sky's cabin and meet his family. They had a strong connection to one another. Musa smiled at Bloom as Sky had his arms wrapped around her and they were cuddling in a blanket roasting marshmallows. Once Bloom and Sky had discovered that they were the ones who hooked up with one another the night of Mitzi's party, it was all set in stone from there.

"How was your date?" Musa looked at Stella as she and Brandon had approached her. "Good, he didn't make me pay. Which I told him that you had told me that story" Stella shot Brandon a playful glare.

Brandon rolled his eyes and poked Stella in the stomach, "I should have made her eat, my gosh she can eat. And you weren't supposed to tell her. You're a traitor."

"Daddy always said never be a cheap date" Stella gushed throwing her arm around Brandon's waist. Musa smiled up at the two of them and was encouraging them to date one another. There will always be that 'what if' if she and Brandon had pursued a relationship. But they hadn't and she was perfectly okay with that. Riven was her number one and she didn't want anyone else in his place. Besides, she and Brandon were to much alike, they would have never worked out.

"Well schnookums, I am going to go mingle with all of my friends. I shall be back" Stella sent a wink towards Brandon and had headed towards Bloom's direction. The two had made up, sorting out all of their anger and problems. It was almost like everything was back to normal, before the summer chaos had began.

"I really like her and I can't believe how much of a traitor you are" Brandon flashed his smile and took a seat down on the empty bench next to Musa. He sat a bit of a distance away, leaving space between the two. It was still slightly awkward between the two. He had really grown attached to Musa and that was a bond that he knew could never be broken. Even if they hadn't ended up together, it was his goal to become a big brother figure to her.

"Yeah, I like her too!" Musa winked, getting a slight shove from Brandon.

"Watch it, don't hurt my girlfriend over here or I will have to hurt you" Riven declared, walking up to the two sitting on the bench alone together. Riven gave a smile and protectively placed a hand on Musa's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you two had a good time" Musa rolled her eyes at Riven, but chuckled to his comment.

"Oh yeah, it was a really good time! She is coming to our first soccer match, I best see you there too" Brandon grinned and got up, leaving a spot for Riven to sit.

"Oh you didn't have to get up" Riven interjected as he motioned for Brandon to sit down once again. He didn't want to put Musa and Brandon into that tense, awkward situation.

Brandon glanced over at Stella and looked back at Riven and Musa, "I've got to go keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't make another fool of herself!"

Musa watched Brandon head towards Stella who was currently in the middle of an intense dance cff with Layla and Nabu. She was currently losing considering Layla could almost dance better than Musa. She was a wicked dancer who had a fantastic scholarship to Julliard and Stella had no coordination to keep a single, rhythm. Brandon and Nabu were filming the dance off on their phones and they were both laughing in hysteria.

"That's right babe you show off your moves!" Nabu cheered Layla on from afar awhile Brandon attempted to cheer for Stella. Her lack of moves made it hard to cheer for her.

"That's your friend" Riven laughed referring to Stella while sliding in on the bench closely next to Musa.

Musa rolled her eyes and laughed, "I am aware. I should go show both of them up. I've got dancing materials and moves for days!"

"Easy tiger, you know the doctor's orders. What are you going to do when I am back at school and you have to go get your own shit?" Riven laughed, placing a hand on her thigh.

She took her and and wrapped it around his and leaned in towards his ear, "When classes start back up for me, I am going to ask a cute boy to carry my bookbag for me."

Riven gave her a quick glare, "You better not. I'll come back and kick some ass!"

Musa titled her head slightly as a random thought had appeared back into her head. "Since you lost the bet, I guess I win and you have to come back and carry my books to classes that way, ya know, I don't ask another cute guy to do it for me!" She had forgotten all about the bet until it had randomly sparked back into her head.

Riven's brows raise when he realized what bet she was talking about. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- hold up!"

Musa laughed, grabbing onto his hand tighter. "We had a summer bet, that you weren't allowed to hook up with women and I had to find summer love. I found summer love which is you and you had hooked up with me the other night" Musa was felt her face grow hot and she looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment of saying that out loud. "Either way you lost, so therefore you owe me!"

Riven shook his head in disbelief, "I think after this summer the bet doesn't count!"

"That's crap, a bet is a bet and you shook on it!"

Riven leaned in closer, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend tightly. "Look we both know I can't come back and help, Columbia is hours away and soccer will eat up most of my time until November. However, I will see you on my fall break and I will make it up to you then. Decide what you want and let me know and then I will deal with the losing of the bet, which by the way is a bunch of bull!"

Musa shook her head back and forth and laughed, "Alright deal."

Riven had turned her face towards his and he kissed her long and hard.

Chaos ensued and everyone was enjoying the rest of their last night together for awhile. Together the group finished off the night sharing and retelling stories from the summer and reliving those moments that had permanently etched the rest of their lives. It was a great night to end the summer and start the incoming school year off fresh. Despite all the complications and imperfections, everything had worked out just the way it was supposed to. After all, Musa had the rest of the year to look forward too. She stared at the night sky one last time and whispered, "until next summer."

The End!

I know this was a ridiculously long chapter and I cannot tell you how long it took me to write. I probably spent a good four hours on trying to find the right things to say and not to say. Overall, I would say it was a decent ending. I still feel this entire story is a jumbled mess, but for everyone who enjoyed it, thank you. I didn't really know how to end this. I know this might not have been how everyone else had wanted an ending, but here it is. I'm sorry if I let anyone down and it wasn't the ending that you had depicted. Instead of trying to update and turn this into a couple of more chapters to fit the rest of the story, I crammed and condensed it into one last final one. It is over and and completed and I want to give a shout out to everyone who took the time to read, favorite, follow and review it. All of your support means a lot to me! You all rock!

Who knows, watch for a sequel in the future. I am not for sure if I even want to write one. Guess we will wait and see!


End file.
